Yusuf Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:12-Yusuf.pdf �sh:»2841 YÛSUF ��RQ› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ í¢ì¢Ñ � Bu Sûre, Yusüf aleyhisselâmın kıssası zikrolunan bir Sûredir ki hepsi hicretten mukaddem nâzil olmuştur, Mekkiyyedir. Nisaburî tefsirinde zikrolunduğuna göre hicret zamanında Mekke ile Medine arasında nâzilolduğu da söylenmiştir. *Âyetleri - Yüz on birdir. *Kelimatı - Bin yedi yüz altı. *Hurufu - Yedi bin yüz altmış altı. *Fasılası - �aP4P‰PâPæ� harfleridir. Sebebi nüzulü - Rivayet olunuyor ki Yehûd uleması Mekke müşriklerinin rüesasına «Beni İsraîl ne sebeble Mısıra geçmişlerdi, Muhammede sorun bakalım ne diyecek» diye telkın etmişler, onlar da sormuş bu sûri nâzil olmuştur. Netekim « ��Û Ô †¤ × bæ Ï©ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a¡¤ì m¡é©¬ a¨í bp¥ Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡Ü©îå � » âyetinde « ��£ b¬ö¡Ü©îå � » ta'birinde buna işaret vardır. Muhammed ibni İshakın kavline göre de sebebi, Resulullaha kavminin yaptığı ezadan dolayı Hazreti Yusüfe kardeşlerinin yaptığı hased ve ezayı ve buna mukabil Allah tealânın ikram ve ihsanını beyan ile tesliyettir. Sa'd ibni Ebi vakkas radıyallahü anhten nakledildiğine göre de «Kur'an, inzal olundu, üzerine bir zaman tilâvet buyurdu « �Û ì¤Ó – –¤o Ç Ü î¤ä b� = bize kıssa anlatsan» dediler. Binaenaleyh bu nâzil oldu» ����2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› aÛ¬Š¨ ®m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡® R› a¡ã£ b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ Ó¢Š¤õ¨ã¦b Ç Š 2¡î£¦b Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›�� sh:»2842 ����S› ã z¤å¢ ã Ô¢—£¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù a y¤Ž å aÛ¤Ô – —¡ 2¡à b¬ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ > ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© Û à¡å aÛ¤Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå ›�� Meali Şerifi « �aÛŠ� » bunlar işte âyetleridir sana o mübîn kitabın 1 Biz onu bir Kur'an olmak üzere Arabî olarak indirdik, gerek ki akıl irdiresiniz 2 Sana bu Kur'anı vahyetmemizle biz bir kıssa anlatıyoruz ki ahsenülkassas senin ise doğrusu bundan evvel hiç hâberin yoktu 3 1. ��aÛ¬Š¨ ®›� « �aÛŠ� » - (sûrei «Yunüs» e bak) « �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� », Allahü a'lem bakınız içeriden gelip ağızlarda çalkalanan o heca harfleri ne sirri ilâhîdir! �m¡Ü¤Ù ›� Bunlar - bu « �aÛŠ� » ya'ni bu Sûre ��a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡®›� o mubîn kitabın âyetleridir. - MÜBîN, sûrei «Hud» da dahi geçtiği üzere « �a 2 bæ P í¢j¡îå¢P a¡2 bã ò¦� » den ismi faıldir ki lâzım da müteaddi de olur. Lâzımdan mübîn nefsinde zahir ve beyyin ya'ni haddi zatında ne olduğunu açık, kendini beyana kendisi kâfi olan demektir. Müteaddisi de beyan edici, ızhar edici, ayırd edici demek olur. Bir de lisanı gayet güzel, muradını yerine göre dilediği gibi anlatır, fasıh ve beliğ ma'nâsına gelir ve Kur'anı azîmüşşan hüdâ, nur, furkan bir kitabı hakîm, bir katabı mufassal olduğu gibi her ma'nâsıle bir kitabı mübîndir de.Evvelâ, bütün bülgayı Arabi ve hattâ bütün İns-ü Cinni İ'cazı haysiyyetile min ındillah nâzil olmuş bir kitab sh:»2843 olduğunu kendinden başka hiç bir delile muhtac olmıyacak surette bizzat kendi mevcudiyyetiyle isbata kâfi bir kitabdır. « ��Û b ‘ Š¤Ó¡î£ ò§ ë Û b Ë Š¤2¡î£ ò§= í Ø b…¢ ‹ í¤n¢è b í¢š©ó¬õ¢ ë Û ì¤ Û á¤ m à¤Ž Ž¤é¢ ã b‰¥6� » mezakınca bu, bizatihi beyyin, bittecribe sabit, lâraybefih bir mu'cizedir. Saniyen ahkâm ve şerayi', hafayayi mülk-ü melekût, ahbarı gaybiyye, kısası mazye gibi usul ve mearifi diniyyeyi beyan eden bir kitabdır. Salisen hakkı batıldan, hayrı şerden, doğruyu eğriden, güzeli çirkinden ayırd eden, bir kitabdır. Rabian lisanının kuvveti beyanı husni ifadesi i'tibariyle de gayet parlak bir kitabdır ki bunun üç sebebi vardır : birincisi lisanı Ârabîdir, Arabî ise hurufı hecasındaki ciyadet ve temamiyyet (1) kelimatındaki i'tidal ve vus'at, şitirakındaki esalet ve ahenk ve tenevvü', kinayatında tezkir-ü te'nis vesaire gibi iycaz içinde vuzuha hizmet eden furukı dakika, edavatındaki kabiliyeti insicam ve kesreti fevaid ve alel'husus terkib ve i'rabındaki incelik ve vücuhi iltima' hasebiyle ifadei merama mevzu' lisanlar içinde en kuvvetli bir vasıtai beyandır. İkincisi Kur'an bu lisanın en açık, en güzel, en mümtaz lehceleri üzerine nâil olmuştur. ARABîY, Araba mensub, Arab da Arabînin ismi cem'i olduğu gibi bir de tesfiri Ebî hayyanda ıhtar olunduğu üzere « �ÇŠ2ò� » ismi vardır ki İsmail ibni İbrahim alehyimesselâmın diyarı, nahiyei darı demektir. Netekim şair : �ëÇŠ2ò a‰ž ßb íz3 yŠaßèb ßå aÛäb aÛb aÛÜì‡Çó aÛzÜby3� diye Resullallahın Mekkeyi fethini anlatmış ve zarureti vezn için « �ÇŠ2é� » nin rasını sakin kılmıştır. Bunun da nisbeti Arabîdir. Binaenaleyh Kur'anın Ârabî olması ibtidaen buna da nisbet edebilir ki Arabe diyarının lügatına mensub sh:»2844 demek olur. Üçüncüsü ve en mühimmi de nazmi Kur'an, lisanı Arabîye öyle yüksek bir nekahat ve halâvet vermiş, öyle bedi' bir üslûbi beyan ibda' eylemiştir ki doğrudan doğru bir husni fıtrî olan bu bedi' üslûbi beyan, bülegayı Arabi i'cazda başlı başına bir âmil olmuştur. İşte Kur'anın lisanı beyanında böyle vücuh ile muzaaf bir kuvvet ve musaffa bir husni mümtaz bulunmak ma'nasıyle de bir kitabı mübîndir. Birinci ma'nâ, bu dördüncü ma'nâyı dahil müstelzim ise de bu haddi zatında Kur'anın evsafı mümtazesinden birini teşkil eden bir ma'nâyı mahsustur. Ki burada birinci ma'nâ tesbit olunmak için muazibni cebel radıyallahü anhden mervi olduğu üzere bilhassa bu dördüncü ma'nâya işaret olunmuştur. Demek ki « ��m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡� » olan �� sûrei �Yunüs ve « ��×¡n bl¥ a¢y¤Ø¡à o¤ a¨í bm¢é¢ q¢á£ Ï¢–£¡Ü o¤ ß¡å¤ Û †¢æ¤ y Ø©îá§  j©îŠ§=� » olan sûrei Hud, Kur'anın hıkmet vasfile daha ziyade alâkadar olan âyetlerinden olduğu gibi ılmi te'vili ehadis ile o hıkmetlerin sureti tebeyyününe pek güzel bir misal verecek olan ve onlar gibi husni ezelî lemhalarından bir remz ile başlıyan sûrei «Yusüf» de Kur'anın daha ziyade husni beyan vasfile alâkadar olan âyetlerindendir. Onun için buyruluyor ki: 2. ��a¡ã£ b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ Ó¢Š¤õ¨ã¦b Ç Š 2¡î£¦b›� Hakikaten biz onu Arabî bir Kur'an olarak inzal eyledik - ya'ni yalnız ma'nâsını değil Arabî olan nazmile birlikte makruvv olarak indirdik ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›� ki taakkul edesiniz - iyi anlıyasınız veya aklınızı isti'mal edesiniz de şimdi ıhtar olunacağı üzere bunun Allahdan olduğunu bilesiniz sh:»2845 Ya Muhammed 3. ��ã z¤å¢ ã Ô¢—£¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù a y¤Ž å aÛ¤Ô – —¡ 2¡à b¬ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ >›� bu Kur'anı sana vahyetmemizle en güzel kıssayı, veya kıssayı en güzel, sana biz naklediyoruz - ya'ni bu Sûre, ahsenülkasastır. Kıssai Yusüf, « ��Û Ô †¤ × bæ Ï©ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a¡¤ì m¡é©¬ a¨í bp¥ Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡Ü©îå � » mantukunca haddi zatında çok ıbretli pek güzel bir kıssa olduğu gibi bunun en güzel beyanı da bu Sûrede, bu Kur'andadır. Hiç bir kitabda, hiç bir eserde bu kıssa bu kadar güzel bir surette nakl-ü beyan edilmemiştir. Arabî bir Kur'an olarak inzal olunan o kitabı mübînin âyetlerinden bir kısmolan bu Sûre de sana Kur'an vahyile, ya'ni nazm-ü ma'nâsı birlikte makruvv olarak vahyedilmiş bir Kur'an olduğu ve Kur'anın husni beyanı bînazîr bulunduğu cihetle en güzel kıssa bu Kur'anın vahyile ve ancak bu vahiy tarihinden i'tibaren sana anlatılmıştır ki bunu anlatan ancak Allahdır. ��ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© Û à¡å aÛ¤Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå ›� yoksa bu bir hakikat ki bundan - bu vahiyden - evvel sen elbette gafillerden idin - kıssadan asla haberin yoktu, buna dair hiç bir şuura malik değil idin, ne aklına gelmişti ne hayaline, ne işitmiş ne düşünmüştün. Temamen hâlizzihin bulunuyordun. Binaenaleyh bu ne başka bir menba'dan ahz-u intihal olunmuş bir nakıl, ne de senin tarafından tasavvur ve tasvir olunmuş bir roman değil, senin hiç haberin yokken birdenbire sana gayıbdan vahy olunmuş gayb haberlerdendir. Hem sâde bir vahyi ma'nevî ile yalnız ma'nâsı değil, husni beyanı bînazîr olan nazmile ma'nâsı birlikte makruvv olarak Kur'an vahyile vaholunmuş gayb haberlerindendir. Böyle bir husni beyan, böyle bir vahyi makruvv, böyle bir gayb haberi hiç şüphe yok ki bunların her biri ancak bir Allah vergisi olabilir. İmdi her biri bir delili beyyin olan bu üç bürhan ile bu âyetin ifade ve ıhtar ettiği bu hakikati teakkul ederek bu güzel beyanı duyacak olanlara Sûrenin âhirinde tasrih olunacağı sh:»2846 üzere aklen ve naklen tebeyyün eder ki bu sûre « ��m¡Ü¤Ù ß¡å¤ a ã¤j b¬õ¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ã¢ìy©îè b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù 7� » dir. Bu Kur'an « ����ß b × bæ y †©ír¦b í¢1¤n Š¨ô�� » dır. AHSENÜLKASAS, en güzel anlatış veya en güzel kıssa ma'nâsına mef'uli mutlak veya mef'ulünbih olur. Kafın fethile KASAS, esasen masdardır. Ve aslı lügatte ma'nâsı bir şeyin izni ta'kıb ederek arkasına düşmektir. Netekim « ��Ï b‰¤m †£ a Ç Ü¨¬ó a¨q b‰¡ç¡à b Ó – –¦be=� » izlerini ta'kıb ederek geriye döndüler demektir. « ��ë Ó bÛ o¤ Û¡b¢¤n¡é© Ó¢–£©îé¡9� » de ��« �Ó–îé� » � izini ta'kıb et, arkasını bırakma demektir. Saniyen bundan me'huz olarak ta'kıbe şayan bir haber nakl. ü hikâye etmek manâsına gelir ki türkçe ayıtmak ve ba'zı lehcelerde ayırtmak ta'bir olunur. Salisen o anlatılan haber veya hikâyede masdar bima'nâ mef'ul, ya'ni maksus ma'nâsına kasas yahud kıssa denilir ki «kaf» ın kesrile kısas bunun cem'ıdır. Kıssa da esasen izi ta'kıb olunmağa şayan hal-ü şan ma'nâsınadır. Bu münasebetle şehnameler gibi kaleme alınan; dillerde dolaşan hikâyelere de ıtlak olunur. Ki farisîde destan veya efsane denilir. Lisanımızda destan ta'biri şöhreti şayia i'tibarile, efsane ta'biri de inanılmayacak gibi acaibliği i'tibariyle, kıssa da ıbreti haysiyyetiyle müteareftir. Demek ki bir haber veya hikâyenin kıssa olabilmesi şayanı ta'kıb ve tahrir bir haysiyyeti haiz olmasına mütevakkıftır : bunun içindir ki Edebiyatta kıssanın bir ehemmiyeti mâhsusası vardır. Bir hikâyenin dillerde dolaşacak bir destan veya efsane halini alması husni bâkıye delâlet eden bir fevkal'adelikle alâkadardır. Husn ise mebzul olamıyacağından cidden kıssa denilebilecek hikâyeler nâdir olur. Kıssaların hakikîsi de hayalîsi de vardır. Şüphe yok ki en güzel kıssalar, hakikî olanlar, hakikî bir vakıanın husni bâkıya delâlet eden nikatı bediasile tasviri beliği olanlar miyanındadır. Zira husni hakikî daima maverai hayaldedir. Ve hayalin husnü ancak hakikate bir rezm-ü misal olması i'tibarıledir. Bir husni ma'sumun sergüzeşti kemali olan ve husni bâkı bürhanını görmüş bir gözün sh:»2847 husni fani cilvelerine nasıl bir nazari ıhtikar ile baktığını anlatan kıssai Yusüf, gaybi haktan bir remzi müteşabih ile tecelliye başlayıp peyderpey inkişaf ederek mealini bulmuş bir hakikatın beliğ bir beyanı ve aynı zamanda husni Muhammedînin bir remzi ezel nişanıdır. Hazreti Yusüfün ru'yası onun husni ma'sumunun istıkbalde münkeşif olacak meal ve mukadderatına gaybi haktan nasıl bir remz-ü misal olmuş ise bütün tafsılâtıyle kıssasî Yusüf de husni Muhammedînin meali ekmeline öyle bir remzi mütekaddim olarak nâzil olmuş bir hakikati gaybiyyedir. Ve bilhassa bu haysiyyetiledir ki ahsenülkasastır. Şöyle ki:��T› a¡‡¤ Ó b4 í¢ì¢Ñ¢ Û¡b 2©îé¡ í b¬ a 2 o¡ a¡ã£©ó ‰ a í¤o¢ a y † Ç ’ Š × ì¤× j¦b ë aÛ’£ à¤ ë a Û¤Ô à Š ‰ a í¤n¢è¢á¤ Û©ó  bu¡†©íå U› Ó b4 í b 2¢ä ó£ Û b m Ô¤–¢—¤ ‰¢õ¤í bÚ Ç Ü¨¬ó a¡¤ì m¡Ù Ï î Ø©î†¢ëa Û Ù × î¤†¦6a a¡æ£ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ Û¡Ü¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¡ Ç †¢ë£¥ ß¢j©îå¥ V› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù í v¤n j©îÙ ‰ 2£¢Ù ë í¢È Ü£¡à¢Ù ß¡å¤ m b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y b…©ís¡ ë í¢n¡á£¢ ã¡È¤à n é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù ë Ç Ü¨¬ó a¨4¡ í È¤Ô¢ìl × à b¬ a m à£ è b Ç Ü¨¬ó a 2 ì í¤Ù ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë a¡¤z¨Õ 6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥;›� Meali şerifi Bir vakıt Yusüf babasına, babacığım dedi: ben ru'yada on bir yıldızla Güneşi ve Kameri gördüm, gördüm onları ki bana sh:»2848 secde ediyorlar 4 Yavrum! Dedi: ru'yanı biraderlerine anlatma sonra sana bir tuzak kurarlar, çünkü Şeytan insana belli bir düşmandır 5 Ve işte öyle, rabbın seni seçecek ve sana ehadisin te'vilinden ılimler öğretecek, hem sana hem âli Ya'kuba ni'metini bundan evvel ataların İbrahim ve İshaka tamamladığı gibi tamamlıyacak, şüphe yok ki rabbın alîmdir, hakîmdir. 6. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Ve işte böyle - rü'yada gördüğün gibi o yüksek ve parlak ecramı Semaviyyenin sana secde etmesi misaline benzer bedi' bir ictiba ile ��í v¤n j©îÙ ‰ 2£¢Ù ›� rabbın seni ictiba edecek - Cenabı kibriyası için ıhtiyar edecek, derleyip toplayıp ıstıfa ederek halkın en şereflilerinin en yüksek makamında bulunan zevatın fevkında parlak bir makama intihab eyliyecek. Ya'ni rü'ya, istıkbalin bir misalini görmektir. O misal âleminde o büyük büyük ecrami ulviyyenin sana musahhar olarak görünmesi temsil ve teşbih tarikıle şuna delâlet eder ki ileride rabbın sana Peygamberlik verecek ve büyük büyük ademleri sana musahhar kılacak, boyun eğdirecek ��ë í¢È Ü£¡à¢Ù ß¡å¤ m b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y b…©ís¡›� ve sana ehadîsin te'vilinden ılim öğretecek - nefiste hâdis olan ve vakıa ciheti teallûkü hafî bulunan sözlerin vakı'deki meallerini ta'yin etmek, ya'ni rü'ya ta'bir eylemek veya vahiy ve işarâtı ilâhiyyenin gavamızını, ledünniyatını anlamak veyahud hâdisattan ileride varacağı hakıkati anlamak ılminden bir şanlı hıssa verecek ve binaenaleyh sen de benim bu söylediklerimin hakıyyetine muttali' olacaksın ve ılmi kesbî ile değil ilmi vehbî ile böyle ta'birler, tefsirler yapıp şan alacaksın ��ë í¢n¡á£¢ ã¡È¤à n é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù ë Ç Ü¨¬ó a¨4¡ í È¤Ô¢ìl ›� hem sana hem âli Ya'kuba sh:»2849 ni'metini itmam eyliyecek ����× à b¬ a m à£ è b Ç Ü¨¬ó a 2 ì í¤Ù ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë a¡¤z¨Õ 6›�� mukeddema iki atan İbrahim ve İshaka tamamladığı gibi - ki nübüvette muvaffak kılmış, Dünya ve "Âhıret tam bir Şeref-ü şana mazher eylemiştir. İşte o rü'yanın icmalen ta'bir ve te'vili budur. Tafsılen te'vili ise ileride bilfi'ıl vukuat ile olacaktır. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Ç Ü©îá¥ y Ø©îá¥;›� şüphe yok ki rabbın bir alîmdir, bir hakîmdir. Her şeyi bilir: olmuşu da bilir olacağı da bilir ve yaptığını ılim ve hıkmetle yapar. Onun için kimin ictibaya lâyık olduğunu da bilir. Ve rü'ya hâdisesinde dahi mutlak bir ılim ve hikmet vardır. İleride gelecek olan ��« ����a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡ÜŠ£¢õ¤í b m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ P Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a ™¤Ì bt¢ a y¤Ü bâ§7�� »� bakıla). Filhakıka : ��W› Û Ô †¤ × bæ Ï©ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a¡¤ì m¡é©¬ a¨í bp¥ Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡Ü©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Şanım hakkı için Yusüf ve biraderlerinde soranlara ıbret olacak âyetler oldu 7 7. ��Ï©ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a¡¤ì m¡é©¬›� Yusüf ve biraderleri kıssasında - ki rü'yada on bir yıldız ile temsil olunduğu üzere biraderleri on bir idi ��a¨í bp¥ Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡Ü©îå ›� ya'ni alel'umum ıbret arıyanlara bir çok ıbret delilleri bulunduğu gibi bilhassa bâlâda beyan olunduğu üzere Beni İsraîlin Mısıra ne sebeble geçtiğini sual eden saillere; Mekke müşriklerine ve onlara telkınatta bulunan Yehûd ulemasına risaleti Muhammediyyeyi anlatacak alâmetler vardır. Zira biraderleri: sh:»2850 ��X› a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa Û î¢ì¢Ñ¢ ë a ¢ìê¢ a y k£¢ a¡Û¨¬ó a 2©îä b ß¡ä£ b ë ã z¤å¢ Ç¢–¤j ò¥6 a¡æ£ a 2 bã b Û 1©ó ™ Üb 4§ ß¢j©îå§7 Y› a¢Ó¤n¢Ü¢ìa í¢ì¢Ñ a ë¡ aŸ¤Š y¢ìê¢ a ‰¤™¦b í ‚¤3¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ë u¤é¢ a 2©îØ¢á¤ ë m Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê© Ó ì¤ß¦b • bÛ¡z©îå PQ› Ó b4 Ó b¬ö¡3¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìa í¢ì¢Ñ ë a Û¤Ô¢ìê¢ Ï©ó Ë î b2 o¡ aÛ¤v¢k£¡ í Ü¤n Ô¡À¤é¢ 2 È¤œ¢ aÛŽ£ ,î£ b‰ ñ¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¡Ü©îå QQ› Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b ß b Û Ù Û bm b¤ß ä£ b± Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û ä b•¡z¢ìæ RQ› a ‰¤¡Ü¤é¢ ß È ä b Ë †¦a í Š¤m É¤ ë í Ü¤È k¤ ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ SQ› Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó Û î z¤Œ¢ã¢ä©ó¬ a æ¤ m ˆ¤ç j¢ìa 2¡é© ë a  bÒ¢ a æ¤ í b¤×¢Ü é¢ aÛˆ£¡ö¤k¢ ë a ã¤n¢á¤ Ç ä¤é¢ Ë bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ TQ› Ó bÛ¢ìa Û ÷¡å¤ a × Ü é¢ aÛˆ£¡ö¤k¢ ë ã z¤å¢ Ç¢–¤j ò¥ a¡ã£ b¬ a¡‡¦a Û ‚ b¡Š¢ëæ ›� Meali Şerifi Zira dediler ki her halde Yusüf ve biraderi babamıza bizden daha sevgili, biz ise müteassıb bir kuvvetiz, doğrusu babamız belli ki yanılıyor 8 Yusüfü öldürün yahud bir yere atın ki babanızın yüzü size kalsın ve ondan sonra salâhlı bir kavm olasınız 9 İçlerinden bir söz sahibi, Yusüfü, dedi öldürmeyin sh:»2851 de bir kuyu dibinde bırakın ki kafilenin biri onu lekît olarak alsın, eğer yapacaksanız böyle yapın 10 Vardılar ey bizim pederimiz, dediler, sen neye bize Yusüfü inanmıyorsun? Cidden biz onun için recaciyiz 11Yarın bizimle beraber gönder gezsin oynasın şüphesiz, biz onu gözetiriz 12 Beni, dedi: onu götürmeniz her halde mahzun eder ve korkarım ki onu kurt yer de haberiniz olmaz 13 Vallahi, dediler, biz müteassıb bir kuvvet iken onu kurt yerse biz o halde çok husrân çekeriz 14 (USBE) - Sıkı, birbirine sargın, müteassıb bir cemaat 8. ��a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa Û î¢ì¢Ñ¢ ë a ¢ìê¢›� Bir vakıt dediler ki her halde Yusüf ve biraderi ilh... - hepsi birader oldukları halde biraderi demelerinden muradları ana baba bir biraderidir. Bunun da ismi «Bünyamin» olduğu ma'ruftur. Demek ki diğer on birader bu ikisinin yalnız bababir ügey biraderleri olduklarından ikisini de kendilerine kardeş saymıyarak aralarında böyle söylemişlerdi. ilh... ��UQ› Ï Ü à£ b ‡ ç j¢ìa 2¡é© ë a u¤à È¢ì¬a a æ¤ í v¤È Ü¢ìê¢ Ï©ó Ë î b2 o¡ aÛ¤v¢k£7¡ ë a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤é¡ Û n¢ä j£¡÷ ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ç¡á¤ ç¨ˆ a ë ç¢á¤ Û b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ VQ› ë u b¬ëª¢@¬ a 2 bç¢á¤ Ç¡’ b¬õ¦ í j¤Ø¢ìæ 6WQ› Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b¬ a¡ã£ b ‡ ç j¤ä b ã Ž¤n j¡Õ¢ ë m Š ×¤ä b í¢ì¢Ñ Ç¡ä¤† ß n bÇ¡ä b Ï b × Ü é¢ aÛˆ£¡ö¤k¢7 ë ß b¬ a ã¤o 2¡à¢ìª¤ß¡å§ Û ä b ë Û ì¤ ×¢ä£ b • b…¡Ó©îå XQ› ë u b¬ëª¢@ Ç Ü¨ó Ó à©î–¡é© 2¡† â§ × ˆ¡l6§ Ó b4 2 3¤  ì£ Û o¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢Ø¢á¤ a ß¤Š¦6a Ï – j¤Š¥ u à©î3¥6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n È bæ¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß b m –¡1¢ìæ ›� sh:»2852 Meali Şerifi Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki onu götürdüler ve kuyunun dibine koymağa karar verdiler, biz de ona şöyle vahyettik, kasem olsun ki sen onlara hiç farkında değillerken bu işlerini haber vereceksin 15 Bıraktılar ve yatsıleyin ağlıyarak babalarına geldiler 16 Dediler: ey pederimiz, biz gittik yarış ediyorduk, Yusüfü eşyamızın yanında bırakmıştık bir de baktık ki onu kurt yemiş, şimdi biz doğru da söylesek sen bize inanmazsın 17 Bir de gömleğinin üzerinde yalan bir kan getirdiler, yok, dedi: nefisleriniz sizi aldatmış bir işe sevketmiş, artık bir sabrı cemîl ve Allahdır ancak yardımına sığınılacak, söylediklerinize karşı 18 ��YQ› ë u b¬õ p¤  ,î£ b‰ ñ¥ Ï b ‰¤ Ü¢ìa ë a‰¡… ç¢á¤ Ï b …¤Û¨ó … Û¤ì ê¢6 Ó b4 í b 2¢’¤Š¨ô ç¨ˆ a Ë¢Ü bâ¥6 ë a  Š£¢ëê¢ 2¡š bÇ ò¦6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡à b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ PR› ë ‘ Š ë¤ê¢ 2¡r à å§ 2 ‚¤§ … ‰ aç¡á ß È¤†¢ë… ñ§7 ë × bã¢ìa Ï©îé¡ ß¡å aÛŒ£ aç¡†©íå ; QR› ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ¡ô a‘¤n Š¨íé¢ ß¡å¤ ß¡–¤Š Û¡bß¤Š a m¡é©¬ a ×¤Š¡ß©ó ß r¤ì¨íé¢ Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í ä¤1 È ä b¬ a ë¤ ã n£ ‚¡ˆ ê¢ ë Û †¦6a ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ß Ø£ ä£ b Û¡î¢ì¢Ñ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡9 ë Û¡ä¢È Ü£¡à é¢ ß¡å¤ m b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y b…©ís¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë bÛ¡k¥ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ß¤Š¡ê© ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š aÛä£ b¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� sh:»2853 Meali Şerifi Öteden bir kafile gelmiş, sucularını göndermişlerdi, vardı koğasını saldı, â... müjde bu bir gulâm dedi ve tuttular onu ticaret için gizlediler, Allah ise biliyordu ne yapacaklar 19 değersiz bir baha ile onu bir kaç dirheme sattılar, hakkında rağbetsiz bulunuyorlardı 20 Mısırdan onu satın alan ise haremine dedi ki: buna güzel bak, umulur ki bize faidesi olacaktır, yâhud evlâd ediniriz, bu suretle Yusüfü orada yerleştirdik; hem de ona hâdisatın mealini istihraca dair ılimler öğretelim diye, öyleya Allah, emrine galibdir velâkin insanların ekserisi bilmezler 21 21. ��ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ¡ô a‘¤n Š¨íé¢ ß¡å¤ ß¡–¤Š ›� - Ki biraz sonra görüleceği üzere bu müşteri Azîz idi ve rivayet olunduğuna göre ismi «kıtfîr» ve «Itfîr» imiş, zürriyeti yokmuş, zevcesi bâkirmiş, ismi de «Ra'ıl» yâhud «Züleyha» imiş. Demişlerdir ki nasın en firasetlisi, üç zattır: birisi, Yusüfü teferrüsünde Azîz, birisi « ��í b¬ a 2 o¡ a¤n b¤u¡Š¤ê¢9 a¡æ£  î¤Š ß å¡ a¤n b¤u Š¤p aÛ¤Ô ì¡ô£¢ aÛ¤b ß©îå¢� » diye Musâyı teferrüsünde binti Şuayb, birisi Ömeri istıhlâfında Ebû Bekir. ��RR› ë Û à£ b 2 Ü Í a ‘¢†£ ê¢¬ a¨m î¤ä bê¢ y¢Ø¤à¦b ë Ç¡Ü¤à¦6b ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›�� sh:»2854 ��SR› ë ‰ aë … m¤é¢ aÛ£ n©ó ç¢ì Ï©ó 2 î¤n¡è b Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é© ë Ë Ü£ Ô o¡ aÛ¤b 2¤ì al ë Ó bÛ o¤ ç î¤o Û Ù 6 Ó b4 ß È b‡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ã£ é¢ ‰ 2£©ó¬ a y¤Ž å ß r¤ì aô 6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ TR› ë Û Ô †¤ ç à£ o¤ 2¡é©> ë ç á£ 2¡è 7b Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ ‰ a¨ 2¢Š¤ç bæ ‰ 2£¡é©6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù Û¡ä –¤Š¡Ò Ç ä¤é¢ aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ ë aÛ¤1 z¤’ b¬õ 6 a¡ã£ é¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ã b aÛ¤à¢‚¤Ü –©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki kıvamına irdi biz ana bir huküm ve bir ılim bahşettik ve işte muhsinlere böyle karşılık veririz 22 Derken hânesinde bulunduğu hanım bunun nefsinden kam almak istedi ve kapıları kilidledi, haydi seninim dedi, o, Allaha sığınırım, dedi: doğrusu o benim Efendim, bana güzel baktı, hakıkat bu ki, zalimler felâh bulmaz 23 Hanım cidden ona niyyeti kurmuştu, o da ona kurmuş gitmişti amma rabbının bürhanını görmese idi, ondan fenalığı ve fuhşu bertaraf edelim için öyle oldu, hakıkat o bizim ıhlâsa mazhar edilmiş has kullarımızdandır 24 22. ��ë Û à£ b 2 Ü Í a ‘¢†£ ê¢¬›� Vaktaki eşuddüne irdi - beden ve kuvvetinin şiddetlendiği kemal çağına erişti, ��a¨m î¤ä bê¢ y¢Ø¤à¦b ë Ç¡Ü¤à¦6b›� biz ona mümtaz bir huküm ve ılim verdik - ya'ni fevkal'ade bir nüfuz ve hâkimiyyet ve bir ılm-ü nübüvvet verdik ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›� ve işte biz muhsinlere böyle ceza veririz. - Sui kasd edenlerden kurtarır, Arzda temkin eder, emrine galip olur, huküm ve ilim veririz. Ya'ni ya muhammed, sana da böyle yapıyoruz. sh:»2855 Gelelim Yusüfün bundan sonraki mâcerasına: O, öyle irişti 23. ��ë ‰ aë … m¤é¢ aÛ£ n©ó ç¢ì Ï©ó 2 î¤n¡è b Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é©›� ve evinde bulunduğu hanım nefsinden kâm almağa kalktı ��ë Ë Ü£ Ô o¡ aÛ¤b 2¤ì al ›� ve kapıları hep kilidleyib ��ë Ó bÛ o¤ ç î¤o Û Ù 6›� haydi sen a! dedi - fakat ne cevab aldı bilirmisiniz �Ó b4 ›� müşarün'ileyh ��ß È b‡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� maazallah, dedi: ��a¡ã£ é¢›� doğrusu o ��‰ 2£©ó¬ a y¤Ž å ß r¤ì aô 6›� benim Efendim - veliyyini'metim mesvamı ihsan etti - bana güzel bakdı - güzel bir menzil ve makam verdi « �a×Šßó ‘ìaê� » dedi. Allah saklasın o iyiliğe karşı böyle şey mi olur? ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ ›� Doğrusu zalimler, felâh bulmaz. - Ya'ni döşeğe hıyanet, iyiliğe karşı kötülük, ihsana nankörlük zulümdür. Alel'umum zalimler ise felâh bulmazlar. Binaenaleyh dediğini yaparsak ikimiz de felâh bulmayız. 24. ��ë Û Ô †¤ ç à£ o¤ 2¡é©>›� Hanım ona cidden kasdetmişti - maksadı Yusüfün derecesi ıffet ve emanetini bir tecribeden ıbaret değildi. Ona temamen gönlünü vermiş, bütün himmetile visaline azmetmişti ��ë ç á£ 2¡è 7b Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ ‰ a¨ 2¢Š¤ç bæ ‰ 2£¡é©6›� o da ona kasdetmiş gitmişti amma rabbının bürhanını görmese idi - ya'ni Yusüf, kasdetmedi, hanımın hemm-ü kasdına muvafakat eylemedi amma bu onun erkeklik hiss ve kuvvetinin eksikliği gibi tabiatinde bir noksanından dolayı zannedilmemelidir. Öyle olsa idi ıffeti sh:»2856 Yusüfün büyük bir ma'nâsı olmazdı. Bu başka bir sebebden değil, mahzâ bir kemalden neş'et ediyordu. Vaz'ıyyet öyle bir vaz'ıyyet idi ki ahkâmi tabi'iyyenin zuhuru için haricî dahilî bütün sevaık ve devâ'ı tamam idi. Ancak Allah saygısından başka hiç bir mani' yoktu. Eğer fi'li halâl olsa idi o da azmetmiş gitmişti. Fakat Yusüfün ısmet ve nezaheti o kadar yüksek idi ki öyle bir anda bile rabbının burhanını görüyordu, haramın çirkinliğini bütün hakıkatile aynel'yakîn müşahade ediyordu.��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Ona öyle - ya'ni bervechi meşru bürhanı gösteriyorduk ki ��Û¡ä –¤Š¡Ò Ç ä¤é¢ aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ ›� ondan her fenalığı - ve bâhusus iyiliğe karşı hıyâneti ��ë aÛ¤1 z¤’ b¬õ 6›� ve fuhşu def'edelim diye ��a¡ã£ é¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ã b aÛ¤à¢‚¤Ü –©îå ›� zira o bizim hakıkaten muhlas kullarımızdandır. - İsmi mef'ul sığası üzere «lâm» ın fethile muhlâs, sırf Allaha itaat için seçilmiş lekesiz demektir. «Lâm» ın kesrile muhlıs da dini yalnız Allaha tahsıs eden ıhlâslı demektir ki burada her iki kıraet de vardır.��UR› ë a¤n j Ô b aÛ¤j bl ë Ó †£ p¤ Ó à©î– é¢ ß¡å¤ …¢2¢Š§ ë a Û¤1 î b  ,î£¡† ç b Û † a aÛ¤j bl¡6 Ó bÛ o¤ ß b u Œ a¬õ¢ ß å¤ a ‰ a… 2¡b ç¤Ü¡Ù ¢ì¬õ¦a a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢Ž¤v å a ë¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ VR› Ó b4 ç¡ó ‰ aë … m¤ä©ó Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž©ó ë ‘ è¡† ‘ bç¡†¥ ß¡å¤ a ç¤Ü¡è 7b a¡æ¤ × bæ Ó à©î–¢é¢ Ó¢†£ ß¡å¤ Ó¢j¢3§ Ï – † Ó o¤ ë ç¢ì ß¡å aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� sh:»2857 ��WR› ë a¡æ¤ × bæ Ó à©î–¢é¢ Ó¢†£ ß¡å¤ …¢2¢Š§ Ï Ø ˆ 2 o¤ ë ç¢ì ß¡å aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå XR› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ Ó à©î– é¢ Ó¢†£ ß¡å¤ …¢2¢Š§ Ó b4 a¡ã£ é¢ ß¡å¤ × î¤†¡×¢å£ 6 a¡æ£ × î¤† ×¢å£ Ç Ä©îá¥ YR› í¢ì¢Ñ¢ a Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç å¤ ç¨ˆ a ë a¤n Ì¤1¡Š©ô Û¡ˆ ã¤j¡Ù¡7 a¡ã£ Ù¡ ×¢ä¤o¡ ß¡å aÛ¤‚ bŸ¡÷©,îå ;›� Meali Şerifi İkisi bir kapıyı koşuştular, Hanım onun gömleğini arkasından yırttı, kapınan yanında Hanımın beyine rast geldiler, Hanım, senin, dedi: ehline fenalık yapmak isteyenin cezası zindana konulmaktan veya elîm bir azâbdan başka nedir? 2 Yusüf, o kendisi, dedi: benim nefsimden kâm almak istedi, Hanımın akrıbasından bir şâhid de şöyle şehadet etti 26 Eğer gömleği önden yırtılmış ise Hanım doğru söylemiş bu yalancılardandır 27 Yok eğer gömleği arkadan yırtılmış, ise o yalan söylemiş ve bu sadıklardandır 28 Vaktâ ki gömleğini gördü arkasından yırtılmış, anlaşıldı, dedi: o, siz kadınların kendinizden, her halde sizin keydiniz çok büyük 29 Yusüf, sakın bundan bahsetme, sen de kadın, günahına istiğfar et, cidden sen büyük günahkârlardan oldun 30 ��PS› ë Ó b4 ã¡Ž¤ì ñ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ aß¤Š a p¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¡ m¢Š aë¡…¢ Ï n¨îè b Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é©7 Ó †¤ ‘ Ì 1 è b y¢j£b¦6 a¡ã£ b Û ä Š¨íè b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§›� sh:»2858 ��QS› Ï Ü à£ b  à¡È o¤ 2¡à Ø¤Š¡ç¡å£ a ‰¤ Ü o¤ a¡Û î¤è¡å£ ë a Ç¤n † p¤ Û è¢å£ ß¢n£ Ø b¦ ë a¨m o¤ ×¢3£ ë ay¡† ñ§ ß¡ä¤è¢å£ ¡Ø£©îä¦b ë Ó bÛ o¡ a¤Š¢x¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ 7 Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a í¤ä é¢¬ a ×¤j Š¤ã é¢ ë Ó À£ È¤å a í¤†¡í è¢å£ ë Ó¢Ü¤å y b” Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß b ç¨ˆ a 2 ’ Š¦6a a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆ a¬ a¡Û£ b ß Ü Ù¥ × Š©íá¥ RS› Ó bÛ o¤ Ï ˆ¨Û¡Ø¢å£ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Û¢à¤n¢ä£ ä©ó Ï©îé¡6 ë Û Ô †¤ ‰ aë …¤m¢é¢ Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é© Ï b¤n È¤– á 6 ë Û ÷¡å¤ Û á¤ í 1¤È 3¤ ß b¬ a¨ß¢Š¢ê¢ Û î¢Ž¤v ä å£ ë Û î Ø¢ìã¦b ß¡å aÛ–£ bË¡Š©íå ›� Meali Şerifi Şehirde bir takım kadınlar da Azîzin karısı, dediler: delikanlısının nefsinden murad isteyormuş ona aşkından yüreğinin zarı çatlamış, karı bes belli çıldırmış 31 Vaktâ ki bunların gizliden gizliye dedikodularını işitti, onlara da'vetçi gönderdi ve onlar için dayalı döşeli bir sofra hazırladı ve her birine bir bıçak verdi, beriden de çık karşılarına dedi, hepsi onu görür görmez çok büyüttüler, kendilerinin ellerini doğradılar ve hâşâ, dediler, Allah için bu bir beşer değil, mahzâ bir Meleki kerîm İşte dedi, bu gördüğünüz, hakkında beni levm ettiğiniz, yemin ederim ki ben bunun nefsinden murad istedim de o fikri ısmetle imtina' etti, yine yemin ederim eğer emrimi yapmazsa mutlak, muhakkak zindana atılacak ve mutlak, muhakkak zelillerden olacak 32.Yusüfün ısmet ve nezahatini anlamalı ki böyle bir ikrah ve tehdid karşısında: sh:»2859 ��SS› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ aÛŽ£¡v¤å¢ a y k£¢ a¡Û ó£ ß¡à£ b í †¤Ç¢ìã ä©ó¬ a¡Û î¤é¡7 ë a¡Û£ b m –¤Š¡Ò¤ Ç ä£©ó × î¤† ç¢å£ a •¤k¢ a¡Û î¤è¡å£ ë a ×¢å¤ ß¡å aÛ¤v bç¡Ü©îå TS› Ï b¤n v bl Û é¢ ‰ 2£¢é¢ Ï – Š Ò Ç ä¤é¢ × î¤† ç¢å£ 6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢›� Meali Şerifi Yâ rabbi! Dedi: zindan bana bunların da'vet ettikleri fi'ilden daha sevimli ve eğer sen benden bu kadınların tuzaklarını bertaraf etmezsen ben onların sevdasına düşerim ve cahillerden olurum 33 Bunun üzerine rabbı duasını kabul buyurdu da ondan onların tuzaklarını bertaraf etti, hakıkat o, öyle semî alîmdir 34 ��US› q¢á£ 2 † a Û è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b ‰ a ë¢a aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û î Ž¤v¢ä¢ä£ é¢ y n£¨ó y©îå§; VS› ë …  3 ß È é¢ aÛŽ£¡v¤å Ï n î bæ¡6 Ó b4 a y †¢ç¢à b¬ a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨íä©¬ó a Ç¤–¡Š¢  à¤Š¦7a ë Ó b4 aÛ¤b¨ Š¢ a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨íä©ó¬ a y¤à¡3¢ Ï ì¤Ö ‰ a¤©ó ¢j¤Œ¦a m b¤×¢3¢ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¢ ß¡ä¤é¢6 ã j£¡÷¤ä b 2¡n b¤ë©íÜ¡é©7 a¡ã£ b ã Š¨íÙ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›� sh:»2860 ��WS› Ó b4 Û b í b¤m©îØ¢à b Ÿ È bâ¥ m¢Š¤‹ Ó bã¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b ã j£ b¤m¢Ø¢à b 2¡n b¤ë©íÜ¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í b¤m¡î Ø¢à 6b ‡¨Û¡Ø¢à b ß¡à£ b Ç Ü£ à ä©ó ‰ 2£©ó6 a¡ã£©ó m Š ×¤o¢ ß¡Ü£ ò Ó ì¤â§ Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¤ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ = XS› ë am£ j È¤o¢ ß¡Ü£ ò a¨2 b¬ö©ó¬ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë a¡¤z¨Õ ë í È¤Ô¢ìl 6 ß b× bæ Û ä b¬ a æ¤ ã¢’¤Š¡Ú 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù ß¡å¤ Ï š¤3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤ä b ë Ç Ü ó aÛä£ b¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š aÛä£ b¡ Û b í ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ YS› í b • by¡j ó¡ aÛŽ£¡v¤å¡õ ea ‰¤2 bl¥ ß¢n 1 Š£¡Ó¢ìæ  î¤Š¥ a â¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤ì ay¡†¢ aÛ¤Ô è£ b‰¢6 PT› ß b m È¤j¢†¢ëæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a ¤à b¬õ¦  à£ î¤n¢à¢ìç b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ ë a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡è b ß¡å¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ§6 a¡æ¡ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ a¡Û£ b Û¡Ü£¨é¡6 a ß Š a Û£ b m È¤j¢†¢ë¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a¡í£ bê¢6 ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ†£©íå¢ aÛ¤Ô î£¡á¢ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š aÛä£ b¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ QT› í b • by¡j ó¡ aÛŽ£¡v¤å¡ a ß£ b¬ a y †¢×¢à b Ï î Ž¤Ô©ó ‰ 2£ é¢  à¤Š¦7a ë a ß£ b aÛ¤b¨ Š¢ Ï î¢–¤Ü k¢ Ï n b¤×¢3¢ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ a¤¡é©6 Ó¢š¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï©îé¡ m Ž¤n 1¤n¡î bæ¡6 RT› ë Ó b4 Û¡Ü£ ˆ©ô Ã å£ a ã£ é¢ ã bx§ ß¡ä¤è¢à b a‡¤×¢Š¤ã©ó Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡Ù 9 Ï b ã¤Ž¨,îé¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ ‡¡×¤Š ‰ 2£¡é© Ï Ü j¡s Ï¡ó aÛŽ£¡v¤å¡ 2¡š¤É ¡ä©î6å ;›� sh:»2861 Meali Şerifi Sonra bu kadar âyâtı gördükleri halde o adamlara şu reiy galebe etti: behemehal onu bir müddet zindana atsınlar 35 Onunla beraber zindana iki delikanlı daha girdi, birisi ben, dedi: ru'yada kendimi görüyorum ki şarap sıkıyorum, diğeri de ben, dedi: ru'yada kendimi görüyorum ki başımın üstünde bir ekmek götürüyorum ondan kuşlar yiyor, bize bunun ta'birini haber ver, çünkü biz, seni muhsinlerden görüyoruz 36 Dedi ki: size merzuk olacağınız bir taam gelecek a her halde o gelmezden evvel ben size bunun ta'birini haber vermiş bulunurum, bu bana rabbımın ta'lim buyurduklarındandır, çünkü ben, Allaha inanmıyan ve hep Âhıreti inkâr edenlerden ıbaret bulunan bir kavmin milletini bıraktım 37 Ve atalarım İbrahim ve İshak ve Ya'kubun milletine ittiba' ettim, bizim Allaha hiç bir şey şerîk koşmamız olamaz, bu bize ve insanlara Allahın bir fazlıdır, velâkin insanların ekserisi şükretmezler 38 Ey benim zindan arkadaşlarım, müteferrık bir çok ilâhlar mı hayırlıdır yoksa hepsine galip, kahhar olan bir Allah mı? 39 Sizin ondan başka taptıklarınız bir takım kuru isimlerden ıbarettir ki onları siz ve atalarınız takmışsınızdır, yoksa Allah, onlara öyle bir saltanat indirmemiştir, huküm oncak Allahındır, o size kendisinden başkasına tapmamanızı emretti, doğru ve sabit din budur velâkin nâsın ekserisi bilmezler 40 Ey benim zindan arkadaşlarım! gelelim ru'yanıza: biriniz Efendisine yine şarap sunacak, diğeri de asılacak, kuşlar başından yiyecek, işte fetvâsını istediğiniz emir hallolundu 41 Bir de bunlardan, kurtulacağını zannettiğine, Efendinin yanında beni an dedi, ona da Şeytan, Efendisine anmayı unutturdu da senelerce zindanda kaldı 42 Fakat Allah, halâsını murad ettiği zaman bakınız nasıl bir sebeb halk etti: sh:»2862 ��ST› ë Ó b4 aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¢ a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨ô  j¤É 2 Ô Š ap§ ¡à bæ§ í b¤×¢Ü¢è¢å£  j¤É¥ Ç¡v bÒ¥ ë  j¤É ¢ä¤j¢Ü bp§ ¢š¤Š§ ë a¢ Š í b2¡Ž bp§6 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü b¢ a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó Ï©ó ‰¢õ¤í bô a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡ÜŠ£¢õ¤í b m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ TT› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a ™¤Ì bt¢ a y¤Ü bâ§7 ë ß b ã z¤å¢ 2¡n b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y¤Ü bâ¡ 2¡È bÛ¡à©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Bir gün Melik ben, dedi: ru'yada görüyorum ki yedi semiz inek, bunları yedi arık yiyor ve yedi yeşil başakla diğer yedi de kuru, ey Efendiler, siz ru'ya ta'bir ediyorsanız bana ru'ya mı halledin 43 Dediler ki ru'ya dediğin "edgâsü ahlâm" demet demet hayalâttır, biz ise hayalâtın te'vilini bilmiyoruz 44 43.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü b¢›� Ey mele' - ya'ni Melik o rü'yayı görmüş ve meşhur ulemâ ve hukemâsının a'yanından mürekkeb büyük bir hey'et toplamış ve bunlara bervechi balâ rü'yayı nakledip demişti ki ey hey'eti müctemia: ��a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó Ï©ó ‰¢õ¤í bô ›� Rü'yam hakkında bana bir fetvâ veriniz - ya'ni bu rü'ya, benim için pek mühim bir me'sele oldu, bunu ta'bir edip müşkilimi hallediniz ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡ÜŠ£¢õ¤í b m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ ›� eğer siz rü'yaya geçebilir, rü'ya ta'bir etmek ılminde mâhir iseniz - bunu yaparsanız.Hey'et ��44. � ��Ó bÛ¢ì¬a›� dediler ki - bu senin rü'ya dediğin sh:»2863 ��a ™¤Ì bt¢ a y¤Ü bâ§7›� bir edgasi ahlâmdır. Ya'ni yaşı kurusuna karışmış ot demetleri gibi yenisi eskisine karışmış bir yığın uyku hayalâtı: hakıkatte hiç bir ma'nâsı olmıyan eski yeni bir takım evham ve hayalâtın ıhtılâtından ıbaret ma'nâsız hâdiselerdir. ��ë ß b ã z¤å¢ 2¡n b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y¤Ü bâ¡ 2¡È bÛ¡à©îå ›� bis ise ahlâmın te'vilini bilmeyiz - ya'ni ahlâmın meali yoktur ki bilelim. Görülüyor ki burada rü'ya ile ahlâm birbirine tekabül ettirilerek hukemânın hallinden âciz kaldıkları ve acizlerinden dolayı bir çoklarının inkâra saptıkları rü'ya mes'elesinde esas olan gayet mühim bir nokta tenvir edilmiştir. Ya'ni rü'yadan bahsedilirken şu iki kelimenin hakıkatte farkı olduğunu unutmamalıdır: Ru'ya: hulüm. Bunlar' müteşabih hâdiseler olmakla yekdiğerine karıştırılır ise de Kur'an ıhtar ediyor ki ru'ya ahlâmdan başkadır. Ru'ya mücerred enfüsî bir hâdise değildir. Onun zımnında ubur ve intikal olunabilecek hakıkî bir ma'nâ ve meal gizlidir. Hulüm ise vakı'de hiç meali olmıyan boş bir vehm-ü hayalden ıbarettir ki haddi zatında bir te'siri haricîden neş'et etmiş olsa bile afakî bir hakıkat ifade etmez. Ve binaenaleyh ta'bir ve te'vili olmıyan bir ıhtilâm gibi sırf nefsî bir hâdise veya Şeytanî bir yalan olmaktan ileri gitmez. Ve böyle muhtelif ahlâmın yekdiğerine karışmasına da edgası ahlâm ta'bir olunur. Demek ki lisanı hakıkatte ru'ya, sadık olanların ismidir. Kâzib olanlarına ahlâm denilmelidir. Bunların ikisi de uyku halinde nefisde temessül eden hayalî bir takım suver ve sh:»2864 eşbah olarak görüldüklerinden dolayı zâhiren ru'ya, bir hulüm veya hulüm, bir ru'ya zannedilebir. Ve onun için urfi avammdan bu iki kelime, müteradif olarak kullanılır. sa da hakıkatte öyle değildir. Ru'ya, ru'yet ma'nâsından me'huz olduğu için bunda hayalin meverâsında bir hakıkat görülmüş bulunur ki ru'yanın asıl müteallakı odur. Hayal o hakıkatin nefiste bir temessülü olur. Ve bunun içindir ki ru'yanın haddi zatında bir meal ve ta'biri vardır. Ru'ya ta'biri veya te'vili demek de o suveri hayaliyyeden bir ciheti delâlet bularak mâverasındaki hakıkate geçebilmek demektir ki bunda en mühim nokta o hâdisatı hayaliyyenin enfüsî olan haysiyyetile âfakî olan haysiyyetini temyiz edebilmektir. Bu ma'nâ aslı lisanda geçirmek demek olan ta'bir fı'linden ziyade ubur lisanda ıbare masdarile ifade olunur ki bir yerden bir yere geçmek demektir. Ya'ni «ta'biri ru'ya» ıtlakı dahi mütearef ise de «uburürru'ya» denilmek Arabîde daha fasîhtir. Bundan dolayı Kur'anda sülâsîi mücerredden olarak « ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡ÜŠ£¢õ¤í b m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ � » buyurulmuş, tef'ılden « ��m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ � » buyurulmamıştır. Lisanımızda ise «ta'biri» şayi' olmuştur.Yukarıda görük ki «ta'biri ru'ya» ilmi «te'vili ehadîs» ılmi unvanile ifade edilmişti. EHADÎS. Hadîsin cem'ı, hadîs de söz veya hâdis, ya'ni hâdise demek olabileceğine göre esas ı'tıbarile «te'vili ehadîs» terkibi ya nefsindeki sözün vakı'deki mealini veya nefsin teallûk ettiği hâdisatın ileride varacağı meal ve akıbeti anlamak demek olur. Demek ki rü'ya ta'bir etmek ya söz veya hâdise te'vil etmek ma'nâsında bir anlayıştır. Bunların ikisini de birine irca' etmek mümkin olur. Çünkü söz anlamak bir hâdisei nefsiyye olan sözden harice intikal ile onun mâverasında bir vakıa anlamak demek olduğu gibi hâdisattan netaici müstakbeleyi anlamak da haricdeki bir vakıayı idrâk ile onun meali olan bir kelâmı nefsî duymak ve anlamak ma'nâsına sh:»2865 raci'dir. Ve ma'lûmdur ki alel'umum ihtisastan hakıkîsi veya vehmîsi bulunabildiği gibi sözün de sadıkı ve kâzibi vardır. Doğru sözün zihindeki medlûlünden başka başka vakı'de ifade ettiği bir meal bulunur. Yalan söz ise vakı'de meali bulunmayan mücerred bir hâdisei hayaliyyeden ıbaret olur. İşte yakaza halinde doğru bir söz veya hakıkî bir ıhtisas ile eğri bir sözün veya yanlış bir ıhtisasın farkları ne ise ru'ya ile ahlâm beynindeki fark da o demektir ki binnetice sıdk-u kizb nisbetine raci' olur. binaenaleyh ru'ya bir nefsin tarafı haktan kendinde duyduğu bir kelâmı sadık misali, ahlâm da bir kelâmı kâzib misalidir. Kelâmın hakıkati mecazi, sarihi kinayesi, ma'rufu garibi, iyması remzi olduğu gibi ru'ya da öyledir. Şu kadar ki ekseriyyetle ru'yalar urfi âmm ile değil, ferdin nefsindeki gizli şuur hususıyyetlerine göre söyliyen bir muammâ, bir lugaz, bir bilmece gibi ta'kıdli bir tahyil veya garip bir lugaz, bir bilmece gibi ta'kıdli bir tahyil veya garip bir temsil, velhasıl « �aÛŠ� » gibi bir remzi ledünnîdir. Ve onun için te'vili de ılmi kesbî ile değil, ancak bir ılmi vehbî ile ile bilinir ki bunun ednâsı firaset ve ilham, a'lâsı vahiydir. Ve bundan dolayı Enbiyadan maadasının ru'yası ve ta'biri sureti umumiyyede ılmi yakîn ifade etmez. Ancak görünüşün ve gören kimsenin hususıyyetine göre bir vehimden bir cezme kadar varabilecek meratibi muhtelifede ferdî bir duygu husule getirebilir. Ve ru'yanın asıl te'vili vakıat ile tebeyyün eder. Ba'zı ru'yaların aynı vakı' olur. Ba'zılarının ta'biri de beraber görülür. Ba'zı ru'yalar gören kimsenin vicdanında ta'bir olunmamakla beraber sadık bir ru'ya olduğuna dair mücmel ve fakat zarurî bir kanaat ile müterafık olur. Mevzuı bahsolan Mısır Melikinin ru'yası da böyle olduğundan « ��a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó Ï©ó ‰¢õ¤í bô a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Û¡ÜŠ£¢õ¤í b m È¤j¢Š¢ëæ � » demiştir. Ulemai islâm, ru'ya hâdislerini üç sınıf üzerine tasnif etmişlerdir: birincisi tarafı rabbanîden doğrudan doğru veya bir Melek vasitasile vakı' olan bir telkıni haktır ki sh:»2866 asıl ru'ya budur. İkincisi nefsin kendinden kendine vakı' olan bir telkınidir ki mücerred hatıratı maziyesinin bir tahayyülünden başka bir kıymeti haiz olmaz. Üçüncüsü bir telkıni Şeytanîdir ki gizli bir te'siri haricîden mün'bais ve fakat yalan bir tedai ve tahayyülden ıbaret olur. Ve işte bu ikisi ahlâm veya edgasi ahlâmdır. Maamafih bütün bunlar nefiste ılmî olmasa bile hissî bir heyecan uyandırmaktan halî kalmaz. Binaenaleyh yalnız ılmiyyet noktai nazarından değil, tahavvülâtı hissiyye noktai nazarından da düşünüldüğü zaman görülür ki ahlâmın bile ma'rifetünnefiste şayanı mutalea bir ehemmiyeti vardır. Filvakı' ehadîsi nebeviyyede ru'yaların hem ılmiyyeti hem hissiyeti haysiyetlerine işaret buyurmuşlardır. Ezcümle «ru'ya, nübüvetin kırt altı cüz'ünden bir cüzü'dür.» Hadîsi şerifi ılmî haysiyyetine işaret olduğu gibi «nübüvetler munkatı' oldu, mübeşşirat kaldı» hadîsi şerifi de daha ziyade hissiyetini natıktır. Nübüvvetlerin ekmeli nübüvveti Muhammediyyedir. Hatemül'enbiyanın irtihaline kadar vayh aldığı müddeti nübüvvet ise yirmi üç sene idi ve bu yirmi üç sene müddetin ilk altı ayındaki vahiy de hep fecri sadık gibi zuhur eden ru'ya ile olmuştu (Fatiha tefsirine bak) yirmi üç senenin ise kırk altı «altı ay» demek olduğu hisab olunursa ilk altı ayda olan vahyi ekmeli nübüvetin kırk altı cüz'ünden bir cüz'ü olduğu ve ru'ya keşfiyyatı gaybiyyenin ilk mertebesini teşkil ettiği anlaşılır.Burada bu mes'eleyi zamanımızın felsefesi telâkkilerine göre biraz iyzah etmek de faideden hali olmıyacaktır. Ma'rifetünnefs ile, ruhiyyat ile meşgul olanların ma'lûmudur ki yakaza halinde bize muayyen bir şey tanıtan, meselâ « bir buğday gördüm veya bir ses işittim » dedirten her hangi bir ru'yet ve müşahede yalnız filhal hasıl olan basît bir ihsastan ıbaret değildir. Filhal olan ıhsası basît üzerine hafızamız da ona mümasil ihsasatı sabıkamıza aid sh:»2867 bir takım suver-ü maani dahi tedai ve tevarüd etmiş bulunur da biz bunların mecmuundan yeni bir ma'rifeti cüz'iyye edinimiş bulunuruz. Bu suretle her yeni bir ihsastan anladığımız yeni bir şuhudun mazmununu meşhudatı mazıyemizin mütemasil hayallerini istihzar sayesinde ve aradaki temasülün kuvvet ve vuzuhu nisbetinde kendimize söyleyebiliriz de meselâ « şurada bir yaprak gördüm » diye biliriz, İhsasi halî ile ıhsasatı sabıkamızın nefsimizde bittedai geçid resmi yapan hayalleri arasında bir mümaselet ve müşabehet ahz edemediğiniz zaman da « bir şey görüyorum amma seçemiyorum » deriz. Çünkü biz hiç bir misil ve misalini bilmediğimiz büsbütün yeni bir şeyi tanıyamayız. Şuhudı haricîde böyle olduğu gibi şuhudı batınîde de böyledir. Meselâ «düşünüyorum, başım ağrıyor» diye bilmemiz bir hissi halî müşabih ma'lûmati mazıyemizin istihzarına merbuttur. Halbuki nefsimiz uyku halinde de zâhir veya bâtından te'sir alabilir. Ve kendisiyle konuşabilir. Ve hatıratı mazıyesi tedai edebilir. Ve bu suretle ru'ya ve âhlam denilen hâdisatı nefsaniyye vaki' olur. Ve uykudaki bir nefis, iradesine malik olmadığı için artık bunlar nefsin irade ve dikkati haricinde olarak kendisinde cereyan eden varidattan ıbaret bulunur. Ve onun için bu tedailerin mebdeine olan vechi temasülü nefsin dikkatine hafi kalacağından hey'eti mecmuasının bittemsil ifade edeceği mazmunı hakikî tefsire muhtac olacak vechile mübhem olur. Eğer bu tedailer yeni bir te'sir ile alâkadar olmayıb da gerek eğri gerek doğru hatıratı mazıyenin mücerred bir tekerrür ve ihtilâtından ıbaret bulunursa ahlâm veya edgasi ahlâm olur. Tarafı haktan bir te'sir üzerine cereyan eden tedailer de ru'yayı teşkil ederler. Binaenaleyh ru'yet, bir ıhsasi basît ile ile bir tedai cereyanının mazmunu olduğu gibi ru'ya da bir te'sir ile bir tedai cereyanının mazmunudur. Ru'yetteki tedainin temasülünden o ıhsasın mazmunu okunduğu gibi sh:»2868 ru'yadaki tedainin temasülünden de o te'sirin mazmunu okunacaktır. Fakat ru'yet hâdisesi, ne kadar cebrî olursa olsun onda nefsin nazar ve dikkat gibi kesb-ü iradesiyle alâkadar olan ef'ali ıhtiyariyyesinin bir hissai ıhtilâtı vardır. Ve hattâ ru'yetin vuzuhu dikkatle mütenasib olur. Onun için bir nazara ilişmiş olduğu halde dikkatten kaçan bir takım şeyler bulunur ki ya hiç ru'yete ıktıran etmez veya mübhem bir surette ilişir. Ru'ya hâdisesi ise nefsin irade ve intihabı fevkında ve mücerred cebrî bir surette cereyan eder, binaenaleyh ru'yanın mazmununu ifade eden vücuhi temasül, nefsin iradesine yabancı ve dikkatine hafi kalmak i'tibariyle ru'yet mazmunu gibi sarih ve muttarid olamazsa da diğer taraftan nefsin irade ve intihabı, ıhtılât etmemesi haysiyyetinden ru'yanın doğrudan doğru bir tasarrufi rabbanî ve tarafı haktan bir telkîni gaybî olması hususu ru'yet harikasından daha zâhirdir. Bundan dolayıdır ki insanlar, ru'yalarının tahakkukunda ru'yetlerinin tahakkukundan ziyade bir bürhanı ulûhiyyet görürler. Ve hiç şüphe yok ki sadik ru'yaya, milyonda bir bile tesadüf edilse bu hakikatin ehemmiyetine asla halel gelmez. Şunu da ıhtar edelim ki ru'ya, yalnız uyku haline münhasır bir hâdise değildir, Uyanıkken, bahusus bir karanlıkta veya gözler yumulmuş olarak bir murakabe halinde bir sinema manzarası gibi görülen bir takım menazırı misaliyye vaki' olur ki bunlar alel'ade tahatturat ve tahayyülât gibi sönük değil, tıbkı bir ru'yet kadar parlak ve vazıh olarak müşahede edilirler. Ve tıbkı bir ru'ya gibi misalen ve ba'zı da aynen ta'bir ve te'viliyle bilahare tahakkuk da ederler. Bunu kendilerinde müşahede etmiş olanlar şuna kani'dirler ki mücerred âlemi maani ile mücerred âlemi madde arasında muallâk bir âlemi misal ve eşbah vardır. Ma'nâ, maddede, madde ma'nâda bununla temessül eder. Ve gerek menamda ve gerek yakazada ru'ya bir hakikatin mücerred bu âlemi sh:»2869 misalden ruha görünmesidir ve bundan dolayı ru'ya, alel'ade tedaıi hatırattan ve ahlâmdan başka bir hâdisei keşfiyyedir. Ta'biri ru'ya da ulûmı vehbiyye ve keşfiyyeden olduğu için fikr-ü mantıkla hallolunamaz. Olunamadığından dolayı da ehli zâhir için ru'ya ile ahlâmın temyizi müşkil olur. Ve hattâ esrarı gaybiyyeden büsbütün gafil olanlar, rabbül'âlemînin alîm ve hakîm olduğunu bilmeyenler alel'umum ru'yaların ahlâmdan ıbaret olduğunu iddiaya kadar varırlar. İşte melei mezkûr da ya böyle bütün ru'yaları ahlâm farz ederek veya münkir değillerse de ru'ya ile ahlâmı fark edemiyerek ta'birden ızharı acz ettiklerinde: ��UT› ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©ô ã v b ß¡ä¤è¢à b ë a…£ × Š 2 È¤† a¢ß£ ò§ a ã ¯b a¢ã j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡n b¤ë©íÜ¡é© Ï b ‰¤¡Ü¢ìæ¡ VT› í¢ì¢Ñ¢ a í£¢è b aÛ–£¡†£©íÕ¢ a Ï¤n¡ä b Ï©ó  j¤É¡ 2 Ô Š ap§ ¡à bæ§ í b¤×¢Ü¢è¢å£  j¤É¥ Ç¡v bÒ¥ ë  j¤É¡ ¢ä¤j¢Ü bp§ ¢š¤Š§ ë a¢ Š í b2¡Ž bp§= Û È Ü£©¬ó a ‰¤u¡É¢ a¡Û ó aÛä£ b¡ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi O ikisinden kurtulmuş olan da nice zamandan sonra hatırladı da dedi ki: ben size onun te'vilini haber veririm, hemen beni gönderin 45 Yusüf! Ey sıddık ! Bize şunu hallet: "yedi semiz inek bunları yedi arık yiyor ve yedi yeşil başakla diğer yedi de kuru" ümid ederim ki o nâsa cevab ile dönerim, gerektir ki kadrini bilirler 46 sh:»2870 ��ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©ô ã v b ß¡ä¤è¢à b›� O ikiden kurtulmuş olan da - ya'ni Yusüfe ru'ya ta'bir ettirilmiş olan o iki zından arkadaşından kurtulub çıkmış olan sâkı de ��ë a…£ × Š 2 È¤† a¢ß£ ò§›� uzun bir müddet sonra - bu vesile ile - hatırlayıb dedi ki... ��a ã ¯b a¢ã j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ aÛƒ›� Cevaben Yusüf: ��WT› Ó b4 m Œ¤‰ Ç¢ìæ  j¤É ¡ä©îå … a 2¦7b Ï à b y – †¤m¢á¤ Ï ˆ ‰¢ëê¢ Ï©ó ¢ä¤j¢Ü¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß¡à£ b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìæ XT› q¢á£ í b¤m©ó ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù  j¤É¥ ‘¡† a…¥ í b¤×¢Ü¤å ß b Ó †£ ß¤n¢á¤ Û è¢å£ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß¡à£ b m¢z¤–¡ä¢ìæ YT› q¢á£ í b¤m©ó ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç bâ¥ Ï©îé¡ í¢Ì bt¢ aÛä£ b¢ ë Ï©îé¡ í È¤–¡Š¢ëæ ;›� Meali Şerifi Dedi: yedi sene bermu'tad ekeceksiniz, biçtiklerinizi başağında bırakınız, biraz yiyeceğinizden ma'ada 47 Sonra onun arkasından yedi kurak sene gelecek, önce biriktirdiklerinizi yiyip götürecek, biraz saklıyacağınızdan maada 48 sonra onun arkasından bir yıl gelecek ki halk onda sıkıntıdan kurtulacak, sıkıp sağacak 49 Yusüfün bu ta'birine agâh olunca: sh:»2871 ��PU› ë Ó b4 aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¢ aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡é©7 Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ê¢ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¢ Ó b4 a‰¤u¡É¤ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ù Ï Ž¤÷ Ü¤é¢ ß b 2 b4¢ aÛä£¡Ž¤ì ñ¡ aÛ£¨n©ó Ó À£ È¤å a í¤†¡í è¢å£ 6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó 2¡Ø î¤†¡ç¡å£ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi Bunu duyan Melik de getirin bana onu, bunun üzerine ona gönderilen adem gelince, haydi Efendine dön de sor ona: o ellerini doğrayan kadınların maksadları ne imiş, şüphe yok ki rabbim onların hiylelerine alîmdir dedi 50 50. ��ë Ó b4 aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¢ aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡é©7›� Melik de onu bana getirin dedi - ya'ni sâkı gelip ta'biri haber verince Melik, Yusüfün ilm-ü fazlını anladı - ve zındandan çıkarılıp kendisine getirilmesini emr eyledi.Fakat ��Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ê¢ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¢›� bunun üzerine kendisine resul varınca - ya'ni bu emri tebliğ etmek için Yusüfe giden elçi varınca Yusüf, hemen zındandan çıkıvermedi de elçiye �Ó b4 ›� dedi ki ��a‰¤u¡É¤ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� Efendine dön ��Ï Ž¤÷ Ü¤é¢›� de sor ona ��ß b 2 b4¢ aÛä£¡Ž¤ì ñ¡ aÛ£¨n©ó Ó À£ È¤å a í¤†¡í è¢å£ 6›� o ellerini doğrayan kadınların maksadları ne imiş ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó 2¡Ø î¤†¡ç¡å£ Ç Ü©îá¥›� şüphe yok ki benim rabbım - Allah tealâ - onların keydlerine alîmdir. - O kadınların bana ne hud'a yapmak istediklerini bilir. Bilmek için sormağa muhtac değildir. Fakat başkaları hakikati bilmez, onun için Efendin sorsun, tahkikat icra etsin, benim sırf kadın hılesiyle bigayri hakkın habs edildiğim enzarı ammede anlaşılsın, ısmet-ü beraetim gereği gibi tebeyyün eylesin de öyle çıkayım diye sebat etti. Ve şayanı dikkattir ki asıl Hanımı tasrih etmedi. Bu kadar sene sh:»2872 zındanda yaşayan Yusüf, zerre kadar sarsılmadıktan başka bu suretle büyükle üstüne büyüklükle nezaket gösterdi. Bunu takdir eden Melik de bizzat tahkikata girişib kadınları ıhzar ve istintak ederek:��QU› Ó b4 ß b  À¤j¢Ø¢å£ a¡‡¤ ‰ aë …¤m¢å£ í¢ì¢Ñ Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é©6 Ó¢Ü¤å y b” Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß b Ç Ü¡à¤ä b Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ ¢ì¬õ§6 Ó bÛ o¡ aß¤Š a p¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤÷¨å y –¤z — aÛ¤z Õ£¢9 a ã¯ b ‰ aë …¤m¢é¢ Ç å¤ ã 1¤Ž¡é© ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û à¡å aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ›� Meali Şerif Melik, o kadınlara, derdiniz ne idi ki o vakıt Yusüfün nefsinden murad almağa kalktınız ? Dedi, hâşâ dediler Allah için biz onun aleyhinde bir fenalık bilmiyoruz. Azîzin karısı şimdi, dedi, hak tezahür etti, onun nefsinden ben kâm almak istedim, o ise şeksiz şüphesiz sadıklardandır 51 Bundan sonraki iki âyet, birincinin muzmununa nazaran Yusüfün kelâmından olmak tebadür eder ise de makabline irtibatı cihetiyle Hanımın kelâmının maba'di olması daha zâhirdir. Şöyle ki:��RU› ‡¨Û¡Ù Û¡î È¤Ü á a ã£©ó Û á¤ a ¢ä¤é¢ 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í è¤†©ô × î¤† aÛ¤‚ b¬ö¡ä©îå ›� sh:»2873 Meali Şerifi Bu işte şunun için ki bilsin hakıkaten ben, ona gaybında hıyanet etmedim ve hakıkaten Allah hâinlerin hiylesini muvaffakıyyete erdirmez Bununla beraber : ��SU› ë ß b¬ a¢2 Š£¡ôª¢ ã 1¤Ž©ó7 a¡æ£ aÛä£ 1¤ Û b ß£ b‰ ñ¥ 2¡bÛŽ£¢ì¬õ¡ a¡Û£ b ß b‰ y¡á ‰ 2£©ó6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi Nefsimi terbiye de etmiyorum, çünkü nefis cidden emmaredir fenayı emreder meğer ki rabbım rahmetiyle yarlıgaya çünkü rabbım gafur rahîmdir 53 53. ��ë ß b¬ a¢2 Š£¡ôª¢ ã 1¤Ž©ó7›� Nefsimi tebrie de etmem - ya'ni Yusüfün gıyabında kendisine hıyanet etmediğimi bilsin diye hakkı i'tiraf ederken kendimi hıyanetten büsbütün tebrie ve tenzih de etmem, çünkü mukaddema söylediğimi söyledim, yaptığımı yaptım - ��a¡æ£ aÛä£ 1¤ Û b ß£ b‰ ñ¥ 2¡bÛŽ£¢ì¬õ¡›� filhakıka nefis emmâretün bissu'dur - haddi zatında nefsi beşer fenalığı kuvvetle âmirdir, fenalık kumandanıdır. Ya'ni umumiyetle nefsi beşerînin tabîatında şehevate meyl ve o yolda kuvâ ve âlâtını isti'mal eylemek hasleti vardır. Ve binaenaleyh sırf nefsine kalırsa insan fenalığa düşer ��a¡Û£ b ß b‰ y¡á ‰ 2£©ó6›� ancak rabbımın rahmet ettiği müstesnâ - ya'ni ancak rabbımın nefsi Yusüf gibi bilhassa rahmetiyle yargılandığı nefisler pâk ve ma'süm sh:»2874 olurlar. Yâhud ancak rabbım rahmet ettiği vakıt emri rabbanî emri nefsanîyi hukümsüz bırakır veya nefis, emri rabbanîye mutmainn olur da insan fenalıktan mahfuz kalır. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� şüphe yok ki rabbım gafurdur rahîmdir. - Mağrifet ve rahmeti büyük, çok büyüktür. Binaenaleyh bir çok ahvalde nefislerin tabiatleri mucebince ma'ruz oldukları temayülâtı mağrifetile örttüğü ve cereyanlarına mani' olarak fı'le çıkmaktan rahmetile muhafaza ettiği gibi günahı ı'tiraf edip istigfar eyliyenlere de magfiret ve rahmet eder. Bunun için, ben nefsi emmaremi tebrie etmiyerek hakkı ı'tıraf ettim ve mahza rabbımın rahmetile hıyanetten mahfuz kaldım, bundan böyle de rabbımın mağfiret ve rahmetini taleb ve ümid ederim. İşte Azizim böyle ı'tiraf ve istiğfar ederek hakkı ıkrar ve iymanını ızhar etti ve Yusüfün ındallah ma'lûm olan nezaheti enzarı enamda da böyle parlak bir surette tecelli eyledi. Düşünmeli ki aşkı hak, aşkı nefsanîye nasıl galebe etti. İhtiras ve gayz ile dolmuş hasımların bile teslimi nefs ile husni şehadetten kendilerini alamadıkları bu nezahet ve fazılet ne büyük bir mertebei kudsiyyettir. Bakınız husni hakkın tecellisi muvacehesinde ihtiraslar nasıl sönüyor, gayzlar nasıl siliniyor, benlikler nasıl kalkıyor da aşkı haktan başka payidar olabilecek hiç bir alâka kalmıyor. Hak böyle tebeyyün etti. ��TU› ë Ó b4 aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¢ aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡é©¬ a ¤n ‚¤Ü¡–¤é¢ Û¡ä 1¤Ž©ó7 Ï Ü à£ b × Ü£ à é¢ Ó b4 a¡ã£ Ù aÛ¤î ì¤â Û † í¤ä b ß Ø©îå¥ a ß©îå¥ UU› Ó b4 au¤È Ü¤ä©ó Ç Ü¨ó  Œ a¬ö¡å¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7 a¡ã£©ó y 1©îÅ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� sh:»2875 Meali Şerifi Melik de dedi: getirin bana onu kendime tahsıs edeyim! bunun üzerine vaktâ ki onunla konuştu, dedi: sen bu gün, nezdimizde cidden bir mevkı' sahibisin, eminsin, 54 Dedi: beni Arz hazineleri üzerine me'mur et, çünkü ben iyi korur, iyi bilirim 55 54. ��ë Ó b4 aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¢ aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡é©¬›� Melik de dedi getirin bana onu - o Yusüfü ��a ¤n ‚¤Ü¡–¤é¢ Û¡ä 1¤Ž©ó7›� kendim için istihlâs edeyim - ya' ni halıs olarak kendime hass kılayım.Lisanı Arabda «Azîz» dahi Melik demek olduğuna nazaran ba'zıları bu meliki salifüzzikir Azîz zannetmişlerse de ifadei Kur'anın zâhirine muhaliftir. Zira bu surette Azîzin « ��a ¤n ‚¤Ü¡–¤é¢ Û¡ä 1¤Ž©ó7�» demesi ma'nâsız olacağı gibi birine Azîz birine de Melik denilmesi tegayürde zâhirdir. Binaenaleyh Azîz, Mısrın hukümdarına yakın en büyük payede bir vezir veya emîr. Melik de hukümdarı demek olduğu anlaşılıyor. Netekim ba'zı rivayetlerde Azîzin ismi «Kıtfir» Melikin ismi de «Reyyan» olduğu nakledilmiştir. Eski Mısır hükümdarlarına «Fir'avn» ıtlakı ma'ruf olduğu halde buna Fir'avn ta'bir olunmayıp da Melik ıtlak edilmesi her halde şu iki nükteden birini iş'ar etmekten halî değildir: Birincisi: «Fir'avn» unvanı zulm ile müştehirdir. �� «� ��ë ß b¬ a ß¤Š¢ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ 2¡Š ‘©,î†§��� »� Halbuki Yusüfü istihlâs eden bu Melikin evsafı memduhası, rüşd-ü kiyaseti mevzuı bahistir. Bu suretle bu Melikin siyret noktai nazarından bir Fir'avn olmadığına işaret edilmiş demektir. Netekim Mücahidden bu Melikin müslim olduğu menkuldür. İkincisi: Esasen Fir'avn lâkabının lisan ve kavmiyyet ı'tibarile Mısrî olduğuna göre bu Mısır hukûmdarının Fir'avn sülâlesinden ve Kıbıt Kavminden olmadığına da sh:»2876 bir iymayı tazammun eder. Netekim ba'zı tarihlerde Amalikadan idi denilmiştir ki Mısır tarinde «hiksüsler» namı verilen ve Arabistan tarafından geçip Fir'avnlara galebe ederek dört yüz sene kadar Mısırda icrayi hukûmet ettikleri söylenen kavm olacaktır. İsminin «Reyyan» olduğu hakkındaki rivayet de bunun Arabî olduğuna dalâlet eder. Sûrei «Bakare» de geçtiği üzere ba'zıları bunun Hazreti Musâ zamanına kadar yaşadığını ve Fir'avni Musanın da bu Reyyan olduğunu zannetmişlerse de zâhiri Kur'ana muvafık değildir. Çünkü Kur'anda buna Fir'avn denilmemiş, hasmı Musânın ise Fir'avn olduğu tansıs edilmiştir. Bu Melik âyâtı hakka ı'tibar ile Yusüfü istihlâh etmiş, Fir'avn ise bunun tam zıddına olarak beyyinatı Musâya küfr-ü zulmile Fir'avnlık mahiyyetinin yegâne misali olmuştur.Hâsılı bu Melik, kıymet şinas bir zat idi, Hazreti Yusüfü henüz görmeden bil'vücuh kemalâtına meclûb oldu, zamanının vahîdi olduğunu anladı, onu kendine tahsıs etmek istedi, getirilmesini emretti. ��Ï Ü à£ b × Ü£ à é¢›� Binaenaleyh konuştuğunda - ya'ni Melikin emri derhal icra edildi, Yusüf geldi, Melik ile konuştu, bu suretle Melik, Yusüfün tekellümünü de müşahede etti, o vakıt: ��Ó b4 a¡ã£ Ù ›� Cidden sen dedi ��aÛ¤î ì¤â ›� bu gün - ya'ni bu günden, şu mükâlememiz anından ı'tibaren ��Û † í¤ä b ß Ø©îå¥›� nezdimizde mekîn - büyük bir mekânet ve mertebe sahibi ��a ß©îå¥›� bir emînsin - her hususta mü'temen ve mu'tebersin. Rivayet olunur ki: resul, gelib haberi getirince Hazreti Yusüf kalkmış zındanın kapısına «burası belâlar konağı, diriler kabri, a'da' şemateti, asdika tecribesidir» diye yazmış ve çıkmış, hanedanına dua etmiş yıkanmış, sh:»2877 yeni elbise giymiş ��« �a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a¡ã£¡ó¬ a ¤bªÛ¢Ù 2¡‚ î¤Š¡Ú ß¡å¤  î¤Š¡ê¡ ë a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡È¡Œ£ m¡Ù ë Ó¢†¤‰ m¡Ù ß¡å¤ ‘ Š£¡ê¡ ë ß¡å¤ ‘ Š£¡ Ë î¤Š¡ê¡� »� yarab hayrinle senden bunun hayrini dilerim, bunun ve başkasının şerrinden senin ızzetine ve kudretine sığınırım» diye dua ederek Melikin nezdine girmiş, Arabca selâm vermiş ve Ibranîce bir dua etmiş, Melik «bu ne lisanı» demiş, «atalarımın lisanı» diye cevap vermiş. Melik, bir çok lisan bilirmiş, hepsinden söylemiş, o da cevap vermiş, binaenaleyh Melik, teaccüb etmiş de «arzu ederim ki demiş ru'yamı senden bizzat dinleyeyim» müşarün'ileyh de sığırları, sümbüleleri ve yerlerini onun gördüğü vechile tavsıf ederek anlatmış, bunun üzerine seririne oturtmuş ve re'yini sormuş. «Re'yim demiş bu bolluk senelerde çok zer'ıyyat yaptırırsın ve depolar bina ettirir, oralarda mahsulâtı toplatırsın, kıtlık seneler gelince bu galleleri satarız bu suretle hazineyi büyük bir servet de hasıl olur.».. «Fakat demiş bana bu işi kim yapıverecek?» O vakıt Yusüf kendini arzederek: 55. ��Ó b4 au¤È Ü¤ä©ó Ç Ü¨ó  Œ a¬ö¡å¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7›� Beni, dedi, bu arzın hazineleri üzerine ta'yin et - ya'ni bütün bu Mısır ülkesinin hazinelerinin irad ve masrafı umurunu bana tefvız eyle ��a¡ã£©ó y 1©îÅ¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� her halde ben bir hafîzım, bir alîmimdir. - Hukuk ve emanatı iyi hıfzederim, hazineleri müstehıkk olmıyanlardan iyi korur ve vücuhı tesarrufu pek iyi bilirim. - Bunda adl-ü hakkı ikame ile ahkâmı şer'i icra edebileceğini bilen bir kimse için imâret ve vilâyeti taleb etmek ve ona isti'dadını ızhar eylemek caiz olduğuna ve hattâ Ikamei hakka ve siyaseti halka başka bir suretle yol olmadığı takdirde kâfirden bile ahzi vilâyet câiz olacağına delil vardır denilmiş. Fakat âyette bu Melikin küfrüne dair delil yoktur. Bil'âkis Mücahidden islâm olduğu merviydir. Bir de ��« ��au¤È Ü¤ä©ó Ç Ü¨ó  Œ a¬ö¡å¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7� »� diyen Hazreti Yusüf, salâhiyyeti kâmile taleb etmiştir. Bu surette ise ba'zı müfessirînin dedikleri gibi Melik. Hazreti Yusüfün re'yine tabi' ve ona münkad olmuş sh:»2878 demektir. Binaenaleyh bu suretle kabuli amelin mes'uliyyeti re'sen icrayi ahkâm mes'uliyyetine raci' olur. Taleb mes'elesine gelince: Fıkhı şudur: Ehliyyeti olmıyanlara velâyet haramdır. Tefvıfa da haram, talebi de haram, kabulü de haramdır. Ehliyyeti olanlara kabul caiz; taleb, mekruhtur. Meğer ki taayyün etmiş olsun, ya'ni o işe ondan başka ehil bulunmasın, o vakıt taleb vacib bile olur. İşte bir Peygamber olan Hazreti Yusüf, min tarafillâh me'mur olduğu ahkâmı hakk-u icrasına bir vesile bulmak için bu talebile o vecîbenin ifasına müsaraat etmiştir. Acaba talebi kabul edildi mi ? ��VU› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ß Ø£ ä£ b Û¡î¢ì¢Ñ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7 í n j ì£ a¢ ß¡ä¤è b y î¤s¢ í ’ b¬õ¢6 ã¢–©îk¢ 2¡Š y¤à n¡ä b ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢ ë Û b ã¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Ve işte bu suretle Yusüfü o arzda temkin ettik, neresinde isterse makam tutuyordu, biz rahmetimizi dilediğimize nasıb ederiz, ve muhsinlerin ecrini zayi' etmeyiz 56 56. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Ve işte bu suretle - böyle hıfz-u ılm ile temayüz ettirerek gönülleri teshir eden şanlı bir emniyyet ve mekânetle hazineler başına geçirmek suretile ��ß Ø£ ä£ b Û¡î¢ì¢Ñ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7›� Yusüfü o Arzda temkin ettik. - Arzı Mısırda yüksek bir müknet ve kudretle yerleştirdik.Burada görülüyor ki Yusüfün teklifine karşı Melikin ne dediği tasrih edilmemiş ��« ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ß Ø£ ä£ b� »� buyurulmuştur. Sözün gelişi red ihtimalinin mevzui bahs olamıyacağı anlatmakta sh:»2879 ise de kabulü de tasrih edilmiyerek fi'lin doğrudan doğru Allaha isnad edilmesi şunu ifade eder ki Yusüfü bu suretle makamı ıktidara getiren Melik değil, Allahü azîmüşşan idi, Allah, esbabını ıhzar eylemiş, Meliki ona musahhar kılmış, onu bu makama getirmek için bir âlet yapmış idi. Rivayet olunur ki : Melik, Hazreti Yusüfe bir tac giydirmiş, Devlet mühürünü çıkırıp parmağına ğeçirmiş, kılıc kuşatmış ve onun için inci ve yakut ile murassa' altından bir serîr vazetmiş, müşarün'ileyh de serîr, bununla mülkü sağlamlarım, mühür, bununla umurunu tedbir ederim, fakat tac, bu benim libasımdan da değil atalarımın libasından da değil» demiş, sandaliyeye oturup işe mübaşeret eylemiş, icrayi adalet etmiş, erkek dişi herkes kendini sevmiş, memleket emrine munkad olmuş, bu sıralarda Azîz Kıtfir, vefat etmiş imiş, zevcesi Râîl namı diğer Züleyhâ, Melik tarafından Hazreti Yusüfe tezvic edilmiş. Duhulünde nasıl bu senenin istediğinden iyi değil mi» demiş ve halâ bikir bulmuş, binaenaleyh bundan iki oğlu olmuş: Efrayîm ibni Yusüf, Menşa ibni Yusüf �açg�. Maamafih âyette Melikin sureti kabulü meskûtün anh bırakıldığı gibi, talebin derhal infaz olunuverdiği de anlaşılmıyor. Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellemden menkuldür ki «Allah, rahmet eylesin kardeşim Yusüf ��« ��au¤È Ü¤ä©ó Ç Ü¨ó  Œ a¬ö¡å¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7� » � demese idi o saat iş başına geçirilecekti ve lâkin bu onu bir sene te'hir etti» buyurmuştur. Demek ki haddi zatında bu iş için Hazreti Yusüf, taayyün etmişti fakat kendisine taleb, farzolmamıştı. Zira evveli maslâhat gelecek kıtlık seneler için tedbir almak mes'elesi idi. Buna bir an evvel başlamak evlâ olmakla beraber biraz taahhurle bu maslâhat, fevt oluvermiyecekti halbuki zindandan çıkır çıkmaz hazineler başına geçmek istemesi hakkında teveccühü bulandırabilirdi, o talib değil, matlûb olacaktı, Allah tealâ, onu daha yüksek bir nüfuz ve müknetle iş başına geçirecekti, binaenaleyh talib vaz'ıyyetinde��� sh:»2880 bulunmasa daha iyi olacak, derhal matlûb olub ta'yin edilmiş bulunacaktı. Lâkin Melike karşı ��« �auÈÜäó� »� dediğinden dolayı hikmeti sübhaniyye, işin bir sene te'hırini ıktıza etmiş ve bu suretle Allah, onu o vaziyetten kurtarıp kemali müknetle arzı Mısırda temkin eylemiştir. Öyle ki : ��í n j ì£ a¢ ß¡ä¤è b y î¤s¢ í ’ b¬õ¢6›� neresinde dilerse makam tutuyordu - öyle bir emniyyet ve âsayiş te'min etmiş, öyle bir mahabbet ve i'tibar kazanmış, öyle bir nüfuz ve iktıdar ile memleketi tahti tasarrufuna almış, öyle bir faaliyyete girişmiş idi ki şehirleri, kasabaları, kurası ve mezarin ile bütün Mısır arazısi sanki onun bir konağı haline gelmişti de bundan dilediği yerde ikamet ediyor ve bilâ münazi' tedbiri umur ve icrayı ahkâm eyliyor, istediği gibi istihzarat yapıyordu. Öyle ya. ��ã¢–©îk¢ 2¡Š y¤à n¡ä b ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢›� Biz kime dilersek rahmetimizi dökeriz- faili muhtarız, hiç bir şart ile mukayyed olmıyarak mücerred meşiyyetimizle istediğimizi Dünyada veya Âhırette veya her ikisinde fevkal'ade devletlere, nimetlere mazhar ederiz. Binaenaleyh bu öyle bir rahmeti rahmaniyyedir ki kesbi abdin hiç dahli olmayarak mücerred takdirin cebrî bir cilvesi olur. Yusüf, evvel emirde böyle bir rahmete mazhar idi, evvelâ ona verilen hukm-ü ilim ve nübüvvet-ü muvaffakıyyet böyle sırf vehbî bir rahmeti rahmaniyye idi ��ë Û b ã¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›� ve muhsinlerin ecrini zayi' etmeyiz - ya'ni bir de abdin kesbine, husni ameline terettüb eden ve binaenaleyh bir şer'u kanun ile cereyan eyliyen rahmeti rahimiyye vardır. Dilediğine dilediği gibi in'am eden Allah tealâ, muhsin kullarının ecirlerini de zayi' etmez, baliğan mâbelağ ihsan eder. böyle muhsinlerin muhsini bir deyyandır. Faili muhtar olmakla beraber meşiyyetinin ihsan ile bir deveranı küllîsi vardır. Demek ki hasleti ihsan, rahmeti ilâhiyyinin en müekked ve en cemiyyetlisidir. Bu suretle sh:»2881 muhsinler, biri hasleti ihsan, biri de ecri ihsan olmak üzere rahmeti ilâhiyyenin her iki nev'ıle de bekâm olacaklardır. Ve şu halde rahmeti ilâhiyye ıtlakıle mülâhaza olununca ��« ���a¡æ£ ‰ y¤à o aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó Š©ík¥ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå �� »� dir. İşte Yusüf aleyhisselâm da halıs muhlıs muhsinlerden olduğu için Allah, ecrini zayi' etmemiş, şan- ü şerefle zındanlardan çıkarıp böyle devletler üzerinde mekîn ve emîn kılmıştır. Binaenaleyh böyle şey olur mu ? O suretle bu kadar büyük devlet ve ni'mete irilir mi ? Dememeli. Hem Yusüf gibi muhsinlere mev'ud olan ve asıl nazarı ı'tibara alınması lâzım gelen ecir, böyle lezzeti elem ile karışık Dünya devlet ve hazineleri gibi haddi zatnıda mütenahî ve binaenaleyh fanî ve zayi' olan Dünya ecrinden ıbaret zannedilmemelidir. ��WU› ë Û b u¤Š¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡  î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë × bã¢ìa í n£ Ô¢ìæ ;›� Meali Şerifi Ve elbette Âhiret ecri daha hayırlı fakat iyman edip takvâ yolunu tutanlar için 57 57. ��ë Û b u¤Š¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡  î¤Š¥›� Ve her halde Âhiret ecri daha hayırlıdır. - Ya'ni Dünya ecri bir hayır da olsa Âhıret ecri, daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü daimî, ebedî halıs, hayri mahızdır. ��Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë × bã¢ìa í n£ Ô¢ìæ ;›� Fakat iyman edip ittika eder olanlar için - ya'ni Allahı ve Resulünü tasdık ile Âhirete inanıp ittikayı şiar edinen, şirk ve seyyiattan korunmak âdeti olan muhsinler için Âhiret ecri daha hayırlıdır. Binaenaleyh erbabı ıbret, Yusüfün Dünyada nail olduğu o geçmiş devlet ve ni'mete değil de asıl Âhirette ireceği namütenahî ecri ihsanı nazarı ı'tibara almalı ve öyle iymanı kâmil ile ittika ve ihsana çalışmalıdır. sh:»2882 O, Mısırda o suretle makamı ıktidar da mütemekkin iken :��XU› ë u b¬õ a¡¤ì ñ¢ í¢ì¢Ñ Ï †  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï È Š Ï è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ Û é¢ ß¢ä¤Ø¡Š¢ëæ YU› ë Û à£ b u è£ Œ ç¢á¤ 2¡v è b‹¡ç¡á¤ Ó b4 aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡b „§ Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a 2©îØ¢á¤7 a Û b m Š ë¤æ a ã£©ó¬ a¢ë@Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø î¤3 ë a ã ¯b  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Œ¡Û©îå PV› Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m b¤m¢ìã©ó 2¡é© Ï Ü b × î¤3 Û Ø¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤†©ô ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìæ¡ QV› Ó bÛ¢ìa  ä¢Š aë¡…¢ Ç ä¤é¢ a 2 bê¢ ë a¡ã£ b Û 1 bÇ¡Ü¢ìæ RV› ë Ó b4 Û¡1¡n¤î bã¡é¡ au¤È Ü¢ìa 2¡š bÇ n è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰¡y bÛ¡è¡á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è b¬ a¡‡ a aã¤Ô Ü j¢ì¬a a¡Û¨¬ó a ç¤Ü¡è¡á¤ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í Š¤u¡È¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Bir de Yusüfün biraderleri çıkageldiler, geldiler yanına girdiler, derhal onları tanıdı, onlar ise onu tanımıyorlardı 58 Ve vaktâ ki onları bütün hazırlıklarıile techiz etti, dedi: bana sizin babanızından olan bir kardeşi getirin, görüyorsunuz a ben ölçeği tam ölçüyorum ve ben müsafirperverlerin en yararlısıyım 59 Eğer onu bana getirmezseniz artık benim yanımda size kile yok ve bana yaklaşmayın 60 Dediler: her halde onun için babasından iradesini almağa çalışırız ve her halde yaparız 61 sh:»2883 Uşaklarına da dedi: sermayelerini yüklerinin içine koyuverin belki ailelerine avdetlerinde anlarlar belki yine gelirler 62 58. ��ë u b¬õ a¡¤ì ñ¢ í¢ì¢Ñ ›� Bir de Yusüfün kardeşleri geldi - ya'nî mukaddemâ haber verdiği kıtlık seneleri hulûl etmiş olmakla zahıre için her taraftan gelib Yusüfe müraceat ediyorlardı. Kardeşleri de Mısıra geldiler ��Ï †  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡›� binaenaleyh huzuruna girdiler ��Ï È Š Ï è¢á¤›� derhal onları tanıdı - elbette girecekleri zaman hüviyyetlerini haber vemişlerdir. Ve demek ki şekl-ü kıyafetlerinde de tanınamayacak bir değişiklik yokmuş ve zaten birini tanımış olsa hepsini tanıyacağı derkâr idi. ��ë ç¢á¤ Û é¢ ß¢ä¤Ø¡Š¢ëæ ›� Onlar ise onu tanımıyorlardı - çünkü o çocukken ayrılmış tanıyamayacakları bir hal ve makamda bulunuyordu. Binaenaleyh Sûrenin başında geçtiği üzere Yusüf, kuyuya atıldığı sırada kendisine vahyedilmiş olan ��« ��Û n¢ä j£¡÷ ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ç¡á¤ ç¨ˆ a ë ç¢á¤ Û b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ � »� va'di tahakkuka başlıyordu. Onlar böyle garibane bir surette arzı hal ettiler, o da kendini tanıtmadan berveci âti ikram ile techiz eyledi. 59. ��ë Û à£ b u è£ Œ ç¢á¤ 2¡v è b‹¡ç¡á¤›� ��� Vaktaki onları cehazlarıle techiz etti bütün hazırlıklarile sureti mahsusada hazırladı donattı. Böyle tam uğurlıyacağı sırada ��Ó b4 aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡b „§ Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a 2©îØ¢á¤7›� bana, dedi, babanızdan sizin o bir kardeşi getirin - bu, bâlâda geçtiği üzere vaktıyle ��« ��Û î¢ì¢Ñ¢ ë a ¢ìê¢ a y k£¢ a¡Û¨¬ó a 2©îä b ß¡ä£ b� »� demiş oldukları kardeşi « Bünyamîn » idi. Demek kî gelenler mukaddema Yusüfü götürüb kuyuya atanlar idi, içlerinde bu yoktu, bu sırada veya önce duhulleri esnasında hüviyyet veya ihtiyaçlarını arzederlerken bir kardeşleri daha olduğunu söylemiş olmalılar ki Yusüf onlara böyle bir aşinalık kokusu vermiş olduğu halde kendini sezdirmemiştir. Ve ihtimalki onlar bunu haklarında haricen yapılmış bir tahkık ve istıhbare atf sh:»2884 ederek farkına varamamış, gösterilen bu derin aşinalık emrinden büsbütün hayrete düşmüşlerdir. Bunu söylerken ma'rife olarak � ��« �2bîØá� »� kardeşinizi demeyip de kat'ı izafetle nekire olarak ��« �2b„ ÛØá� »� demeside çok ma'nidardır. Babanızdan sizin obir kardeşi diye hem onu tanımıyormuş gibi davranmış ve hem onun münferid kaldığına işaret etmiş, hem de kendi uhuvvetini kasde müsaid bir iymada bulunmuş ve bu suretle ilk önce sevgili kardeşini yanına celbetmek istemiş de bu emrin infazına teşvik zımnında demiştir ki : ��a Û b m Š ë¤æ a ã£©ó¬ a¢ë@Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø î¤3 ›� Görmüyor musunuz ben bihakkın keyli iyfa ediyorum - ya'ni görüyorsunuz ya adetim böyle : haksızlığa, sui isti'male meydan bırakmıyor, tam ölçüyor, vefa ettiriyorum, gelenlere eksik vermiyor, fazla da kaçırmıyor, geleceklere de yetiştirmek istiyorum ��ë a ã ¯b  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à¢ä¤Œ¡Û©îå ›� aynı zamanda ben «hayrülmünzilîn» im de - Allah için çok iyi ve emsalsız bir misafirperverim de.Bundan anlaşılıyor ki onları techiz edinceye kadar hanesinde misafir etmiş, ziyafet vermiş, ikram ve ihsanda bulunmuş ve bunu bir minnet makamında değil, daha fazla zahıre vermediğine i'tizar ile kardeşinin getirilmesine teşvik sadedinde söylemiş ve bunu şu suretle takviye de etmiştir: 60.��Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m b¤m¢ìã©ó 2¡é©›� Eğer onu bana getirmezseniz - ��Ï Ü b × î¤3 Û Ø¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤†©ô›� artık size benim ındimde keyl yoktur - ya'ni iyfa şöyle dursun Mısır toprağında bir kilo zahire almanız ihtimali yoktur ��ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìæ¡›� ve bana yaklaşmayın - ihsan ve iltifat umınak şöyle dursun semtime uğramayın, memleketime ayak basmayın. Cevaben: sh:»2885 61. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa›� Dediler ki �� ä¢Š aë¡…¢ Ç ä¤é¢ a 2 bê¢›� varınca onun için babasına muravede edeceğiz - ya'ni onu babası yanından bırakmak istemez amma kandırmak çaresine bakacağız ��ë a¡ã£ b Û 1 bÇ¡Ü¢ìæ ›� ve her halde biz bunu yaparız, diğer taraftan Yusüf : 62. ��ë Ó b4 Û¡1¡n¤î bã¡é¡›� Uşaklarına - zahirelerini ölçen ve techizatlarile meşgul olan bendegânına - da ��au¤È Ü¢ìa 2¡š bÇ n è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰¡y bÛ¡è¡á¤›� sermayelerini yüklerinin içine koyuverin demişti - el altından böyle gizli bir ihsanda daha bulunmuştu ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í Š¤u¡È¢ìæ ›� ki geri gelebilsinler diye - çünkü varıp açtıkları zaman yeni bir neş'e daha duyacaklar ve dediği gibi biraderini alarak dönüp gelmeğe şitab edeceklerdir. Burada denebilir ki bunlar çok ince ve güzel şeyler olmakla beraber ilk fırsatta babasına açıkça ma'lûmat verip da'vete müsareat etmek Yusüfün birr-u ihsanına daha muvafık olmazmı idi ? Zâhiren bu hatıra, her hatıra gelebilir. Fakat o zaman birdenbire sürur ile babası nasıl olacaktı ? Aceba gelecek miydi ? Hanedanını Mısıra nakletmek mümkün olacak mıydı ? Ahvali umumiyye, şeriatı siyasiyye nelere müsaid idi ? Demek ki hikmeti ledünnîde ilk evvel getirilmesi lâzım olan, obir kardeşi idi. Bunu getirtmeden, hicranı Yusüfe bir de hicranı Bünyamîn inzımam etmeden Ya'kub için esbabı vuslet tekemmül etmiyecek, kalbi Yusüfte kuyu ve zından hatıralarına mukabil kalbi Ya'kub bu iki hicran ile sızlamadan vakı' olacak visali ruhlar aynı zevk ile duyamıyacak, görülecek olan parlak hatimenin ledünnî neşvesi tamam olmıyacaktı, unutmamak lâzım gelir ki Yusüfün bu muameleleri sh:»2886 kendiliğinden değil, biraz sonra gelecek âyetlerden anlaşılacağı üzere mintarafillâh vahyile cereyan etmiştir.İşte Yusüf, kardeşlerini bu suretle me'mur ve avdetlerini teşvik-u teshil ve te'min ederek uğurladı : ��SV› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ u È¢ì¬a a¡Û¨¬ó a 2©îè¡á¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b ß¢ä¡É ß¡ä£ b aÛ¤Ø î¤3¢ Ï b ‰¤¡3¤ ß È ä b¬ a  bã b ã Ø¤n 3¤ ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ TV› Ó b4 ç 3¤ a¨ß ä¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¡Û£ b × à b¬ a ß¡ä¤n¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ©îé¡ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6 Ï bÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ y bÏ¡Ä¦:b ë ç¢ì a ‰¤y á¢ aÛŠ£ ay¡à©îå UV› ë Û à£ b Ï n z¢ìa ß n bÇ è¢á¤ ë u †¢ëa 2¡š bÇ n è¢á¤ ‰¢…£ p¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤6 Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b ß b ã j¤Ì©ó6 ç¨ˆ¡ê© 2¡š bÇ n¢ä b ‰¢…£ p¤ a¡Û î¤ä 7b ë ã à©îŠ¢ a ç¤Ü ä b ë ã z¤1 Å¢ a  bã b ë ã Œ¤… a…¢ × î¤3 2 È©îŠ§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù × î¤3¥ í Ž©,îŠ¥ VV› Ó b4 Û å¤ a¢‰¤¡Ü é¢ ß È Ø¢á¤ y n£¨ó m¢ìª¤m¢ìæ¡ ß ì¤q¡Ô¦b ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û n b¤m¢ä£ ä©ó 2¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢z bÂ 2¡Ø¢á¤7 Ï Ü à£ b¬ a¨m ì¤ê¢ ß ì¤q¡Ô è¢á¤ Ó b4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß b ã Ô¢ì4¢ ë ×©î3¥›� sh:»2887 ��WV› ë Ó b4 í b 2 ä¡ó£ Û b m †¤¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 bl§ ë ay¡†§ ë a…¤¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ a 2¤ì al§ ß¢n 1 Š£¡Ó ò§6 ë ß b¬ a¢Ë¤ä©ó Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6 a¡æ¡ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ a¡Û£ b Û¡Ü£¨é¡6 Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢7 ë Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï Ü¤î n ì ×£ 3¡ aÛ¤à¢n ì ×£¡Ü¢ìæ XV› ë Û à£ b …  Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ a ß Š ç¢á¤ a 2¢ìç¢á¤6 ß b× bæ í¢Ì¤ä©ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b y bu ò¦ Ï©ó ã 1¤¡ í È¤Ô¢ìl Ó š¨îè 6b ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û ˆ¢ë Ç¡Ü¤á§ Û¡à b Ç Ü£ à¤ä bê¢ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š aÛä£ b¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›� Meali Şerifi Bu suretle vaktâ ki babalarına döndüler, ey pederimiz! Dediler : bizden ölçek men'edildi, bu kerre kardeşimizi bizimle beraber gönder ölçüp alalım ve her halde biz onu muhafaza ederiz 63 Dedi : hiç ben onu size inanır mıyım ? Meğer ki bundan evvel kardeşini inandığım gibi ola, en hayırlı hıfzedecek de Allahdır ve o erhamürrahîmdir 64 Derken meta'larını açtıklarında sermayelerini kendilerine iade edilmiş buldular, ey pederimiz! Dediler: daha ne isteriz, işte sermayemiz de bize iade edilmiş yine ailemize erzak getiririz, kardeşimizi de muhafaza ederiz, hem bir deve yükü fazla alırız ki bu az bir şey 65 Dedi: ihtimali yok onu sizinle beraber göndermem, tâ ki bana hepiniz ihata edilmedikçe onu behamehal getireceğinize dâir Allahdan bir mîsak veresiniz, vaktâ ki misaklarını verdiler, dedi ki: Allah söylediklerimize karşı vekil 66 Ey yavrularım! Dedi : bir kapıdan girmeyin de ayrı ayrı kapılardan girin, maamafih ne yapsam sizden hiç bir şeyde Allahın takdirini def'edemem, huküm ancak Allahındır, ben ona tevekkül kıldım ve hep ona tevekkül etmelidir onun için sh:»2888 bütün mütevekkiller 67 Vaktâ ki babalarının emrettiği yerden girdiler, o, onlardan Allahın takdirinden hiç bir şey'i def'etmiyordu ancak Yakubun nefsindeki bir haceti kaza etmişti, şüphe yok ki o muhakkak bir ilim sahibi idi, çünkü biz kendisine ta'lim etmiştik ve lâkin nâsın ekserisi bilmezler 68 63. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b ß¢ä¡É ß¡ä£ b aÛ¤Ø î¤3¢›� Ey bizim babamız, dediler, meni' olundu bizden kile - zahıre verilmedi, ya'ni gelirgelmez, daha yüklerini açmadan babalarına gördükleri ihsandan bahsetmiyerek ilk âğızda böyle acı bir haber ile söze başladılar. Yusüfün şart ile mukayyed olan son sözünü böyle ıtlak ile öne sürerek murâvedeye giriştiler. Gerçi maksadları «kardeşimizi götürmezsek bundan böyle bize Mısırdan zahıre memnu » demek olacaktı. Fakat onlar bunu babaları üzerinde icrayı te'sir etmek için telâşlerinden bu kerre de boş gelmişler ve bütün bütün meni'olunmuşlar gibi mutlak bir memnu'ıyyet ileri sürmüşler ve arkasından da maksada basarak demişler ki : ��Ï b ‰¤¡3¤ ß È ä b¬ a  bã b ã Ø¤n 3¤ ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ ›� Binaenaleyh bizimle kardeşimizi gönder ki zahireyi alalım ve emin ol biz onu elbette muhafaza ederiz.Babaları redd-ü kabul beyninde bir cevab ile : 64. �Ó b4 ›� Dedi ki ��ç 3¤ a¨ß ä¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� onun hakkında size emniyyet etmem ��a¡Û£ b × à b¬ a ß¡ä¤n¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ©îé¡ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6›� ancak bundan evvel size kardeşi hakkında ettiğim emniyyet gibi - ya'ni lâyıklı bir emniyyet olmaz. Bu ifade şöyle bir ta'rız ve reddi ifham eyler: bilirsiniz ya size bundan evvel Yusüfü nasıl emanet ettim ? Ettim de ne oldu ? Onun hakkında da böyle te'kidlerle « ��ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ � » dediğiniz de ne yaptınız ? Muhafaza edebildiniz mi ? Artık bunun hakkında sizin hıfzınıza i'timad eder miyim ? ��Ï bÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ y bÏ¡Ä¦:b›� İmdi Allah, hıfzettiği sh:»2889 takdirde en hayırlı bir hâfızdır. - Hıfzetmek murad edince nerede olursa olsun en hayırlı bir surette kat'ıyyen muhufaza eder. Onun için Allahın hıfzına emanet etmek daha hayırlıdır. ��ë ç¢ì a ‰¤y á¢ aÛŠ£ ay¡à©îå ›� ��� ve o erhamürrahimîndir. Binaenaleyh rahmetinden me'muldür ki muhafaza eder de bir musîbet daha vermez. 65. ����ë Û à£ b Ï n z¢ìa ß n bÇ è¢á¤ aÛƒ›�� - Demek ki evvelki sözler gelirgelmez ve yükleri açılmadan cereyan etmiş idi ve demek ki Yusüfün bu tedbiri ümidi vechile yeni bir müşevvik olmuştu.Babaları bununla da mutmainn olmıyarak: - 66. ��Ó b4 Û å¤ a¢‰¤¡Ü é¢ ß È Ø¢á¤›� onu, dedi, asla sizinle beraber göndermem ��y n£¨ó m¢ìª¤m¢ìæ¡ ß ì¤q¡Ô¦b ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ta ki Allahdan bana bir mîsak veresiniz - ya'ni Allaha yemin edesiniz ��Û n b¤m¢ä£ ä©ó 2¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢z bÂ 2¡Ø¢á¤7›� ki onu her halde bana getireceksiniz, meğer hepiniz ihata edilmiş olasınız - ya'ni hepiniz her cihetten mağlûb olmuş, yapacak hiç bir çareniz kalmamış, hepiniz helâk olacak, takatınız yetmeyecek bir vaz'ıyyete giriftar olmuş bulunasınız. Kaderin ne kadar şayanı dikkat bir cilvesidir ki yemîni son derece tevsık suretinde irad olunan bu istisna ile Ya'kub ilerideki ihata vaz'ıyyetini sanki ihzar etmiş ve gûya o hususdaki ademi mes'uliyyeti tevsık eylemiştir. Onun için demişlerdir ki « �aÛjÜb¬õ ßìª×3 2bÛàäÀÕ� » belâ, dile müvekkeldir. ��Ï Ü à£ b¬ a¨m ì¤ê¢ ß ì¤q¡Ô è¢á¤›� Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki kendisine mîsaklarını verdiler ��Ó b4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß b ã Ô¢ì4¢ ë ×©î3¥›� «Allah, sözlerimize karşı vekil» dedi - şayanı dikkattir ki «şâhid» veya «kefil» dememiş «vekil» demiştir. Demek ki maksadı yalnız şehadet değil, icradır. Ve demek ki bu babda kefalete de sh:»2890 delil yoktu « ����ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë ×©î3¥�� » ise kat'îdir. Ya'ni onun tevfıkı olmadan biz bu sözleri, bu teahhüdleri iyfa edemeyiz. Bizim hesabımıza bunları icra ediverecek kudret ve irade ancak onundur, Muvaffakıyyeti ondan dileriz. 67. ��ë Ó b4 í b 2 ä¡ó£ Û b m †¤¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 bl§ ë ay¡†§ ë a…¤¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ a 2¤ì al§ ß¢n 1 Š£¡Ó ò§6›� Bir de ey oğullarım! Dedi, bir kapıdan girmeyiniz, müteferrik kapılardan giriniz. - Demişlerdir ki bu tavsiyenin sebebi toplu bir surette göze çarpılmalarından ve bir hased ve gamze uğramalarından sakınmak idi. Çünkü bu kerre oğulları Mısırda ma'lûm olmuş ve nazarı dikkati calib bir hal almış bulunuyorlardı. Anlaşılıyor ki Hazreti Ya'kub esrarengiz bir vaz'ıyyet görmüş ve buna karşı oğullarına Mısıra girecekleri zaman avcıya dağılır gibi bir ta'biyeyi andıran sirrî bir tedbir emr-ü tavsiye etmiş. Ve bununla beraber tedbir ile takdiri hudanın önüne geçilemeyeceğini anlatarak demiştir ki : ��ë ß b¬ a¢Ë¤ä©ó Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6›� Maamafih Allahdan her hangi bir şeyi sizden mungi olmuyorum - ya'ni ben bu tedbir ve tavsiyemle sizi Allah tarafından gelmesi mukadder olan her hangi bir şeyden, her hangi bir kazadan halâs etmiş olmuyorum. Eğer Allah hakkınızda behamehal bir kaza murad etmiş ise o mutlaka olur. Ona karşı hiç bir tedbir fâida vermez. Her ihtimale karşı tedbir almak da lâzım ise de tedbir takdire müdafaa edecek ve muradın husulünü mucib olacak bir illet değil, nihayet Allahtan bir istianedir. Takdire muvafık ise müfid olur, yoksa hazer, kadere mani' olmaz. ��a¡æ¡ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ a¡Û£ b Û¡Ü£¨é¡6›� Huküm, ancak Allahındır ��Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢7›� ben ancak tevekkül ettim - ancak onun hukmüne i'timad edib emrimi ona tefvız ve sizi ona emanet ettim - ��ë Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï Ü¤î n ì ×£ 3¡ aÛ¤à¢n ì ×£¡Ü¢ìæ ›� binaenaleyh mütevekkiller de ona tevekkül sh:»2891 etsin - ya'ni tevekkül edecek olanlar veya bana i'timadı olanlar da ancak Allaha tevekkül etsinler, ne başkasına ne de kendilerine güvenmesinler. Hazreti Ya'kubun bu tevekkül emrinin fai sebebiyye ile kendi tevekkülüne tefrii de şayanı dikkattir. Bununla kendisinin nübüvvetine işaret ve diğerlerinin ona ıktidası lüzumuna tansıs olunmuştur. Filvakı' dediği gibi 68. ��ë Û à£ b …  Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ a ß Š ç¢á¤ a 2¢ìç¢á¤6›� babalarının kendilerine emrettiği yerden girdiklerinde de ��ß b× bæ í¢Ì¤ä©ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§›� başlarına Allahdan gelecek hiç bir şeyden muğni olmadı - o duhul veya o emr -ü tedbir haklarında min tarafillâh mukadder olan şeylerden kurtarmadı, ihataya uğramalarına, sirkatle ittiham olunmalarına, kardeşlerinin alıkonulmasına �aÛƒP� mani' olmadı ��a¡Û£ b y bu ò¦ Ï©ó ã 1¤¡ í È¤Ô¢ìl Ó š¨îè 6b›� ancak Ya'kubun nefsindeki bir haceti kazâ etmiş oldu. - Ki hissi şefakat ve fikri ubudiyyetle taharrii selâmet ihtiyacı vardı. Bu tedbir ile gönlünün tekazâsı def'olmuş, nefsinde tedbirsizlikle bir kusur yapmış olmak ihtimali bertaraf edilmiş oldu. Hasılı o tedbirin sırf enfüsî kalan bir teselliden başka vaki'de bir huküm ve menfaati olmadı. ��ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û ˆ¢ë Ç¡Ü¤á§›� Ve filhakika o bir ilim sahibi idi - böyle olacağını, ya'ni «tedbirin takdire mani' olamıyacağını» Ya'kub, biliyor ve ılmine sahib olarak muktezasıyle amel ediyordu ��Û¡à b Ç Ü£ à¤ä bê¢›� çünkü biz ona ta'lim etmiştik - vahiy veya tecribe ve istidlâl ile bildirmiştik ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š aÛä£ b¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›� ve lâkin nâsın ekserîsi bilmezler - onun bildiğini bilmez, hukmi kaderi anlamazlar da kimi kuvveti kendi tedbirlerinde zanneder, mukadderatımızı kendimiz ta'yin edeceğiz demeğe kadar gider, kimi de tevekkülü tedbire mani' zanneder. Tedbirin de sh:»2892 bir istiane olduğunu, tedbir ile nefiste bir hacetin kazâ edileceğini hesaba almazlar.��YV› ë Û à£ b …  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ a¨ë¨¬ô a¡Û î¤é¡ a  bê¢ Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã ¯b a ¢ìÚ Ï Ü b m j¤n ÷¡¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ PW› Ï Ü à£ b u è£ Œ ç¢á¤ 2¡v è b‹¡ç¡á¤ u È 3 aÛŽ£¡Ô bí ò Ï©ó ‰ y¤3¡ a ©îé¡ q¢á£ a ‡£ æ ß¢ìª ‡£¡æ¥ a í£ n¢è b aÛ¤È©îŠ¢ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û Ž b‰¡Ó¢ìæ QW› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a ë a Ó¤j Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß b‡ a m 1¤Ô¡†¢ëæ RW› Ó bÛ¢ìa ã 1¤Ô¡†¢ •¢ì aÊ aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¡ ë Û¡à å¤ u b¬õ 2¡é© y¡à¤3¢ 2 È©îŠ§ ë a ã¯ b 2¡é© ‹ Ç©îá¥ SW› Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤n¢á¤ ß b u¡÷¤ä b Û¡ä¢1¤Ž¡† Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ß b ×¢ä£ b  b‰¡Ó©îå TW› Ó bÛ¢ìa Ï à b u Œ a¬ëª¢¯ê¢¬ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ × b‡¡2©îå UW› Ó bÛ¢ìa u Œ a¬ë¯ª¢ê¢ ß å¤ ë¢u¡† Ï©ó ‰ y¤Ü¡é© Ï è¢ì u Œ a¬ë¯ª¢ê¢6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå VW› Ï j † a 2¡b ë¤Ç¡î n¡è¡á¤ Ó j¤3 ë¡Ç b¬õ¡ a ©îé¡ q¢á£ a¤n ‚¤Š u è b ß¡å¤ ë¡Ç b¬õ¡ a ©îé¡6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ×¡†¤ã b Û¡î¢ì¢Ñ 6 ß b× bæ Û¡î b¤¢ˆ a  bê¢ Ï©ó …©íå¡ aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¡ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í ’ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ã Š¤Ï É¢ … ‰ u bp§ ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6 ë Ï ì¤Ö ×¢3£¡ ‡©ô Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� sh:»2893 ��WW› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ í Ž¤Š¡Ö¤ Ï Ô †¤  Š Ö a „¥ Û é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7 Ï b  Š£ ç b í¢ì¢Ñ¢ Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡é© ë Û á¤ í¢j¤†¡ç bÛ è¢á¤ Ó b4 a ã¤n¢á¤ ‘ Š£¥ ß Ø bã¦7b ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à b m –¡1¢ìæ XW› Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ a¡æ£ Û é¢¬ a 2¦b ‘ ,î¤‚¦b × j©îŠ¦a Ï ‚¢ˆ¤ a y † ã b ß Ø bã é¢7 a¡ã£ b ã Š¨íÙ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå YW› Ó b4 ß È b‡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a æ¤ ã b¤¢ˆ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ë u †¤ã b ß n bÇ ä b Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬= a¡ã£ b¬ a¡‡¦a Û Ä bÛ¡à¢ìæ ;›� Meali Şerif Vaktâ ki Yüsüfün yanına girdiler, kardeşini kendini aldı ve ben, dedi: ben haberin olsun senin kardeşinim, sakın yapacaklarına göcürgenme 69 Sonra onları bütün hazırlıklarıile techiz ettiği vakıt su kabını kardeşinin yükü içine koydu, sonra da bir münâdi bağırdı: ey kârban siz her halde hırsızlık etmişsiniz 70 Bunlara döndüler de dediler: ne arıyorsunuz ? Melikin dediler: suvaını arıyoruz onu getirene bir deve yükü bahşiş var, ve ben ona kefilim 71 Tallahi, dediler: size muhakkak ma'lûmdur ki biz Arzda fesad çıkarmak için gelmedik, hırsızda sh:»2894 değiliz 72 Şimdi, dediler : yalancı çıkarsanız cezası ne ? Cezası dediler: kimin yükünde çıkarsa işte o, onun cezası, biz zalimlere böyle ceza veririz 73 Bunun üzerine kardeşinin kabından evvel onların kaplarından başladı, sonra onu kardeşinin kabından çıkardı, işte 74 Yusüf için böyle bir tedbir yaptık, Melikin dininde (ceza kanununda) kardeşini almasına çare yoktu, lâkin Allahın dilemesi başka, biz dilediğimizi derecelerle yükseltiriz ve her ilim sahibinin fevkında bir alîm vardır 75 Eğer dediler: o çalmış bulunuyorsa bundan evvel bir kardeşi de çalmıştı, o vakıt Yusüf bunu içine attı ve onlara belli etmedi, siz dedi: fena bir mevkı'desiniz ve Allah, pekâlâ biliyor : Ne isnad ediyorsunuz ? 76 ey şanlı Azîz! Dediler: emin ol ki bunun büyük bir ihtiyar pederi var, onun için yerine birimizi al, çünkü biz seni muhsinlerden görüyoruz 77 Allah, saklasın, dedi: metaımızı yanında bulduğumuz kimseden başkasını tutmamızdan, çünkü biz o takdirde zulmetmiş oluruz 78 69. ��a¨ë¨¬ô a¡Û î¤é¡ a  bê¢›� Kardeşini kendine iyvâ etti - yanına aldı, sinesine çekti. Rivayet olunur ki Yusüfün huzuruna girdiklerinde işte emrettiğim biraderimiz, getirdik diye takdim ettiler, o da iyi ettiniz, isabet eylediniz, onu nezdimde bulacaksınız dedi, ikram etti, sonra onlara bir ziyafet verdi ve ikişer ikişer sofraya oturttu, Bünyamîn tek kaldı, kalınca «şimdi kardeşim Yusüf, sağ olsa idi o da beni beraberinde otur durdu» dedi ve ağladı, Yusüf de «biraderiniz tek kaldı» dedi ve yanına alıp kendi sofrasına oturttu, sonra yine her ikiye ayrı ayrı birer yatak odası tahsıs etti ve «bunun ikincisi yok binaenaleyh bu da benim yanımda olsun» diyerek kendi odasına götürdü, koklaya koklaya yanında yatırdı, sabah oldu, Yusüf, ona evlâdını sordu, o da «on oğlum var, hep isimlerini helâk olan biraderimin isminden muştak koymuşumdur» dedi, bunun üzerine «o helâk olan biraderine bedel ben sh:»2895 biraderin olsam hoşlanır mısınız ? » dedi, o da «senin gibi bir biraderi kim bulabilir, amma ne çare ki seni Ya'kub ve Rahil doğurmuş değil» diye ğöğüs geçirdi, o vakıt Yusüf, ağladı kalkıb boynuna sarıldı ve kendini tanıttı da ��Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã ¯b a ¢ìÚ ›� ben, dedi, ben cidden senin o kardeşinim - Yusüf ��Ï Ü b m j¤n ÷¡¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� binaenaleyh aldırma yaptıklarına - ya'ni biz iki kardeş hayırlısıile birleşib mes'ud olduğumuzdan artık kardeşlerinin mâzıyde yaptıklarına veya bu kerre benim adımlarımın yapması mukarrer olan muameleye gücenme, mahzun olma, ve bu sana anlattıklarımı kimseye sezdirme, duymamiş gibi ol diye tenbih etti ve demek ki macerayı da anlattı.Rivayet olunur ki Bünyamîn, Yusüfe artık ben senden ayrılmam demiş, Yusüf de iyi amma babamın benden dolayı gamlı olduğunu bilirsin, bir de seni alıkorsam gamı izdiyad edecek, hem buna bir bahane yok meğer ki sana nahoş bir şey isnad edeyim demiş, o da aldırmam, ne istersen yap cevabını vermiş, bunun üzerine Yusüf, âyetteki çareyi anlatmış, o da hay hay, yap demiş 70.��Ï Ü à£ b u è£ Œ ç¢á¤ 2¡v è b‹¡ç¡á¤ u È 3 aÛŽ£¡Ô bí ò Ï©ó ‰ y¤3¡ a ©îé¡ aÛƒ›� - Vakta ki onları sureti mahsusada cehazlarile techiz etti, o esnada şikayeyi kardeşinin yükü içinde yerleştirdi - şüphe yok ki bir müsafiri uğratırken yüküne bir şey koymak onu ona hediyye etmektir. SİKAYE, susak, meşrebe, tas gibi içilecek su konulan kap, lâmı ahid, bunun ma'lûm ve ma'hud bir meşrebe olduğunu gösteriyor. Ki Yusüfün bünyamîni yatırdığı odasında kullanılan ve sevgili bir kardeşe hediyye edilmeğe lâyık bulunan kıymetdar bir meşrebesi olmak zahirdir. Netekim bir altın veya gümüş tas idi demişlerdir. Ve ifadenin zahirine nazaran Yusüf, bunu kendi elile koymuş, sh:»2896 o bir defa sermaye işinde yaptığı gibi uşaklarına koydurmamıştır. Şu halde konuşuluşuna başka kimse vakıf olmamış, ancak taharri ve istihracı için kafilenin çevrilmesine me'murlar gönderilmiştir. Ki ��q¢á£ a ‡£ æ ß¢ìª ‡£¡æ¥›� sonra da bir münadî bağırdı : ��a í£ n¢è b aÛ¤È©îŠ¢ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û Ž b‰¡Ó¢ìæ ›� ey kafile, siz mutlak hırsızsınız - düşünmeli ki gördükleri ikramın arkasından ansızın böyle bir teşhir ve ittiham ne acı bir şeydir. Bu isnad, gayri muayyen bir münâdiye nisbet ediliyor. Bu ta'biri Yusüfün emr-ü telkin ettiği tasrih olunmuyor. Fakat neticei muameleye nazaran onun sevk-u icazetine ıktıran ettiğide anlaşılmıyor değil. O halde bu haydi zahiren bir ittiham olsun, fakat meşrebenin çalınmış olmadığını bilen Yusüf noktai nazarından hakikatte bu bir yalan bir ühtan olmaz mı ? Yusüf, buna nasıl cevaz ve müsaade vermiş olabilir ? Burada bu sual, mühim, cevabı da gayet dakiktir. Hakikatte bu nida, meşrebe için bir ittiham değil, mukaddemâ Yusüfü babasından kaçırmış olmalarına bir ta'rız ve ona aid bir ta'zirdir. O sabıkada medhaldar olmıyan Bünyamîn ise bunun kendi hakkında bir muvazaa olduğunu bildiğinden bu ta'rızı üzerine almıyor, memnun bile oluyordu. Fakat Bünyamîne ��« ��Ï Ü b m j¤n ÷¡¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » � diye tenbih eden Yusüf, kendisi böyle bir ceza ile kardeşlerinden intikammı alıyordu ? Hayır, göreceğimiz vechile Yusüf, onlardan kendi hakkını afvetmişti, lâkin o yaptıkları işlerde bir de hakkullah vardı ki onu afv-ü mağrifet Yusüfün elinde değil idi. Ancak o bunların ındallah mağfur olmalarını da arzu ettiğinden bu hususta kendini tanıtmadan evvel hakkullah namına ta'rızlı bir ıhtarı tezammun eden o ta'zir ile ciddî bir nedamet ve tevbe vesilesi ihzar edecek ve bu suretle Bünyamînin kalmasını te'min ettiği gibi onların da tevbekâr olarak gelmeleri esbabını tehyie etmiş olacaktı. Ve filhakika bundan sonraki sh:»2897 gelişlerinde nasıl bir rıkkati kalb ve ne kadar safi bir hiss-ü isti'dad arzetmiş olduklarını göreceğiz.İşte hakikatte bu, böyle ledünnî bir takım hikmetleri tazammun eden rabbanî bir ceza, ilâhî bir terbiye olacak ve bunun zımnında babalarına verdikleri taahhüd ve misakın mes'uliyyetinden de kurtulacaklar, çünkü ��« ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢z bÂ 2¡Ø¢á¤7� » � istisnası tahakkuk etmiş bulunacaktı.Böyle batında şefîk bir ta'zir, zahirde acı bir ittiham olan bu nida karşısında nasıl bir dirayet ve metanet ibraz ettiler ? 71. ��Ó bÛ¢ì¬a ë a Ó¤j Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤›� Üzerlerine yönelerek dediler ki - ya'ni sesi işidince baktılar, bağıran yalnız değil, arkalarından bir cemaat ta'kib ediyor, bunlara dönüp dediler ki: ��ß b‡ a m 1¤Ô¡†¢ëæ ›� ne arıyorsunuz ? - Şayanı dikkattir ki kendilerini o söze kaptırıp da neyiniz çalındı? deyivermemişler, üslûbı hakîmane ile nezahetlerini beyan ve husni edebe da'vet yolunda şu mazmunu ifham etmişler ki hele acele ile o kadar ileri gitmeyin bakalım, bize karşı böyle bir hitab yakışmaz berî olan kimseleri yok yere ittiham reva olmaz. Biz sarık olmadıktan başka ihtimal ki sizden bir şey de çalınmamıştır. Ne arıyorsunuz ? Kaybınız nedir onu söyleyin ? Filhakika bu irşad sebebile onlar da bu dairede tahvili kelâm lüzumunu hissederek 72. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa ã 1¤Ô¡†¢ •¢ì aÊ aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¡›� dediler ki Melikin suvaını arıyoruz ��ë Û¡à å¤ u b¬õ 2¡é© y¡à¤3¢ 2 È©îŠ§›� ve onu getirene bir deve yükü (zahire) bahşiş var - ya'ni bakın bakalım belki yüklerinizin arasına karışmıştır. Mukabilinde tekdir değil taltıf görürsünüz ��ë a ã¯ b 2¡é© ‹ Ç©îá¥›� ve ben buna kefilim - anlaşılıyor ki sözü o bağıran müezzin söylüyor ve evvelki cümlelerde «biz», bunda «ben» diyor. Ve o, bu sh:»2898 ta'kıb ve taharri memurlarının reisleri imiş ve yine anlaşılıyor ki Yusüfün ta'limatı böyle imiş. SUVA', lügatte «sa' » denilen ve ahkâmı islâmiyyede mu'teber olan bir kile, ya'ni ölçek, birde su içecek bir nevi' tas ve meşrebe ma'nâlarına gelir. Burada da ba'zıları ölçek, ba'zıları da yukarıda sıkayenin bir beyanı gibi meşrebe ma'nâsile tefsir etmişler, suva' isim, sıkaye vasfolduğunu da söylemişlerdir. Lâkin « essıkaye » den zahir olan Yusüfün meşrebesi olmaktı, burada ise hem iki ma'nâya muhtemil olan «suva' » ta'birinin kullanılması hem de Melike isnad edilmesi kaçamaklı bir tevriye kasdedilmiş olduğunu anlatıyor. Melik ta'birile muhatabları zihninde başka bir mehabet iykaı matlûb olduğunda şüphe yoksa da bundan Azîz olan Yusüf veya bizzat Melik kasd olunmak da muhtemildir. Yusüfün koyduğu şey her halde kendinin olmak gerektir. Ancak bu ona ihtimal ki mukaddemâ Melik tarafından hediyye edilmiştir. Eğer zahire ölçülen kile de kıymetdar bir sâ' idise işin hakikatini bilmiyenler bunun zahirinden hükûmetin o ölçeğini zannedebilecekler ve binaenaleyh hakikatte zahiren göründüğü gibi bir ittiham yapılmamış, kabili te'vil bir tevriye kasdedilmiş ve belki bir istiare gözetilmiş olacaktır. Çünkü Yusüf, Devletin bir mi'yarı ma'dileti, memleketin bir vasıtaı hayatı idi, «ne arıyorsunuz» sualine karşı bu ma'nâ izhar olunsa da «siz bir Azîzi kuyuya atmışsınız onu arıyoruz» deniverse idi ne müdşid olurdu ? 73.��Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡›� - Arabca «ta» ı kasem, «ba» veya «vav» ma'nâsında veyahud onlara bedel bir yemîn harfi olmakla beraber fazlaca bir de taaccüb ma'nâsı ifade eder. Ya'ni taaccüb ile beraber kasem yapılacağı zamandır ki «tallahi» denir. Lisanımızda ise biz bunu fark etmeyiz de ancak «ta» ile «vav» ı cemi' ederek «tevallahi» denildiği surette bir taaccüb anlarız. Onun için « ta » ile olan kasemlerin tercemesinde bu sureti ıhtiyar etmek muvafık sh:»2899 olur. Ya'ni «tevallahi» dediler ��Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤n¢á¤›� hakikaten ma'lûmunuz oldu - hüviyyetlerimizi öğrendiniz, yakından ahvalimize vakıf oldunuz, cidden ılim hasıl ettiniz. ��ß b u¡÷¤ä b Û¡ä¢1¤Ž¡† Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� ki biz bu Arzda: bu Mısır toprağında müfsidlik yapmak, ahlâksızlık etmek için gelmedik ��ë ß b ×¢ä£ b  b‰¡Ó©îå ›� biz hiç bir zaman sarık da değiliz. - Ya'ni bunlar hükûmetinizin ma'lûmu iken böyle sözler söylemeniz ne acaib şey ?.Cevaben me'murlar : 74. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa Ï à b u Œ a¬ëª¢¯ê¢¬ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ × b‡¡2©îå ›� O halde, dediler, şayed yalancı çıkarsanız cezası ne? - Yani haydi onlar öyle olsun, fakat aradığımız nezdinizde zuhur eder de bu suretle beraet iddianızda yalancı çıkarsanız aradığımız şeyin cezası nedir ? Bunun fetvasını verir, ta'yin eder misiniz ? 75. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa u Œ a¬ë¯ª¢ê¢›� Onun cezası, dediler: ��ß å¤ ë¢u¡† Ï©ó ‰ y¤Ü¡é© Ï è¢ì u Œ a¬ë¯ª¢ê¢6›� her kimin yükünde bulunursa o kendisi, onun cezasıdır, o malın çalınması mukabilinde sarıkın kendi şahsı tutulur istihdam ve istimlâk edilir. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� Biz zalimleri böyle cezalandırırız. - Ya'ni bir zulûm demek olan sirkat fi'lini yapanlara böyle ceza veririz. Deniliyor ki Ya'kubun dininde sirkatin cezası sarıkın kendisini çaldığı malın sahibine mâl etmekti ki ba'zı tefsirlerde bir sene müddetle olduğu mezkûrdur. 76. ��Ï j † a 2¡b ë¤Ç¡î n¡è¡á¤ Ó j¤3 ë¡Ç b¬õ¡ a ©îé¡›� Bunun üzerine - Yusüf - kardeşinin kabından evvel onların kablarından başladı - demek ki o vechile istintak ve isticvabdan sonra kafile bütün yüklerile beraber Yusüf huzuruna ihzar ve ifadeleri tesbit edildi de taharriyi Yusüf bizzat sh:»2900 kendisi yaptı. ����q¢á£ a¤n ‚¤Š u è b ß¡å¤ ë¡Ç b¬õ¡ a ©îé¡6›�� sonra da onu - ya'ni sikayeyi - kardeşinin kabından çıkardı - binaenaleyh mucebinde kardeşini alıkoymağa hak kazandı. Burada görülüyor ki ����� « �a¡¤n ‚¤Š u é¢� »� değil �� « �a¡¤n ‚¤Š u è b� »� buyurulmuş, zamir, suvaa değil de sikayeye irca'edilmiştir. Demek ki yükten çıkarılan asıl Melikin suvaı değil, Yusüfün sikayesi idi. Bununla onlar hakikatte münadînin ittihamından kurtulmuş bulunuyorlarsa da kendi dinleri mcebinde verdikleri fetvanın hukmü değişmiyor. Bu nokta mühimdir. Çünkü çıkan şey, Melikin suvaı olmuş olsa idi Yusüf, bir hâkim sıfatıle kardeşini Melik namına zabt için hukmetmek lâzım gelecek ki bu bir zulm olacaktı ve belki o zaman Bünyamîn kendini müdafaa etmek lüzumunu hissedecek, matlûb hasıl olmayacaktı. Fakat çıkan şey Yusüfün koyduğu sikayesi idi. Binaenaleyh kardeşinide kendi namına zabtediyordu. Bu surette Yusüf, hem müddei' hem hâkim olmuş oluyor mu ? Hayır, Yusüf, bir müddei' vaz'ıyyetinde taleb ve taharri etmiş oluyor, huküm de kardeşlerinin fetvasıile hakemliklerine istinad etmiş oluyordu. Müddeâ aleyh mevki'inde tutulması lâzım gelen kardeşide ıkrar etmemekle beraber i'tiraz da etmiyor, sebkeden �� « ��Ï Ü b m j¤n ÷¡¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ � »� mantukunca hiç aldırmıyordu. Anlamalı ki henüz kendisini tanıtmak zamanının hulûl etmediğini bilen Yusüf, kardeşini alıkoymak çaresini düşünürken bile istibdad yoluna sapmıyor, makamının haiz olduğu kuvveti sui isti'mal etmiyor, zulm- ü ceberrut şaibesi verecek tedbirlerden tevakkı ediyor da mes'eleyi sırf adlî ve kanunî bir surette halle muvaffak oluyor. Gerçi bu bir hiyledir, fakat ne güzel hiyle! ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ×¡†¤ã b Û¡î¢ì¢Ñ 6›� İşte Yusüf için böyle bir hiyle yaptık - yukarıda geçen �� « ��ß b× bæ í¢Ì¤ä©ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§� »� gibi bu da anlatıyor ki Yusüfün bu işleri hep Allah tealânın ta'limile cereyan ediyordu: ya'ni Yusüf sh:»2901 için bu acîb hiyleyle Allah, takdir ve tertib etti, ona onu Allah, vahy - ü eyledi de kardeşini alıkoymak için fetvasını kardeşlerine verdirdi ve bu suretle babasının şeriatini Mısırda tatbık yolunu açtı. Yoksa ��ß b× bæ Û¡î b¤¢ˆ a  bê¢ Ï©ó …©íå¡ aÛ¤à Ü¡Ù¡›� Melikin dininde kardeşini zabtetmesine ihtimal yokdu - burada «din» kelimesinin ma'nâsı calibi dikkattir. Belli ki bundan maksad, o zaman Mısır memleketinde mer'iy olan şeriat ve bilhassa « ceza kanunu » dur. Nakl olunduğuna göre o vakıt Mısır ceza kanunuda sirkatin ma'ruf ve mer'iy olan cezası sarıkı döğmek ve çaldığı malı iki kat tazmin ettirmekten ıbaret idi. Binaenaleyh ahz-ü habis, hılâfı kanun olurdu. Yusüf, hılâfı kanun olurdu. Yusüf, hılâfı kanun hareketi tecviz etmiyeceği ve babasının şeriati henüz Mısırda i'lân edilmemiş bulunduğu cihetle Mısır mahkemesi ancak memleketin ma'ruf olan kanunu ile hukmetmek lâzım gelirdi. Memleketin kanununda da Yusüfün kardeşini kendisi için ahzetmesine çare yoktu ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í ’ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� lâkin Allahın dilemesi müstesna - Allah bir şeyi murad edince esbabını tehyie eder. Onun için bir taraftan Yusüfe o şekli ta'lim edip kardeşlerinin hakemliğine müracaat ettirdiği gibi diğer taraftan kardeşlerini de işi sezdirmiyerek ol vechile cevab ve huküm verdiriverdi. Ve bu suretle hem memleketin kanununu ihlâl etmeden onları ıkrarlarıyle ilzam eyledi, hem babasının şeriatinden bir hukmün tatbikıle Mısır urfuna amelî bir mîsal verdi de bir vechi ma'ruf ile kardeşini alıkoymak hakkını bahşettikten başka hiç biri farkında olmıyarak obir kardeşlerini de balâdaki �� « ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢z bÂ 2¡Ø¢á¤7� »� medlûlünce istisnaî bir vaz'ıyyete getirerek babalarına karşı verdikleri mîsakın mes'uliyyetinden kurtardı. Eğer « cezası nedir? » suâline karşı kardeşleri bilfarz memleketinizin kanunu ne ise onu yaparsınız deyivermiş sh:»2902 olsalardı veyâhud bundan evvel kendi yükleri içine haberleri olmadan sermayelerinin konuluvermiş bulunduğunu hatırlayarak yük içinde öyle bir şeyin bulunuvermesi doğrudan doğru bir sirkat delili olmak lâzım gelmiyeceğini ileri sürüb de kasden konulmadığına bir yemîn teklif etselerdi şüphe yok ki Yusüf bu vesile ile matlûbuna iremiyecekti. Lâkin Allah, böyle diledi, öyle oldu - ��ã Š¤Ï É¢ … ‰ u bp§ ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6›� biz - azîmüşşan - her kimi dilersek derecelerle yükseltiriz - ya'ni böyle müstesna ılm - ü irade ile terfi'i derecat, bu maddeye ve Yusüfe mahsus değildir, Allah, kimi dilerse böyle ve hattâ bundan daha ziyade derecelerle yükseltir. - ��ë Ï ì¤Ö ×¢3£¡ ‡©ô Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� ve her zi ılmin fevkında bir alîm vardır. - Ya'ni o dereceler içinde en yüksek mertebe ılim mertebesidir. Ve Yusüfün kardeşlerine tefevvuku bir ılim tefevvukudur. Kardeşleri de ehli ılim iseler de bu işin hakikatini onlar bilmiyor, Yusüf ise bilerek hareket ediyordu. Maamafih ne kadar yüksek derecede bulunursa bulunsun her ılim sahibinin fevkında bir alîm vardır ki o, Allahdır. Onun ılmine kimse yetişemez.Şimdi işin hakikatini bilmediklerinden dolayı kendi hukümlerile da'vayı gaybetmiş ve müşkil bir vaz'ıyyete düşmüş olan kardeşler 77. ��Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ í Ž¤Š¡Ö¤›� şayed, dediler, sirkat etmiş bulunuyorsa ��Ï Ô †¤  Š Ö a „¥ Û é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7›� bundan evvel onun bir kardeşi de bir sirkat yapmıştı - bunda mutlaka bir yanlışlık var diyecek yerde kendilerini şüpheden kurtarmak için Bünyamîn ile Yusüf hakkında yine hakıkate vakıf olmadıklarından böyle bir ığbirar daha ızhar ettiler.Bir rivayete göre Yusüfün anasının babası bir puta sh:»2903 tutkunmuş, Yusüf çocukken anasının emriyle o putu gizlice almış ve kırmış imiş, hiddetle bunu söylemek istemişler. Bu sözü balâdaki �� « ��a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û Ž b‰¡Ó¢ìæ � »� hıtabının verdiği endişe ile söylemiş ve ona mukabil ledünnî bir ıtab gibi olmuştur. ��Ï b  Š£ ç b í¢ì¢Ñ¢ Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡é©›� Yusüf de bunu nefsinde gizledi - ya'ni nefsi bu sözden bir acılık hissetmedi değil, fakat gizledi, sabretti, kusurlarına bakmadı da kendi kendine ��Ó b4 a ã¤n¢á¤ ‘ Š£¥ ß Ø bã¦7b›� siz, dedi, fena bir mevkı'desiniz - ya'ni bu ma'ruz olduğunuz mes'eleden dolayı fena bir mevkıa düştünüz, mahcub ve müteessir oldunuz, binaenaleyh teselliye muhtac olduğunuz böyle bir sırada hiddet ve şaşkınlıkla ağzınızdan kaçırdığınız bu lâfınıza tahammül etmek, kusurunuza bakmamak ıktiza eder. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à b m –¡1¢ìæ ›� isnad ettiğiniz vasıflara da Allah, a'lemdir. - Ya'ni ben ve kardeşim biliyoruz, ve Allah, daha iyi biliyor ki hakikat sizin dediğiniz gibi değil bizden sirkat sadır olmamıştır. O halde asılsız sözünüzden neye alınayım.Bunun üzerine hıddeti bırakıp şefaat ve istirham yoluna dökülerek ve aldırdıkları kardeşlerini kurtarmak için kendilerini fedaya razı olarak 78. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢›� ilh...��PX› Ï Ü à£ b a¤n î¤÷ Ž¢ìa ß¡ä¤é¢  Ü –¢ìa ã v¡î£b¦6 Ó b4 × j©îŠ¢ç¢á¤ a Û á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ a 2 b×¢á¤ Ó †¤ a  ˆ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß ì¤q¡Ô¦b ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ß b Ï Š£ Ÿ¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó í¢ì¢Ñ 7 Ï Ü å¤ a 2¤Š € aÛ¤b ‰¤ž y n£¨ó í b¤‡ æ Û©¬ó a 2©¬ó a ë¤ í z¤Ø¢á aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û©ó7 ë ç¢ì  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤z b×¡à©îå ›� sh:»2904 ��QX› a¡‰¤u¡È¢ì¬a a¡Û¨¬ó a 2©îØ¢á¤ Ï Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b¬ a¡æ£ a2¤ä Ù  Š Ö 7 ë ß b ‘ è¡†¤ã b¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡à b Ç Ü¡à¤ä b ë ß b ×¢ä£ b Û¡Ü¤Ì î¤k¡ y bÏ¡Ä©îå RX› ë ¤÷ 3¡ aÛ¤Ô Š¤í ò aÛ£ n©ó ×¢ä£ b Ï©îè b ë aÛ¤È©îŠ aÛ£ n©ó¬ a Ó¤j Ü¤ä b Ï©îè b6 ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki ondan ümidi kestiler, fısıldayarak çekildiler, büyükleri dedi ki: babanızın aleyhinizde Allahdan mîsak almış olduğunu, bundan evvel de Yusüf hakkında ettiğiniz kusuru biliyor musunuz ? 79 Artık ben buradan ayrılmam tâ babam bana izin verinceye veya Allah hakkımda bir huküm ta'yin edinceye kadar ki o Hayrül'kamîndir 80 Siz dönün babanıza da deyin ki ey bizim babamız, inan oğlun hırsızlık etti, biz ancak bildiğimize şehadet ediyoruz yoksa gaybin hafızları değiliz 81 Hem bulunduğumuz şehre sor hem içinde geldiğimiz kârbana, ve emin ol ki biz cidden doğru söylüyoruz 82 Gelip böyle dediler amma Ya'kub buna inanıp onlar gibi ümidini keserek ye'se düşdü mü ne yaptı ? ��SX› Ó b4 2 3¤  ì£ Û o¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢Ø¢á¤ a ß¤Š¦6a Ï – j¤Š¥ u à©î3¥6 Ç Ž ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í b¤m¡î ä©ó 2¡è¡á¤ u à©îÈ¦6b a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢›� sh:»2905 ��� Meali Şerifi Yok, dedi: size nefsiniz bir emir tesvil etmiş, artık bir sabrı cemîl, yakındır ki Allah bana hepsini bir getire, hakikat bu: alîm o, hakîm o 83 Öyle dedi : ��TX› ë m ì Û£¨ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ë Ó b4 í b¬a  1¨ó Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ ë a2¤î š£ o¤ Ç î¤ä bê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤z¢Œ¤æ¡ Ï è¢ì × Ä©îá¥ UX› Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡ m 1¤n ìª¯¢a m ˆ¤×¢Š¢ í¢ì¢Ñ y n£¨ó m Ø¢ìæ y Š ™¦b a ë¤ m Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤è bÛ¡Ø©îå VX› Ó b4 a¡ã£ à b¬ a ‘¤Ø¢ìa 2 r£©ó ë y¢Œ¤ã©ó¬ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß bÛ b m È¤Ü à¢ìæ WX› í b 2 ä¡ó£ a‡¤ç j¢ìa Ï n z Ž£ Ž¢ìa ß¡å¤ í¢ì¢Ñ ë a ©îé¡ ë Û b mb í¤÷ Ž¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰ ë¤€¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í bí¤÷ ¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ ë¤€¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� Meali Şerifi Ve onlardan yüzünü çevirdi de, "ya esefâ alâ Yusüf " dedi ve huzünden gözlerine ak düştü artık yutkunuyor yutkunuyordu 84 Tellahi dediler, halâ Yusüfün anıb duruyorsun, sh:»2906 nihayet gamdan eriyeceksin veya helâk olanlara karışacaksın 85 Ben, dedi, dolgunluğumu, huznümü ancak Allaha şikayet ederim ve Allahdan sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim 86 Ey oğullarım haydi gidiniz de Yusüfle kardeşinden bir tahassüste bulununuz ve Allahın revhınden ye'se düşmeyiniz, çünkü Allâhın revhınden ye'se düşen Ancak kâfirler güruhudur 87 84. ��ë m ì Û£¨ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤›� Ve onlardan yüz çevirdi de ��ë Ó b4 í b¬a  1¨ó Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ ›� «ya esefâ alâ Yusüf !.. » dedi - ESEF, ma'lûm olduğu üzere huznün şiddetlisi demektir ki bu ma'nâca lisanımızda daha ziyade « gam » lâfzı kullanılır (sûrei «a'raf» ta ��« ����ë Û à£ b ‰ u É ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡Û¨ó Ó ì¤ß¡é© Ë š¤j bæ a ¡1¦=b�� »� âyetinde bir de gadab ile olan alâkası geçmişti bak) ahirindeki elifi maksure mütekellim «ya» sından bedel, ey esefim demektir. Yâhud nüdbe elifidir ki musibetin şiddetile «ah» gibi tahazzün ve tahassürde bir imtidad ifade eder. Nidanın cevabı mahzuftur. «Alâ Yusüf» esefin meb'nasını gösteren müteallâkıdır. «Esef» ile « Yusüf » maddesi beynindeki cinas da kelâma ayrıca bir rıkkat vermiştir. Ki Ilmi bedi'de buna tecnisi tasrif ta'bir olunur. «Ya» esasen uzağa nida için mevzu'dur. Esefi söz işidir, anlar kabili hıtab bir zat yerine koyarak ma'nâlı bir mecazdır. Ya'kub, bu kerre iki oğlunun daha hicranile dâgdar oluyor, hicranı Yusüfe bir de bunlar inzımam ediyor. Diğer oğullarının getirdikleri haberin de bir sanîa olduğunu anlıyor, ye'se inanmıyor, Allahdan ümidini kesmiyor, ümid ile sabra karar veriyor. İkisinin hayat ve mekanları hakkında her ne ise bir haber getirilmiş olduğu halde kanlı bir gömlek getirip kurt yedi dedikleri Yusüfün hayatı hakkında mücerred rahmeti ilâhiyye delilinden başka zâhirde bir ümid emâresi de bulunmuyor. Böyle bir anda Yusüf, yanında olsa idi makamı sabırda kendisine ne güzel bir hemhal olacaktı mülâhazası da gönlünü sarıyor ve binaenaleyh bütün bu sh:»2907 musıbetleri bir Yusüfün hicranında toplanmış buluyor. Ve Yusüfe mukabil kendisine artık esefin kendisinden başka hemhal olacak bir musahib görmez oluyor da sözlerine inanmadığı oğullarından sarfı nazar edip sanki Yusüfe çağırır gibi bir iştiyak ile esefe nida ederek demiş oluyor ki: ey esefim; ey bana başka gam duyurmıyacak olan şiddetli gam, ey Yusüfün yadigârı esef !... Uzak durma, tam zamanındır gel bana ki hasretim arttı, son dereceye geldi. Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vessellemden menkuldür ki «Ya'kub aleyhisselâmın Yusüfe vecdi ne dereceye bâliğ olmuştu ?» diye Cebraile suâl etmiş «evlâdını gaib eden yetmiş ana vecdi» demiş, «o halde ecri ne kadardır ?» dedikte «yüz şehîd ecridir, ve Allaha bir lâhza bile sui zannetmedi» demiştir. Bu, delâlet eder ki müsîbet zamanlarında teessüf ve bükâ caizdir. Çünkü şedaid zamanında insan kendisini pek az zabtedebileceği cihetle bundan büsbütün men'i nefis, teklif tahtine girecek hususattan değildir. Ve filhakika Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellemden de oğlu İbrahime ağlamış ve «kalb, huzün duyar, göz, yaş döker, rabbımın gadab edeceği şeyi söylemeyiz ve elbette biz, sana mahzunuz ya İbrahim! » buyurmuştu. Ancak câiz olmıyanı, cahillerin yaptığı gibi bağırıp çağırarak feryad-ü figan etmek, döğünmek, yaka paça yırtmak, saçını başını yolmak kabilinden ifratlardır. Menkuldür ki aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm kerimelerinin birinin çocuğuna ağlamış, mubarek nefsini üzmüştü, «ya resulullah ağlıyorsun halbuki bizi ağlamadan nehyetmiştin» denildi, binaenaleyh buyurdu ki «ben sizi ağlamaktan nehyetmedim ancak iki ahmak sesten nehyettim : biri ferah sırasında ses, biri de terah «keder» sırasındaki ses» Bir haberde vârid olduğuna göre Muhammed ümmetinden başka ümmetlere ��« ��a¡ã£ b Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë a¡ã£b ¬ a¡Û î¤é¡ ‰ au¡È¢ìæ 6� »� verilmemişti netekim sh:»2908 Ya'kub bile böyle istirca' etmeksizin öyle dedi ����ë a2¤î š£ o¤ Ç î¤ä bê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤z¢Œ¤æ¡›�� ve hüzünden gözleri ağardı - hüzünden gözlerine ak düştü, cihanı görmez oldu. Veya bir rivayette vârid olduğuna göre zayıf görünüyordu. ��Ï è¢ì × Ä©îá¥›� artık o, bir kâzîm idi - derdini içine atıyor. Gayzını tutuyor, gam yutuyordu, çok dolgun ve tutkun ve yutkunan bir acıklı idi. Onun bu acıklı haline bakan ve sirrine iremiyenler : 85. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡›� Te vallahi dediler ��m 1¤n ìª¯¢a m ˆ¤×¢Š¢ í¢ì¢Ñ ›� Yusüf! deyip duruyorsun ��y n£¨ó m Ø¢ìæ y Š ™¦b›� nihayet üzgün düşeceksin ��a ë¤ m Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤è bÛ¡Ø©îå ›� veya helâk olacaksın - «böyle boş boşuna kendine yazık ediyorsun» - gibi nasıhate kalkıştılar, gerçi bu bir sui niyyetle söylenmiyordu, lâkin Yusüfü ölmüş farzetmek gibi bir ye'se ibtina ettiği ve bir ı'tiraz ve intikadı tazammun eylediği cihetle Ya'kub gibi büyük ve içli bir zata karşı cahilâne bir âzâr ve binaenaleyh bir had nâşinaslık oluyordu. Fakat buna karşı onun kâzmına ve rikkat-ü nezaketine bakınız ki 86 ��Ó b4 a¡ã£ à b¬ a ‘¤Ø¢ìa 2 r£©ó ë y¢Œ¤ã©ó¬ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ben dedi, bessimi ve huznümü Ancak Allaha şikâyet ederim - ne size ne başkalarına değil. BESS, Aslında yaymak bast-u neşretmek ma'nâsına masdar ise de bundan mebsûs ma'nâsile isim de olur ki herkesin içine sığdıramayıp âleme yaymaktan kendini alamıyacağı zorlu havsale sûz derd-ü merak demektir. Ya'ni ben, havsale sûz dağı derunumu ve huznümü kimseye değil, ancak Allaha şikâyet ediyorum ��ë a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß bÛ b m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ve Allahdan sizin bilemeyeceğiniz bir şey biliyorum sh:»2909 - binaenaleyh bunları boşuna zannetmeyiniz, Allah hiç umulmadık yerden neş'eler verir. 87. ���ë Ó b4 í b 2 ä¡ó£ ›�� Ve ey oğullarım, dedi ��a‡¤ç j¢ìa›� gidiniz, ��Ï n z Ž£ Ž¢ìa ß¡å¤ í¢ì¢Ñ ë a ©îé¡›� de Yusüften ve kardeşinden tahassüs ediniz - bir haber hissetmek için bütün havassinizle çalışınız, araştırınız. Şayanı dikkattir ki ��« ��Ï Ü å¤ a 2¤Š € aÛ¤b ‰¤ž � »� diyerek kalmış olan büyük kardeşlerinden tahassüs emretmemiştir. Çünkü o ıhtiyarile kalmış idi, tahassüs üzere bulunuyordu. Yusüf ve Bünyamîn ise muztar bir halde cüdâ düşmüşlerdi. Yusüf bir mefkud, Bünyamîn de bir mahbus gibi telâkkı edilmek ıktiza ediyordu. Fevt olduklarına dâir bir ma'lûmat yoktu. Gerçi Yusüfü kurt yedi diye bir kanlı gömlek getirmişlerdi, lâkin bu yalandı ve yalan olduğu Ya'kubca da anlaşılmış idi de ��« ��2 3¤  ì£ Û o¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢Ø¢á¤ a ß¤Š¦6a� » � demişti. Zira gömleği parçalamadan bir kimseyi kurt yemiş olamazdı. Ve netekim o zaman Ya'kubun «bu ne halîm kurtmuş, gömleği bile parçalamamış» dediği de rivayetler de vârid olmuştur. Pederi ve büyük kardeşleri bile henüz berhayat bulunan Yusüf âdeten akranı münkarız olacak bir yaşta da değil idi. Binaenaleyh ne sarahaten ne de delâleten Yusüfün mevtine hukmetmek için hiç bir sebeb yoktu. Halbuki fevt oldukları ma'lûm olmıyan bir mefkud veya mahbusu aramak ve haklarında mümkin olan muaveneti yapmak bir vecibe teşkil ediyordu ve anlaşılıyor ki Yusüf hakkında iyi bir tahassüste bulunulmaması ve bu vecibenin ifasına vesile bulamamış olması Ya'kubu en ziyade dagdar eden bir ukde idi. Bünyamînin tevkıfi yüzünden bir ta'kıb ve tahassüs lüzumunun zuhuru ile bu kerre o vesiyle hasıl olmuştu. Onun için ikisinden tahassüs emretmiş ve bu vazifenin yeis ile değil, ümid ve istekle yapılması zımnında ma'neviyyetlerini takviye ederek demiştir ki: sh:»2910 ��ë Û b mb í¤÷ Ž¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰ ë¤€¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allahın revhınden ümidi kesmeyin - ya'ni darlıkları açacak, sıkılmış sînelere nefes aldırıp ferah verecek lûtf - ü rahmetinden ye'se düşmeyin ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í bí¤÷ ¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ ë¤€¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� çünkü Allahın revhinden ancak kâfirler me'yus olurlar. - Binaenaleyh Yusüf ve Bünyamîn de kim bilir nasıl bir ızdırab içinde ümid bekleyip duruyorlardır. Onun için Yusüf bulunur mu demeyiniz de Allahın rahmetinden ümid ile mütehassis olarak istekli arayınız, inşallah bulur, hayırlı bir haber getirirsiniz.Filhakika bakınız bunun üzerine revhullah nasıl tecelli etti :��XX› Ï Ü à£ b …  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ ß Ž£ ä b ë a ç¤Ü ä b aÛš£¢Š£¢ ë u¡÷¤ä b 2¡j¡š bÇ ò§ ß¢Œ¤u¨îò§ Ï b ë¤Ò¡ Û ä b aÛ¤Ø î¤3 ë m – †£ Ö¤ Ç Ü î¤ä 6b a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤à¢n – †£¡Ó©îå YX› Ó b4 ç 3¤ Ç Ü¡à¤n¢á¤ ß b Ï È Ü¤n¢á¤ 2¡î¢ì¢Ñ ë a ©îé¡ a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ u bç¡Ü¢ìæ PY› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a õ a¡ã£ Ù Û b ã¤o í¢ì¢Ñ¢6 Ó b4 a ã ¯b í¢ì¢Ñ¢ ë ç¨ˆ a¬ a ©9ó Ó †¤ ß å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤äb 6 a¡ã£ é¢ ß å¤ í n£ Õ¡ ë í –¤j¡Š¤ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå QY› Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ô †¤ a¨q Š Ú aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤ä b ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Û ‚ bŸ¡÷©îå ›� sh:»2911 ��RY› Ó b4 Û b m r¤Š©ík Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤î ì¤â 6 í Ì¤1¡Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û Ø¢á¤9 ë ç¢ì a ‰¤y á¢ aÛŠ£ ay¡à©îå SY› a¡‡¤ç j¢ìa 2¡Ô à©î–©ó ç¨ˆ a Ï b Û¤Ô¢ìê¢ Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤é¡ a 2©ó í b¤p¡ 2 –©îŠ¦7a ë a¤m¢ìã©ó 2¡b ç¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå ;›� Meali Şerifi Bunun üzerine vataki huzuruna girdiler, ey şanlı Azîz, dediler : bize ve ıyalimize zaruret messeti, pek ehemmiyetsiz bir sermaye ile de geldik, yine bizi tam ölçü ver ve bize tesadduk buyur, çünkü Allah, tasadduk edenlere mükâfatını verir 88 Siz, dedi, biliyor musunuz ? Cahilliğiniz de Yusüfe ve kardeşine ne yaptınız? 89 A a, sen, sen Yusüf müsün ? dediler, ben, dedi : Yusüfüm, bu da kardeşim, Allah bize lutfile in'am buyurdu : hakikat bu: her kim Allahdan korkar ve sabr ederse her halde Allah, muhsinlerin ecrini zayi' etmez 90 Dediler : tâllahi seni Allah, bize üstün kıldı, biz doğrusu büyük suç işlemiştik 91 Dedi : size karşı tekdir yok bu gün, Allah sizi mağrifetile bağışlar ve o "erhamürrahimîn" dir 92 Şimdi siz, benim şu gömleğimi götürün de babamın yüzüne bırakın gözü açılır ve bütün taallükatımızla toplanıb bana gelin 93 88. ��Ï Ü à£ b …  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ ß Ž£ ä b ë a ç¤Ü ä b aÛš£¢Š£¢ aÛbíò›� - Bu ifadeleri gösteriyor ki kalblerinde büyük bir intibah ve başka bir rıkkat hasıl olmuştu. Demek ki Bünyamînin tevkıfi üzerine başlıyan bu intibah, tekemmül etmişti. Ve Yusüfün sh:»2912 o tazir ile gözettiği tevbe ve ıhlâs-u tevazu' hissi husul bulmuştu, ve binaenaleyh kendisini tanıtmak zamanı gelmişti, gerçi onlar asıl maksadı seyahatleri olan Yusüf ve biraderi mes'elesini tasrih etmiyorlarsa da messi durr ve tasadduk kelimelerinden bunları istişmam eden Yusüf : 89. ��Ó b4 ç 3¤ Ç Ü¡à¤n¢á¤ ß b Ï È Ü¤n¢á¤ 2¡î¢ì¢Ñ ë a ©îé¡ a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ u bç¡Ü¢ìæ ›� Ma'lûmunuzmu, dedi, siz cahilliğiniz zamanında Yusüfe ve kardeşine ne yaptınız ? - İşte bu i'lâm ve suâl ile �� « ��Û n¢ä j£¡÷ ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ç¡á¤ ç¨ˆ a ë ç¢á¤ Û b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ � »� vahiy ve va'dinin mısdakı temamen tahakkuk etmiş oluyordu. Artık bu lâhzada kalblerde hasıl olan hayret ve heyecanı düşünmeli. Bu söz, muhatabların gönüllerinde anî bir şimşek gibi parlamıştı ki derhal onun Yusüf olduğuna intikal ederek kemali hayret ve heyecan ile kekelercesine 90. ��Ó bÛ¢ì¬a õ a¡ã£ Ù Û b ã¤o í¢ì¢Ñ¢6›� a... senmisin sahih sen Yusüf ? dediler - o da kendini ve kardeşini ta'rif ve takdim ile tebşir ederek: ��Ó b4 a ã ¯b í¢ì¢Ñ¢›� ben, dedi, Yusüfüm ��ë ç¨ˆ a¬›� ve bu ya'ni yanımda mevki'i ıkbalde bulunan ve nazarı dikkatinizden kaçmış gibi görünen zat da ��a ©9ó›� kardeşim - ve bundan gurur ve tefahur hıssi anlaşılmamak için Allaha şükür ve tahdisi ni'met ile nasıhat makamında şu cümleleri ilâve etti : ��Ó †¤ ß å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤äb 6›� hakikaten Allah, bizi in'amile memnun etti ��a¡ã£ é¢ ß å¤ í n£ Õ¡ ë í –¤j¡Š¤›� şuna şüphe yok ki her kim ittika ve sabrederse - fenalıktan sakınır ve mihnete sabr eylerse ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ›� her halde Allah muhsinlerin ecrine zâyi' etmez.Bunun üzerine gayet beliğ bir vaz'ı itıraf ile ilk suâlin cevabına temassederek 91. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa›� dediler ki ��m bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û Ô †¤ a¨q Š Ú aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤ä b›� sh:»2913 ��� Tallahi seni Allah bize iysâr etti - yani tevallahi cidden itiraf ederiz ki Allah seni hakikaten o zikreylediğin ittika ve sabr-ü ihsan hasletlerile bizim üzerimize tercih ve tafdıl etti ��ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Û ‚ bŸ¡÷©îå ›� ve filhakika biz elbette suçlu idik. - Amden bir hatîe yapmıştık. - Yani şimdi bilsen ne kadar nadimiz. Yukarıda da kaybettiğimiz vechile Yusüf, kardeşlerine kendi hakkını afvediyordu, ancak haklarında Allahın mağrifetini de iyice ümid edebilmek için tevbe ve nedametlerini gözetiyordu, bu kerre bu beliğ itiraf bu da tahakkuk edince 92. ��Ó b4 Û b m r¤Š©ík Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢›� size dedi müahaza yok ��aÛ¤î ì¤â 6›� bugün - TESRİB; Esasen işkembeden iç yığını sıyırmak demek olup mecazen tekdir ve müahaze manasına kullanılır. Elyevm kaydi de hem makabline hem mabadine rabtolunabilir. Yani müahaze olunmak hatırınıza gelmesi melhuz olan bu gün size serzeniş yok, o halde başka gün nasıl olur ? Binaenaleyh suâlimden ve sözlerimden bir serzeniş manası çıkarıp da merak etmeyiniz. Müsterih olunuz, yahud bundan evvelki gelişinizde habersizce üzüldünüz ise de bugün ve bitarikıl'evlâ bundan cihetine gelince; yine bu sh:»2914 gün dua ve ümid ederim ki ��í Ì¤1¡Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û Ø¢á¤9›� Allah size mağrifet eder. - Zira bu gün tevbe ve ıhlâsınız zâhir, haliniz şayanı mağrifet ve rahmettir ��ë ç¢ì a ‰¤y á¢ aÛŠ£ ay¡à©îå ›� ve o, erhamurrahimîndir - şimdi siz 93. ��a¡‡¤ç j¢ìa 2¡Ô à©î–©ó ç¨ˆ a›� şu gömleğimi götürün ��Ï b Û¤Ô¢ìê¢ Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤é¡ a 2©ó›� de babamın yüzüne bırakın ki ��í b¤p¡ 2 –©îŠ¦7a›� gözü görerek gelir - yani siz şimdi başka düşünceleri bırakın da ilk işiniz bu olsun: Bununla babama tebşir ve davet hizmetine koşun. Bu gömleğin evvel götürülen kanlı gömleğe tekabülü hafî değildir. Demek ki yalandan kanlı bir gömlekle başlıyan ve yakube Dünyayı zindan eden müzmin bir derdi hicran bu kerre vuslet müjdesi götürecek olan mübarek bir gömleğin temassile hemen siliniverecekti . Acaba bu nasıl bir gömlekti bir rivayette denilmiş ki bu gömlek, vaktıle Hazreti İbrahim ateşe atıldığı zaman emri ilâhî ile Cebrailin Cennetten getirip giydirdiği gayet ince bir gömlek olup evlâd ve ahfadına miras kalmış ve Yakub onu bir nüsha içine koyarak gizlice Yusüfün boynuna takmış ve kuyuya atıldığı zaman Cibril onu nüshadan çıkarıb ona giydirmişti ve Cennet nesîminin kokusu her hangi bir mübtelâya messederse o afiyet bulur» demişti �açg�. Bu surette bu gömlek esrarengiz bir yadigâr ve bu iş, Yakuba sevgili Yusüfün nübüvveti haberini dahi tebşir eden bir mucize demek olur. Bir rivayet de denilmiş ki bu gömlek o sırada Yusüfün sırtında bulunan gömleği idi. Filhakika ����« ��2¡Ô à©î–©ó ç¨ˆ a� »�� ifadesinden bu mana daha zâhirdir. sh:»2915 Fakat bu surette de bir gömleğin yüze sürülmesile de gözlerin kuvvet iktisab edeceği aklen bilinebilecek bir şey görünmez. Onun için muhakkıkîn demişlerdir ki « bu da mutlak bir vahy ile olmuştur. Zira bir vahy olmasa idi Yusüf, bunu aklile bulamazdı ». Maamafih Fahruddini Razî der ki bunun makul ciheti de yok değildir. Dene bilir ki Yusüf, babasının görmemesi iç sıkıntısile çok ağlamaktan neş'et etme bir za'fı basar olduğunu anladığından belki şöyle düşünmüştür ki: gömleğin üzerine konulduğu zaman her halde çok inşirah bulur ve kalbine kuvvetli ferah gelir. Ve bununla ruhu kuvvet bulup kuvasından za'f zail olur. Ve binaenaleyh bâsırası da kuvvetlenir, gözüne fer gelir. Ve bu kadarı kalbile ma'rifeti mümkin olan şeylerdendir. Çünkü kavanîni tıbbiyye bu ma'nânın sıhhatine delâlet eder. �açg�. Lâkin bunun ma'nâsı «fennen bu mümkindir, kavaıdi tıbbiyyeden, tecribeden bu kadar bir ilham alınabilir» demek olur. Filvakı' gerek maraz gerek sıhhat noktai nazarından teessüratı ruhiyyenin beden üzerindeki dahli ve o suretle tedavi, tıb noktai nazarından dahi inkâr olunamazsa da burada ma'kuliyyetin bu kadarcığı mes'elnnin halline kâfi değildir. Böyle bir düşünce ile «belki iyi olur» denebilirse de kat'î hukûm verilemez. Halbuki mes'elenin en mühim noktası �� ��« ��í b¤p¡ 2 –©îŠ¦7a� »� hukmünün kat'ıyyetindedir. Akıl, ise tıbbın belki hiç bir devâsında bunu kestiremez. Ve buna işaret için olsa gerektir ki razî de «bu kadarını kalb ile ma'rifet mümkin olur» demiş, akıl ile dememiştir. Haydi Yusüfün aklına öyle bir imkân ve ihtimal gelmiş olsun fakat onun kalbine bu kat'î hukmü veren kuvvet nedir ? Bu nokta muhakkıkînin dedikleri gibi vahyi haktan başka bir sebeble izah edilemez. Yusüf, kardeşlerini tatyib eder etmez ilk iş olmak üzere onları böyle lâtif bir devai ı'cazkâr ile pederine tebşir ve da'vet hizmetile me'mur edip serian göndermiş ve demişti ki : sh:»2916 Babamla beraber ��ë a¤m¢ìã©ó 2¡b ç¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå ;›� bütün ehlininizi - ya'ni erkek dişi, büyük küçük hanedani Ya'kuba mensub bütün ailenizi - de toptan alıp bana getiriniz. - Rivayet olunur ki gömleği kardeşleri içinden Yehûda almış ve «evvel kanlı gömleği götürüp mahzun eden ben idim. O vakıt mahzun eden ben idim. O vakıt mahzun ettiğim gibi şimdide müjde edeyim» demiş ve yalın ayak başı kabak Mısırdan Ken'ana koşmuş ve aradaki mesafe seksen fersah imiş. Evvelki def'alarda kardeşlerini techiz eden Yusüfün bu kerre bu emirleri verirken ıktiza eden levazımı ile elbette daha mükemmel surette techiz edip uğrattığı ıhtara lüzum yoktur. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bu kafilede babasına iki yüz râhile techiz etmiş göndermişti. �açg� Şimdi bakınız buradan ıkbal teveccüh eder etmez ötede ne olacak, revhullah nasıl tecelli edecek nesîmi vuslet nasıl uçacak, hicran nasıl kaçacak, nasıl bir neş'e ve revhaniyyet kaynaşacak ? ��TY› ë Û à£ b Ï – Ü o¡ aÛ¤È©îŠ¢ Ó b4 a 2¢ìç¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó Û b u¡†¢ ‰©í| í¢ì¢Ñ Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ m¢1 ä£¡†¢ëæ¡ UY› Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ã£ Ù Û 1©ó ™ Ü bÛ¡Ù aÛ¤Ô †©íá¡ VY› Ï Ü à£ b¬ a æ¤ u b¬õ aÛ¤j ’©,îŠ¢ a Û¤Ô¨îé¢ Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤è¡é© Ï b‰¤m †£ 2 –©îŠ¦7a Ó b4 a Û á¤ a Ó¢3¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� sh:»2917 ��WY› Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b a¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ‡¢ã¢ì2 ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b  bŸ¡÷©îå XY› Ó b4  ì¤Ò a ¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ‰ 2©£ó6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢›� Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki beriden kârban ayrıldı, öteden babaları doğrusu, dedi: ben cidden Yusüfün korkusunu duyuyorum, bana bunaklık isnadına kalkışmasanız 94 Dediler: tallahi sen cidden eski şaşgınlığından berdevamsın 95 Fakat vaktâ ki hakıkaten müjdeci geldi gömleği yüzüne bıraktı gözü açılıverdi, ben size, dedi: Allahdan sizin bilemeyeceklerinizi bilirim demedim mi ? 96 Dediler, ey bizim şefakatli pederimiz, bizim için günahlarımızı istiğfar ediver, bizler hakıkaten büyük günah işlemiştik 97 Sizin için, dedi: rabbıma sonra istiğfar edeceğim hakıkat bu: gafur o, rahîm o 98 94. ��ë Û à£ b Ï – Ü o¡ aÛ¤È©îŠ¢›� Vakta ki kafile ayrıldı - ya'ni Mısırdan hareket edip Ken'ana müteveccihen şehrin haricine çıktı, ötede ��Ó b4 a 2¢ìç¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó Û b u¡†¢ ‰©í| í¢ì¢Ñ ›� babaları, ben, dedi, inanın Yusüfün kokusunu buluyorum ��Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ m¢1 ä£¡†¢ëæ¡›� beni bunak yerine koymasaydınız ! ... - Ya'ni ey bu sözümü işitenler siz benim akl-ü şuuruma halel nisbet etmeyip de vicdanıma i'timad etseydiniz bu sözüme mutlak inanırdınız. Fakat �� « ��í b¬a  1¨ó Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ � »� derken gayrı ma'kul olmıyan o esef duygusuna bile ma'nâsız diye i'tiraz eden ve Yusüf kokusu burunlarında tütmiyen siz gafiller şu anda derin bir neş'e ve revhaniyyetle vicdanımı saran bu Yusüf kokusuna ve henüz vicdanımdan başka hiç bir delili görünmiyen bu sözüme, bu ledünnî vuslet müjdecisine sh:»2918 nerden inanacaksınız, inanmıyacaksınız bari beni bunak yerine koyup da tekzibe kalkışmasanız ne olur ? Yusüfün müjdei nübüvvetile pirâheni himmetini getirecek olan o bişaret kârbani Mısırdan kopup semti Ya'kuba ikbal eder etmez beride Ya'kubun burnunda tüten zevkı revhâniyyetle şemm vicdanını saran bu rih-u rayiha, bu ledünnî bâdi sabâ, bu Yusüf kokusu şüphe yok ki ona «revhullah» dan bir şemme, ve gelmekte müjdecinin müjdecisi bir nefesi rahmanî idi. Oh! Şu anda tasavvuru bile ehli dili gaşyedecek gibi olan bu tatlı şemme kim bilir Ya'kubun gamı hicranına nasıl bir darbei teb'id vurmuş, vicdanını nasıl bir letafet ve revhaniyyetle sarmıştı ? Ya'kub, bununla aynı zamanda hem uzaktaki bir ikbal vakıasının mebdeinden bir eserini duymuş hem de bir kaç gün sonra kavuşacağı mustakbel bişaretin büyük süruruna tedricen ihzar edilmiş bulunuyordu. Bu nasıl oluyordu ? Seksen fersahlık bir mesafeden bu rayihayı getiren nâkıl ne idi ? Ve bunu duyan hassasıyyet nasıl bir hassasıyyetti ? Ma'lûm olan hava cereyanının bu sür'ate kâfi gemeyeceği şüphesiz. Kafilenin Mısırdan infisali anında Ya'kubun beride duyduğu bu rihın sür'ati lâakal bir şimşek ve elektrik sür'atini haiz olmak lâzım geliyor. Ve halbuki bu günkü fende ses nakline kadar tatbikını öğrendiğimiz elektrik cereyanının henüz rayiha işine ve şem hıssine hizmetini bilmiyoruz. Bir de Ya'kubun hassasiyyetine ne kadar incelmiş ve huznü ile gözler ağardıktan sonra şem hıssi ne kadar tezayüd etmiş olursa olsun kafilenin infisali anına kadar Mısırdan bir Yusüf şemmesi duymayıp da şimdi duymuş olması gösterir ki bunun sirr-ü hıkmeti onun hassasiyyetinde de değildir. Bunun için müfessirînin bu hususta iki ifadesi vardır: Birisi Allah tealânın bu rayihayı bir mu'cize olmak üzere o uzak mesafeden Ya'kubun vicdanına iysal, birisi de o anda vicdanı Ya'kubda iycad eylemiş olmasıdır. Ve binaenaleyh sh:»2919 her hangisi olursa olsun bu vakıanın harikul'ade bir tervihi rabbanî olduğundan şüphe yoktur. Zamanımız fen felsefesi bu gibi fevkal'ade hadisatı ruhiyyeyi iyzah edememekle beraber inkâr dahi etmeyip «telepati» unvanını altında tasnif ve mutalea etmektedir. Telegraf, telefon kelimelerinde dahi ma'ruf ve müsta'mel olan « tele » kelimesi aslında « uzak » demek, « patı » da teessür ma'nâsına olduğu cihetle «telepatı» uzaktan teessür demek olur. Ve şöyle ta'rif olunur: «bir nefiste duyulan öyle bir ihsastır ki o anda vuku' bulmuş hakakî bir vak'aya müteallık olduğu halde öyle bir mesafede veya öyle zuruf-ü ahval içindedir ki bunlar o vak'anın o nefs ile ma'rifetini maddeten mümteni' gibi gösterirler». Diğer bir ta'rife göre de «bir ma'nânın veya hissin uzaktan muvasalası ya'ni hissolunabilecek bir alâmetin muaveneti olmaksızın tebliği hâdisesidir.» Evvelki ta'rife nazaran telepatı şeriatı mu'tâde hılâfındaki havassi zâhire hâdisatına dahi şamil olabilecektir. Lâkin ikinci ta'rife nazaran her hangi bir hevâ muhıtı içinde duyulan şem gibi bir hissi zâhir hâdisesi telepatı kabilinden addolunacak kadar fevkal'âde sayılmamak ıktiza edecektir. Çünkü havassi zâhire hâdisatında lâekal hava ve zıya gibi bir delîli hissî vardır ki bu bize telepatıdan ziyade telsiz ve radyo tebliğatı kabilinden bir hâdise mülâhaza ettirebilir. Ve binaenaleyh bunun fen noktai nazarından tasavvuru sırf ruhanî olan telepati tebliğatı kadar müşkil olmaz. Zira uzaktaki bir his veya ma'nâ seri' bir vasıtai hafiye ile yaklaştırılıp tebliğ edilmiş demek olur. Ve bunun için bir takımları telepatinin en şayi' olan ve mücerred ma'nevî gibi görünen kısmını da bu suretle te'vil ederek mülâhaza etmek isterler. Maamafih her hangi bir şey'in vicdana ıktiranı nasıl oluyor ? Ve vicdanın a'zamî ve asgarî haddi telâkısi nereden başlar? Ve sahai ittisaı hangi hududa kadar gidebilir? Bir nefsin kuvvetleri, kendi haricindeki vakıatı sh:»2920 behemehal beden sınırı dahilinde mi ahzediyor? Hararette olduğu gibi bedenden harice intişar eden ve varidatını uzaklardan karşılıyan kuvveler, yok mudur? Bunlar bilinmeden uzaktan his hâdisei ruhiyyesini mutlaka te'vile mecburiyyet yoktur. Ve doğrusu yalnız uzaktan his değil yakındanda his ve şuur hâdiseleri dahi haddile tasavvur ve izah olunamamaktadır............... Ancak his ba'delvuku' bir emri vakı' olduğu gibi, his maalvuku' ve hattâ his kablelvuku' bile inkâr olunamıyacak vakıalardandır. Burada kendi nefsimden vakı' olmuş telepati hâdiselerinden ilk evvel nazarı dikkatimi celbeden bir misali kaydedeceğim, şöyle ki; İstanbulda Mektebi nüvvabda talebe iken bir gün öğleden sonra dersten çıkıp Nuriosmaniyyede ikametgâhım olan hattat odasına geldim, yalnız pencerenin önüne oturdum, oturur oturmaz henüz bir şeyle meşgul olmaksızın birdenbire büyük amicam Muhammed Emîn Efendi hatırıma doğuverdi ve derhal kalbime derin bir huzün çöktü, ağlamak istedim, halbuki başka zamanlar onun hatırasından lâbüd bir neşê ve inşirah duyardım, nadirül'vücud bir fazıleti mücesseme idi. Bu gün haiıfına öyle bir huzün gelmesi istiğrabımı mucib oldu, hemen kaydettim, on beş gün sonra memleketten posta ile mektub aldım, pederim «o gün amcamın vefat ettiğini ve bana yadigâr olmak üzere bir kaç kitabını vasıyyet eylediğini» yazıyordu. O vakıt ki postanın on günde geldiği bir mesafeden o huzünlü vak'anın vukuu anında huznünü duymuştum ve gözlerim dolukmuştu. Ve işte telepati dedikleri böyle hâdiselerdir ki bizim ıstılâhımız bütün bunları ilham cümlesinden saymaktı ve bu hal uykuda iken olsa idi aynen ru'ya derdik. Bunlar mu'tâd olmakla beraber nâdir değil pek çoktur. Belki herkeste olur da farkında olmaz, Fakat sureti umumiyyede Kategori:Yusuf Kategori:Yusuf suresi sh:»2921 esbabi ılimden değildir. Alel'âde bir vehim halinde keramet veya mu'cize mertebelerine kadar muhtelif derecatta zâhir olabilir. Kanaati âcizaneme göre bu âyet bize yalnız Ilmi ruh ve Mu'cizeye münhasır olacak bir harikayı tesbit ile kalmıyor, bu günkü taharriyatı fenniyye noktai nazarından şayâni dikkat ilhamlarda vermektedir. Zira görülüyor ki rayiha. rih lâfzıyle ifade olunmuştur. Bunda ise iysal ma'nâsı daha mütebadirdir. Halbuki balâda söylediğimiz vechile kafilenin ayrıldığı anda Ya'kubun vicdanına rayihanın vusulü rüzgar sür'atinden daha seri' olmuş oluyor. Ma'lûmatı hazıramıza nazaran bu intikalin fizikî surette husulü havanın kütlevî cereyanile değil de elektrikî mevcelerile olması muhtemildir. Ancak bir rayihanın hevâda intişariyle küçük maddî zerrelerin hareket ve intişariyle olması meşhur olduğuna göre bu zerrelerin bir cereyanı elektrikî halinde ve bir şimşek sür'atile akıp gelmesi müsteb'ad olacaktır. Bunun için bir tahlile daha lüzum vardır ki o da o zerrelerdeki rayihanın hararet ve zıya gibi kabili intişar bir kuvvet olduğunu bulmaktır. Ve filvakı' rayihanın meselâ bir gül suyu zerratının kendilerinden ziyade onlardaki bir kuvvet ve keyfiyet olması ve ince bir ihtizaz ile mülâhaza edilmesi daha makul ve rayiha hakkındaki ilk ihtisasatımızın bedahetine daha muvafıktır. Ve o halde meseleyi kimya veya zerrevî fizik sahasında takip ederek savt naklinden daha ince bir kanun ile rayiha, kuvvet ve hareketinin zapt-u naklinde dahi elektrik ceryanından istifade mümkin olduğu neticesine varabilecek demek olur. Gerçi Yakubun duygusu fennî değil mucizevîdir. Ve bazı müfessirînin dediği gibi Allah tealânın rayihai Yusüfü vicdanı Yakupta doğrudan doğru icad edivermiş olması da muhtemildir. Ve hattâ Yakubun hafızasını uyandırıp mazıden malûmu olan Yusüf kokusunu vicdanına yeniden duyuruvermesi de muhtemildir. Lâkin âyetin ifadesinden sh:»2922 zahir olan bu kokunun rüzgâr içinde duyulması ve gömleği hamil olan müjde kafilesinin Mısırdan ayrıldığı anda oradan bilinfisal isal edilmiş olmasıdır. Bu ise hılkatte rayihanın dahi havadan bir telsizle berk gibi nakl-ü isali hâdisesinin vukuunu ve binaenaleyh hafî bir kanunun vücudunu ıhtar eder. Şüphesiz ki bunun gerek Mısırdan irsali ve gerekse böyle bir sür'atin Yakup tarafından ahzolunabilmesi ve o rayihanın Yusüf kokusu olduğunun temyiz ve tayin edilmesi asıl kanun gibi doğrudan doğru tasarrufı rabbanîyi gösteren harikalardır. Gerek bu cihetlerden ve gerekse Yakub ve Yusüfün birer peygamber olmaları haysiyyetile vak'a i'cazkârdır. Zira bir insanın yakından bir insan kokusunu teşhis etmesi bile harikulâdedir. Ancak bunun heyeti mecmuasile mafevkalkanun bir mucize olması zımnında bazı kanunun da isbat edilmiş olmasına münafi değildir. Meselâ İsanın kuş yapması biizinillâh bir mücizedir. Fakat kuşların uçması vak'asında « tayeran » kanununu istinbat ile yine biiznillah tayyareler yapılması mucize olmıyan bir âdet olabilir. Hasılı revhullaha bakın ki Ya'kub, Yusüfün güzel kokusunu o kadar uzaktan derhal duydu ve onun bir vehm-ü hayal olmayıp bir hakikat olduğunu vicdanında tanıdı ve tekidlerle söyledi fakat gafillerin bu vicdana inanmayıp saçma diyeceklerini bildiği için de «Beni bunak yerine koymasanız...» dedi lâkin kim dinler ? Dediği gibi bu sözünü işitenler 95. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa m bÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡ã£ Ù Û 1©ó ™ Ü bÛ¡Ù aÛ¤Ô †©íá¡›� tevallahi dediler, sen hakikaten eski şaşgınlığındasın - yani halâ Yusüf deyip duruyorsun, halâ ona kavuşacağını tevehhüm ediyorsun ki bu doğru değil. Oğulları yolda olduğu için belki bunu söyleyenler onlar değildi, lâkin çok geçmeden şaşkınlık kimde olduğu tebeyyün etti. Zira bunun üzerine: 96. ��Ï Ü à£ b¬ a æ¤ u b¬õ aÛ¤j ’©,îŠ¢›� vaktaki müjdeci keldi ��a Û¤Ô¨îé¢ Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤è¡é©›� sh:»2923 gömleği yüzüne koydu ��Ï b‰¤m †£ 2 –©îŠ¦7a›� Yakubun basarı yerine geliverdi, gözü açılıverdi.Şimdi bu neş'eye kavuşan Ya'kub, neler dedi, neler yaptı zannedersiniz? Hayır o yine sabrı cemilinden ayrılmayıp ��« ��Û b mb í¤÷ Ž¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰ ë¤€¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 � »������ nasıhatini ıhtar ederek sadece ��Ó b4 a Û á¤ a Ó¢3¤ Û Ø¢á¤›� size demedim mi dedi ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ben her halde Allahdan sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim. - Yani şimdi anladınız mı Allah, ne büyük ve Peygamberlik ne hakikat?.. O vakit gelmiş olan oğulları hepsi birden 97.��Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a 2 bã b›� ey bizim babamız dediler ��a¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ‡¢ã¢ì2 ä b¬›� bizim için günahlarımıza istiğfar et - mağrifetimize dua ediver. ��a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b  bŸ¡÷©îå ›� biz hakikaten suçlu idik - şimdi çok nadim olduk, buna karşı babaları hemen istiğfar edivermedi de vadederek 98. ��Ó b4  ì¤Ò a ¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ‰ 2©£ó6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢›� yakında dedi sizin için Rabbıma istiğfar ederim, şüphe yok ki odur o, ancak gafur rahîm - Ya'kub bu suretle kendi afvını iş'ar etmekle beraber istiğfarını sehar vakti veya Cuma gecesi gibi bir vakit icabet gözettiği için ve daha doğrusu Yusüfle halâllaşdırıncaya veya onun afvını anlayıncaya kadar te'hir etmişti. Çünkü mazlumun afvı mağrifetin şartıdır. Gelelim neticeye: ��YY› Ï Ü à£ b …  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü¨ó í¢ì¢Ñ a¨ë¨¬ô a¡Û î¤é¡ a 2 ì í¤é¡ ë Ó b4 a…¤¢Ü¢ìa ß¡–¤Š a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¨ß¡ä©îå 6›������ sh:»2924 ��PPQ› ë ‰ Ï É a 2 ì í¤é¡ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ ë  Š£¢ëa Û é¢ ¢v£ †¦7a ë Ó b4 í b¬ a 2 o¡ ç¨ˆ a m b¤ë©í3¢ ‰¢õ¤í bô ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢9 Ó †¤ u È Ü è b ‰ 2£©ó y Ô£¦b6 ë Ó †¤ a y¤Ž å 2©¬ó a¡‡¤ a ¤Š u ä©ó ß¡å aÛŽ£¡v¤å¡ ë u b¬õ 2¡Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤j †¤ë¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ a æ¤ ã Œ Î aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ 2 î¤ä©ó ë 2 î¤å a¡¤ì m©ó6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó Û À©îÑ¥ Û¡à b í ’ b¬õ¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ QPQ› ‰ l£¡ Ó †¤ a¨m î¤n ä©ó ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¡ ë Ç Ü£ à¤n ä©ó ß¡å¤ m b¤ë©í3¡ aÛ¤b y b…©ís¡7 Ï bŸ¡Š aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ã¤o ë Û¡ï£© Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7 m ì Ï£ ä©ó ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¦b ë a Û¤z¡Ô¤ä©ó 2¡bÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå ›�� Meali Şerifi Vakta ki Yusüfün yanına vardılar, ebeveynini kucakladı, yanına aldı ve buyurun, dedi: Mısıra inşallah emn-ü istirahatle girin 99 Ve ebeveynini taht üzerine çıkardı, hepsi onun için secdeye kapandılar, ve ey babacığım, dedi: işte bundan evvelki ru'yamın te'vili bu, hakikatten rabbım, onu hak kıldı, hakikaten bana ihsan buyurdu çünkü beni zındandan çıkardı ve size badiyeden getirdi, Şeytan benimle biraderlerimin arasını dürtüşdürdükten sonra, hakikat rabbım meşiyyetinde lâtif, hakikat bu, o, öyle alîm, öyle hakîm 100 Yarab, sen bana mülkten bir nasıb verdin ve bana elhadisin te'vilinden bir ılim öğretdin, sh:»2925 Gökleri, yeri yaradan rabbim! : Benim Dünya ve Âhırette veliym sensin beni müslim olarak al ve beni salihîne ilhak buyur 101 99.............. Velhasıl vakta ki Yusüfe vardılar- Ya'kub ve bütün hanedanı Yusüfün dediği gibi Mısıra hareket edip yanına vardılar -rivayet olunur ki Yusüf ve Melik maıyyetlerinde dört bin asker ve ricali devlet ve bütün Mısır ahalisi ile istikbale çıkmışlardı, Ya'kub aleyhisselâm karşıdan Yehudaya dayanarak yürüyordu, karşıya gelen ahaliye ve atlılara bakıb « ey Yehuda şu Mısırın Fir'avnı mı? » diye sordu, hayır oğlun dedi. Yaklaştırdıklarında Yusüfden evvel Ya'kub selâm verdi de «selâmsana ey hüzünleri gideren» dedi ........... ebeveynini kendine iyva etti - ya'ni boyunlarına sarılıb bağrına basarak menzili mahsusunda istirahat ettirdi ve anlaşılıyor ki bu henüz şehre girmeden istikbal mevkiinde oluyordu. Netekim .......... ve «inşallah hepiniz emen'ü aman içinde Mısıra giriniz» dedi - bu suretle Mısıra girdiler- 100. ............................ve ebeveynini arşa çıkardı - bilhassa babasıyle anasını kardeşlerinden ziyade öyle i'zaz ve tekrim eyledi ki kendisinin bir taht gibi olan yüksek köşkünün üzerine çıkardı........................... ve onun için hepsi secdeye kapandılar - ya'ni ebeveyni ve kardeşlerini Yusüf için Allaha şükrolmak üzere secdeye kapandılar. Bir kavle göre ise: o zaman âdet olduğu üzere Yusüfe karşı resmi selâm ifa etmek üzere secde vaz'ıyyetinde yerlere kapandılar. Gerçi bu ma'nâ yeknazarda ru'yaya daha muvafık gibi görünür, lâkin selâm secdesi olsa idi ilk mülâkatta yapılması daha zâhir olurdu, Rü'yada « .........» cümlesi de «bana secde ediyorlar gördüm» demek olabileceği gibi «benim için secde ediyorlar gördüm» de demek olabileceğinden evvelki ma'nâ her veçhile daha muvafıktır. Bir de bu secde ile meleklerin âdeme secdesi ma'nâsı beynindeki münasebet ve müşabehet unutulmamak lâzım gelir. Onlar böyle secdeye kapandılar ......... ve - o vakıt bunu gören Yusüf .........«ey... babacığım» dedi .................. işte bu, mukaddemâ gördüğüm ru'yamın te'vili - ya'ni o zaman senin yaptığın te'vil ılmî ve icmalî bir ta'bir idi, bilfiil tahakkuk eden meal ve ma'nâsı ................. onu rabbım hakikaten hak kıldı - sadık ve tıpkı gördüğüm gibi vaki' olarak tahakkuk ettirdi ................ ve filvakı' bana lûtf-ü ihsan eyledi, çünkü ................ beni zindandan kurtardı .................... ve sizi bedivden getirdi - badiyeden ya'ni alandan yahud «Bedâ» nam mahalde bulunmaktan kurtardı getirdi. Vahidî vesairenin beyanına göre «bedv» iki ma'nâya gelir, birincisi: şahsın uzaktan zâhir olduğu düz ve açık yer demektir ki lisanımızda «alan» ta'bir olunur. Aslı bedâ yebdû bedven fı'linden zuhur ma'nâsına masdar olup sonra mekân, masdar ile tesmiye edilerek «bediv» ve mukabilinde «hadar», nisbetlerinde bedevî ve hadarî denilmiştir. İkincisi İbni Abbastan rivayet olunduğuna sh:»2927 göre Ya'kub «Bedâ » nam mahalle nakledip orada sakin olmuş ve Yusüfe oradan gelmişti ve orada dağın dibinde kendisinin bir mescidi vardı. İbni Enbarî de demiştir ki «Bedâ» ma'ruf bir mevzı'dır.......... » Filân, Şi'b ile Bedâ arasında» denilir. Ve bunların ikisi beraber şiirlerde zikroluna gelmiş mevzı'lardır. Netekim «küseyyir » şöyle demiştir ................ Ve işte bundan me'huz olarak « ...........» denir ki kavm Bedâya vardılar varıyorlar demektir, Ve bediv bu ma'nâda masdar olur. Ve bu surette Hazreti Ya'kub ve evlâdı esasen bedevî değil hadarî idiler demek olur .......... Bu tefsirin sebebini bir sahife sonra « ......... » nazmı celîlinden bulacağız.Maamafih evvelki ma'nâya göre bunu şöyle anlamak ta mümkindir: sizi badiyeden geçirerek taşradan Mısıra getirdi. Hangisi olursa olsun şurası ne zarif ve ne kadar şayanı dikkattir ki Yusüf peder ve hanedanının Mısıra getirilmelerini kendisinin zindandan çıkmasına adîl bir ni'met addetmekle kalmayıp bunun da o biri gibi bilhassa kendi hakkında bir ihsan olduğu haysiyyetini zikr-ü tasrih eylemiştir. Ya'ni hanedânının ni'met ve refahını kendine aid bir ihsan saymış ve kardeşlerini müteessir etmemek için zindandan evvel olan kuyu vak'asını tasrihten ictinâb ederek setr-ü afvini iltizam ve hakkındaki ihsanın ehemmiyetini beyan sadedinde demiştir ki:............. Benimle kardeşlerimin arasını Şeytan dürtüştürdükten sonra -böyle oldu, ya'ni benimle kardeşlerim arasında geçen ve kale alınmaması lâzım gelen mâceranedeonlardan değil, aramızı bozmak sh:»2928 için Şeytanın bizlemesinden, ifsad ve igvasından ıbaret idi. Fakat Şeytanın kardeşler arasına sokulması haddi zatında büyük bir ibtilâ idi. Eğer Allahın ihsanı yetişmese idi ne fenalıklar olmazdı. Binaenaleyh böyle bir ibtilâdan sonra rabbımın bu ihsanları ne büyük ihsandır ...........................hakikaten rabbım meşiyyetinde latîftir. - Dilediği emr için tedbiri ne latîf, ne hoş, ne incedir ............................ ve hakikaten o, ancak odur ki alîm, hakîmdir. -Ilim onun ılmi, hikmet onun hikmetidir. Rivayet olunur ki Hazreti Yusüf pederinin elinden tutub hazineleri gezdirmiş, altın, gümüş, cevahir, elbise, silâh vesaire hazinelerini dolaştıktan sonra yazı yazılacak Kırtas hazinesine vardıklarında Hazreti Ya'kub: «ay oğlum bunlar dururken şu sekiz merhalelik mesafeden bana bir mektub yazmadın ha! bu ne ilişiksizlik?» demiş, Yusüf de «bana Cebraîl öyle emretmişti» demiş,«pek iyi amma neye sormadın» demiş «sen ona benden evlâsın» demiş ve binaenaleyh sual etmiş, Cebraîl «sen, demiş, «korkarım ki kurt yer» dediğinden dolayı Allah, bana öyle emretti ve benden korksa idin a» buyurdu. Yine rivayet olunduğuna göre Ya'kub aleyhisselâm Yusuf ile beraber yirmi dört sene yaşamış sonra vefat etmiş ve Şam tarafından babası Ishak aleyhisselâmın yanına defnolunmasını vasıyet eylemiş, Hazreti Yusüf de bizzat kendisi gidib oraya defnederek avdet etmiş, sonra da Mısırdan yirmi üç sene daha yaşamıştı. Fakat bütün bunları gören, bu ni'met ve ihsana iren Yusüf nihayet ne dedi kıssası nasıl bir hatime ile neticelendi bakınız: dedi ki: 101. .......................... Yarab sen bana Mülkten bir nâsib Kategori:Yusuf Kategori:Yusuf Suresi sh:»2929 verdin ...................................... ehadîsin mealini bilmek ılminden de bir hıssa ta'lim eyledin - binaenaleyh en büyük Dünya devletinin ne olduğunu tattım ve sonu nereye varacağını anladım. Ya'ni anladım ki bütün Dünya hadisatı te'vil ve ta'biri sonunda tehakkuk edecek bir ru'ya gibidir. Ve ta'lim ettiğin ılimden hıssam nisbetinde o ru'yanın da ta'bir ve te'vili ma'lûmum olduğundan bunun ilerisinde bir Âhıret geleceğini öğrenmiş bulunuyorum ................ ey Semavat ve Arzı yaratan rabbım .................... Dünyada ve Âhırette sensin benim velim-maliki emrim, veliyyi ni'metim, efendim, onun için Dünyada ...................beni müslim olarak vefat ettir- ruhumu öyle kabzet ........................ ve salihîne ilhak eyle - Âhıret atalarım gibi salihler zümresinde haşreyle - zira ni'met ancak bununla tamam olacaktır. Deniliyor ki Yusüf dua ettiği vakıt Allah tealâ ruhunu tayyibben ve tahiren kabzeylemişti ve bunun üzerine Mısır ahalisi beyninde defni hususunda müneazea ve muhasame zuhur etmiş, birbirlerile mukatele edecek dereceye gelmişlerdi, nihayet mermerden bir tabut yapıb içine koyarak Nilin güzergâhına defnetmeğe karar vermişlerdi '''ki Nil suyu, üzerinden geçerek Mısra vasıl oldukça hepsi onunla teberrükte müsavi olacaklardı ve '''ondan sonra Mısırda inkılâb olmuş, hükûmet amalıkadan çıkıb Fir'avnlara intikal etmişti ve Beni İsraîl Hazreti Musânın bı'setine kadar Fir'avnların elinde kalmış idi. Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Mi'rac gecesi Âdeme Semai Dünyada, Yusüfe ikinci Semada mülâkı olduğunu meşhur Mi'rac hadîsinde haber vermişti. İşte Yusüf geçidi mihnet ve ibtîlâ, sonu fena ve zeval olan Dünya sh:»2930 mülkünün mahiyyet ve akıbetini bildiğinden daha ilersine gitmek ve kuvvet elinde iken Mısra büsbütün Melik olmak sevdasını beslememiş, bil'akis Dünyadan çekilmek, ebedî hayata can atmak istemiş de bu dua ile vefatını temenni etmiş ve hatime ile Âhirete gitmiştir ki ne güzel hatime! Ve işte müttekılerin can atacakları gaye, o Dünya hazineleri değil bu hüsni hatimedir. ............................... sh:»2931 Meali Şerifi Bu işte, gayb haberlerinden, sana onu vahy ile bildiriyoruz, yoksa onlar işlerine karar verip mekir yaparlarken sen yanlarında değildin 102 Ve insanların ekserisi sen ne kadar hırslansan mü'min değildirler 103 Buna karşı onlardan bir ecir de istemiyorsun, o ancak bütün âlemîne ilâhî bir tezkirdir 104 Bununla beraber Göklerde yerde ne kadar âyet var ki üzerine uğrarlar onlardan yüz çevirir geçerler 105 Onların ekserisi Allaha şirk koşmaksızın iman etmez 106 ya artık Allahın azâbından umumunu saracak bir beliyye gelivermesinden veya şuurları yokken kendilerine ansızın saatin gelivermesinden emandamıdırlar ? 102. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� O yok mu?- yani hiç haberin yokken bervechi balâ malûmun olan ve calibi dikkat nice âyetleri muhtevi bulunan şu güzel kıssayı, bu Yusüf haberini görüyorsun ya, bu işte ��ß¡å¤ a ã¤j b¬õ¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡›� gayb haberlerindendir. ��ã¢ìy©îé¡ a¡Û î¤Ù 7›� biz onu sana vahyediyoruz ��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o Û † í¤è¡á¤ a¡‡¤ a u¤à È¢ìa¬ a ß¤Š ç¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� yoksa onlar o mekri yaparlarken işlerine karar verdikleri sırada sen yanlarında değildin - ne Yusüfü kuyuya atmak dolabını kuran kardeşlerin yanında idin, ne de sana bir mekolarak bunu sormak için gıyabında konuşup karar veren Kureyş ile Yehudun meclislerinde. Balâda geçtiği üzere bu vahye kadar bunların hepsinden gafil idin. Halbuki bu haber ve beyan, ancak bir sahib şühudun beyanıdır.Binaenaleyh bu gayb haberlerinin « ��Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥� » Haktealâdan sana vahyedilen ve senin hak Peygamber olduğun şüphesizdir. 103. ��ë ß b¬ a ×¤r Š¢aÛä£ b¡ ë Û ì¤ y Š •¤o 2¡à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Maamafih sh:»2932 sen hırslansan: Şiddetle arzu etsen de nâsın ekserisi inanıcı değildir. -çokları vahye ve bu güzel kıssanın mündericatına iman etmez, güzel bir roman, uydurma bir hikâye gibi tahayyül eder geçer 104.��ë ß b m Ž¤÷ Ü¢è¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ a u¤Š§6›� halbuki sen buna karşı onlardan bir ecir de istemiyorsun - ki cüz'î bir şüpheye mahalolsun ��a¡æ¤ ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¥ Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ;›� bu ancak âlemîne bir zikirdir. - Bu ıhbar veya bu kur'an bütün zevilukul âlemlerine hakkı hatırlatmak için halıs bir tezkir ve ıhtardan ibarettir.Binaenaleyh aklı olanların bunu tezekkür ve mucebince iyman etmesi ıktıza ederse de aklı olmıyanlar ıhtar ve tezkirden anlamadığı gibi akılları hevalarında mağlûb olmuş, tezekkür kabiliyyetini zayi' eylemiş olanlar da ıhtar ve tezkire ehemmiyyet vermeyip cebr-ü ikrah gözettiklerinden ekser nâs tezkir ile iyman etmezler. Hem bu inanmamazlıkları sade senin nübüvvetine ve sana vahyolunan âyetlere münhasır değildir. 105. ��ë × b í£¡å¤ ß¡å¤ a¨í ò§ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� Göklerde ve Yerde nice âyetler vardır ki ��í à¢Š£¢ëæ Ç Ü î¤è b›� üzerlerine uğrarlar da ��ë ç¢á¤ Ç ä¤è b ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ ›� ondan yüz çevirirler geçerler -bundan sonraki Sûrede de işaret olunacağı vechile Allahın varlığına ve birliğine ve ılm-ü kudretine ve kemali hikmetine delâlet eden enfüsî, afakî, arzî, semavî bunca delâil, fikr-ü nazarlarına çarpar, müşahedeleri tecribeleri, fenleri, felsefeleri bunların etrafında dolaşır, üstüne uğrarlar da onlar bu delilleri görmek istemez, yüzlerini başka tarafa çevirir geçer, başka maksad peşinde koşarlar 106. ��ë ß b í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û£ b ë ç¢á¤ ß¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� ve ekserisi Allaha iyman etmez ancak müşrik olarak - ederler. Ülûhiyyeti büsbütün nefy-ü inkâr etmeseler de açık veya gizli bir şirk karıştırmadan Allaha da inanmazlar. sh:»2933 Halıs tevhid ile iyman etmez, Allahdan başkasına da ma'budluk payesi verir, mâsivaya da taparlar 107.��a Ï b ß¡ä¢ì¬a a æ¤ m b¤m¡î è¢á¤ Ë b‘¡,î ò¥ ß¡å¤ Ç ˆ al¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� imdi bunlar kendilerine Allahın azâbından bürüme: ya'ni hepsine şümullü bir ukubet gelivermesinden ��a ë¤ m b¤m¡î è¢á¢ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¢ 2 Ì¤n ò¦ ë ç¢á¤ Û b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ ›� ve yâhud hiç haberleri yokken ansızın vakti saat geliverip başlarına kıyametin kopuvermesinden eman mı bulmuşlardır? - Ki bunca âyetlere karşı hakkı tezekkür etmez, iymansızlık, müşriklik ederler de, Allahdan kormaz, Âhiret için hazırlanmazlar. Hayır eman bulduklarından değil, basıretsizliklerinden öyle yaparlar.Onun için sen : ��XPQ› Ó¢3¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê©  j©îÜ©¬ó a …¤Ç¢ì¬a a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü¨ó 2 –©îŠ ñ§ a ã ¯b ë ß å¡ am£ j È ä©ó6 ë ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� Meali Şerifi De ki : işte benim meslekim bu, basıret üzere Allaha da' davet ederim ben ve banan tabi' olanlar, ve Allahı tesbih ile tenzih eylerim ve ben müşriklerden değilim 107 108. �Ó¢3¤›� de ki �ç¨ˆ¡ê©›� işte bu - bu da'vet, böyle tevhid ve ıhlâs ile iyman yolu �� j©îÜ©¬ó›� benim yolum: ��a …¤Ç¢ì¬a a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü¨ó 2 –©îŠ ñ§›� sh:»2934 basîret üzere Allaha da'vet ederim ��a ã ¯b ë ß å¡ am£ j È ä©ó6›� ben ve bana uyanlar da ��ë ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve allahi tenzih ve takdis ile tesbih eylerim ��ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� ve ben müşriklerden değilim - bu âyet gösteriyor ki dine da'vet ancak bu şartlar ile caiz ve müstahsen olur. Ya'ni müşrikler gibi körkörüne ve bir takım ağrazı faside ile hissiyyatına tebean değil, basıret üzere: ne dediğini bilerek, ıhlâs ve yakîn üzere yürüyerek nezahet ve hikmet dairesinde ve ancak Allah için Allaha da'vet edilmelidir, yoksa din namına mahzâ bir gururdan ıbaret kalır. « ��a¢…¤Ê¢ a¡Û¨ó  j©î3¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù 2¡bÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò¡ ë aÛ¤à ì¤Ç¡Ä ò¡ aÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ ë u b…¡Û¤è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ£ n©ó ç¡ó a y¤Ž å¢6� » emri bu noktayı daha ziyade tasrih ve tafsıl etmiştir. ��YPQ› ë ß b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù a¡Û£ b ‰¡u bÛ¦b ã¢ìy©¬ó a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô6 a Ï Ü á¤ í Ž©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï î ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëa × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 ë Û † a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡  î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå am£ Ô ì¤6a a Ï Ü b m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ PQQ› y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a a¤n î¤÷  aÛŠ£¢¢3¢ ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ Ó †¤ ×¢ˆ¡2¢ìa u b¬õ ç¢á¤ ã –¤Š¢ã b= Ï ä¢v£¡ó ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6 ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢ä b Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ›�� sh:»2935 Meali Şerifi Senden evvel gönderdiğimiz Peygamberler de başka değil ancak şehirler ahalisinden kendilerine vahyeylediğimiz bir takım erler idi; Ya şimdi o yerde bir gezmediler mi? Baksalar â kendilerinden evvel geçenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş? Ve elbette Âhiret evi korunanlar için daha hayırlıdır ya, hâlâ akletmiyecekmisiniz? 108 Nihayet Peygamberler ümidlerini kesecek hale geldikleri ve onlar yalana çıkarıldılar zannettikleri vakıt onlara nusratımız geldi de dileklerimiz necata irdirildi, mücrimler güruhundan ise azâbımız giri döndürülmez 109 109. ��ë ß b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù a¡Û£ b ‰¡u bÛ¦b ã¢ìy©¬ó a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô6›� Senden evvel de biz ehli kuradan kendilerine vahiy gönderdiğimiz ricalden başka Resul göndermedik - Ya'ni senden evvelki Peygamberler de ne Melâike, ne kadın, ne bedevî, ne de başka bir şey değil, medenî insanlardan kendilerine vahiy hassası verdiğimiz senin gibi erkek, merd âdemlerden ıbaret idi. Bundan anlaşılır ki haklarında « ��ë u b¬õ 2¡Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤j †¤ë¡� » buyurulduğundan dolayı Ya'kub ve evlâdı esasen bedevî idiler zannolunmamalıdır. Bütün Peygamberler ve İbrahim ve Ishak gibi Ya'kub da esasen ehli kuradan, ya'ni medenî idiler. Badiyede bulundularsa bu arazî bir hal, bir geçid veya bedevîleri irşad etmek için bir vazife veya ibtilâ idi. Netekim bil'ahare Musâya da böyle ibtilâ vaki' olmuştu. Hazreti Adem bile Cennette çiftiyle yaradılmış, sonradan Dünyaya inmiş, ruhan ve fıtraten medenî idi. Peygamber denildiği zaman onu yemez içmez, ihtiyacatı beşeriyyeden hiç birini duymaz bir Melek farzetmemelidirler. Sûrei «En'am» da « ��ë Û ì¤ u È Ü¤ä bê¢ ß Ü Ø¦b Û v È Ü¤ä bê¢ ‰ u¢Ü¦b� » bak. Sûrei «Bakare» de de Adem kıssasında geçtiği üzere Ademe ve binaenaleyh nev'i Beni Ademe mahsus olan ta'lim ve tekrimi ilâhîye Melâike mazher olmamıştır. İmtihanı sh:»2936 ilâhî ile Adem, Melâikeye değil, Melâike, Ademe secde ile emrolunmuştur. Emri ilâhî ile insanların hizmetine müvekkel Melekler var fakat hiç bir insan Meleklere hizmet ile me'mur değildir. Onun için nübüvvetin ilk şartı insanlık, vasfı mümeyyizi de vahy ile ta'limi mahsusı ilâhîdir. Sonra hem tebşiri heminzarı muhtevi olan bu ılmin öyle netaici ameliyyesi ve bu vazifenin öyle ağır levazımı vardır ki kadın fıtratı, dişi meşrebi doğrudan doğru bunun mes'uliyyetine mütehammil değildir.Gerçi Allah tealâ dilerse bir kadına da istitaat ve tehammülü verebilir, fakat bu onu bir erkeğe kalbetmek olur. Binaenaleyh insanlar içinde nübüvvet vezaifini yüklenebilecek zevatın en yüksek, en güzide ricalden olmasıda hikmeti subhaniyye ıktızasındandır. O halde gerek vahiy ve gerek kuvvet ve tehammül noktai nazarından nübüvvet medenîlerden ziyade bedevîlere lâyık olmaz mı? Bir ümmînin aldığı vahiy, tahsıl görmüş bir kimsenin alacağı vahiyden daha ziyade i'cazkâr olduğu gibi bir bedevîye olacak vahiy medenîninkinden daha şaibesiz ve daha büyük bir harika sayılmaz mı? Mâsivadan kûlî bir inkıta' ile hak tealâya bir tekarrübi mahsusu ifade eden vahiy emrine bedevînin tecerrüd hayatı daha elverişli, çöller, yaylâlar, köylerden, şehirlerden daha ziyade varidatı hakkın inkişafına müsait değil midir? Ve buralarda cevalân eden bedevîler, daha pişgin, hayatın germ-ü serdine daha alışkın ve binaenaleyh daha erkek ve daha kahraman görülmez mi? gibi de tevehhüm olunmamalıdır. Nübüvvet en büyük menbeı medeniyyet olduğu cihetle bedeviyyet, nübüvvetin hikmet ve gayesile gayrı mütenasibdir. Medeniyette sükut fazla olabildiği gibi ıstıfa da o nisbette ziyadedir. Sureti umumiyyede ricali medeniyyenin kemalâtı ahlâkıyyesinde ricali bedeviyyeden daha yüksek bir cem'ıyyet ve cazibe vardır Medenîlerde ılim ve hılm-ü intibahın galebesine mukabil bedevîlerde sh:»2937 cehl-ü cefa ve kasvet galibdir. « ��ë a u¤† ‰¢ a Û£ b í È¤Ü à¢ìa y¢†¢ë… ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢� » dır. Bir hadîsi şerifte de vârid olmuştur ki « �ß å¤ 2 † a u 1 b ë ß å¤ am£ j É aÛ–£ î¤† Ë 1 3 � » badiyede yaşıyan cafî ya'ni kaba ve haşîn ve av ardına düşen gafil olur. ». Velhasıl din yalnız iptidaî insanların değil, en yüksek medeniyyetlerin nazımıdır. Ve bedevîlik bir Peygamberde bulunması muktezayı hikmet olan zerafet ve cazibeye ve cem'ıyyeti mehasin ve kemalâta mülâyim değildir. Öteden beri sünneti ilâhiyyede bütün Peygamberler ehli kurâdan, ya'ni medenî olan ricalden gelmiştir. Hatemül'enbiya da «ümmülkurâ» olan Mekke şehrinde doğup ba's buyurulmuş ve bu Kur'an, bu ahsenül'kasas, bu gayb haberleri ona vahyolunmuştur. Binaenaleyh nübüvvet ve risaleti Muhammediyyeye inanmıyanlar bir sebebi ılmîden naşi değil, şirke meyilleri ve hakkı sevmedikleri cihetle iyman etmezler ��a Ï Ü á¤ í Ž©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� artık o iymansızlar yer yüzünde hiç seyretmediler mi ��Ï î ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëa × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6›� basalar â kendilerinden evvelkilerin akıbetleri nasıl oldu? - Hani bir vakitler Dünyayı kendilerinin zannedib de Allaha şirk koşan, Allahın âyetlerine ve Peygamberlerine inanmıyan, Âhireti hisaba almıyan iymansızlar nereye gittiler, ne oldular? ��ë Û † a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡  î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå am£ Ô ì¤6a›� ve her halde ittika etmiş olanlar için Âhireti evi daha hayırlı. - ey aklı olanlar ��a Ï Ü b m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›� artık akıl etmez misiniz - aklınızı husni isti'mal ederek bu hakikati anlayıp o hayra yetişmek için şu ölümlü Dünyada şik-ü ısyandan tevakkî etmez misiniz? Bu gün şu kara toprağın neresine bakılsa akıbetleri görülecek olan evvelkiler içinde bir vakıtler Dünyaya öyle mağrur olanlar vardı ve bunlar o Peygamberlerin karşısında bir müddet için öyle imhal olunmuş idiler ki sh:»2938 110.��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a a¤n î¤÷  aÛŠ£¢¢3¢›� tâ o Resuller - vahyile gönderilmiş olan o rical - yeis haline geldikleri - ya'ni nasıhatlerinin tutumasından ümidlerini kestikleri ��ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ Ó †¤ ×¢ˆ¡2¢ìa›� ve kendilerini hakıkaten yalan çıkarıldı zannettikleri vakıt - ya'ni iyman etmiyen kavimleri «o vahiy sözlerinin dedikleri gibi yalan olduğu hakıkaten tebeyyün eyledi» zannedip haniya « ��ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå � » diye şımardıkları vakıt ��u b¬õ ç¢á¤ ã –¤Š¢ã b=›� onlara - o Resullere mev'ud olan - nusratımız geldi ��Ï ä¢v£¡ó ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6›� de kime diliyorsak necat verildi - diğerlerinin hiç biri kurtulmadı ��ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢ä b Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ›� ve filvakı' mücrim kavimlerden bizim azâbımız reddolunmaz - ya'ni necatlarına meşiyyet taallûk edenler o Peygamberlerle onlara iyman eden müttekîler, kurtulmıyanlar de hep mücrimler idi. Ve böyle vakti gelip Allahın azâbı indimi artık mücrimlerden o azâbın def'olunmasına hiç bir suretle ıhtimal yoktur. Zira Allahın hukmüne karşı gelebilecek hiç bir kuvvet ve kudret mümkin olmadığı gibi o lâhzada iyman yeis de müfid olmaz. Mevkı'i icraya konulmuş olan hukmi hak bozulmaz. Ve bu her zaman böyledir. Evvelkiler hakkında böyle olduğu gibi sonrakiler hakkında da böyledir. ��QQQ› Û Ô †¤ × bæ Ï©ó Ó – –¡è¡á¤ Ç¡j¤Š ñ¥ Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡6 ß b × bæ y †©ír¦b í¢1¤n Š¨ô ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ m –¤†©íÕ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å í † í¤é¡ ë m 1¤–©î3 ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¦ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� sh:»2939 Meali Şerifi Hakikat onların kıssalarında ülül'elbab için bir ıbret vardır, bu uydurulur bir söz değil ve lâkin önündekinin tas: diki ve her şeyin tafsıli ve iyman edecek bir kavm için bir hidayet bir rahmettir 110 111. ��Û Ô †¤ × bæ Ï©ó Ó – –¡è¡á¤›� Hakikaten onların - evvelki enbiya ile ümmetlerinin ve bilhassa Yusüf ve kardeşlerinin kıssasında ��Ç¡j¤Š ñ¥›� büyük bir ıbret vardır. ��Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡6›� Fakat ülül'elbab için - ekser nas gibi içi çürük veya kuf olmıyan, sağlam özlü, temiz akıllı kimseler için. Hissiyatı sekîme ile bozulmuş olmıyan ülül'elbab anlarlar ki ��ß b × bæ y †©ír¦b í¢1¤n Š¨ô ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� bu - Kur'an, yâhud bu güzel kıssa - Allahın madunundan uydurulur bir söz değil. ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ m –¤†©íÕ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å í † í¤é¡›� Ve lâkin önündekinin - ya'ni bundan evvel indirilmiş ve murırı zaman ile temyiz ve tasdıklarına ihtiyac hasıl olmuş Semavî kitabların - tasdikı ��ë m 1¤–©î3 ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� ve her şeyin tafsıli ��ë ç¢†¦ô›� ve bir hüda - ya'ni doğru yolu gösteren büyük bir rehber ��ë ‰ y¤à ò¦›� ve bir rahmettir ��Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� ancak iyman eder bir kavm için - zira bundan istifade edecek olanlar buna inanacak olanlardır. Maadasına gelince onlar bu hidayet ve rahmetten intifa' etmezler. Göklerin gürlemesini, başlarına yıldırımların düşmesini gözetirler. Onun için bu Sûreyi de sûrei ra'd ta'kıb edecektir. Kategori:Yusuf Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal